S-Rank Mission
by HanareHatake
Summary: "I never quite fit in - was never fully accepted by my Konoha peers..." Hardworking but isolated Land of Key orphan Hanare finds herself suddenly "at work" with lots of in-crowd jonin and her longtime crush Kakashi Hatake. Will a dangerous and perverse mission bring them closer - or push them apart forever?... / KakaHana / Lemon Buffet
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Experimenting with style/voice/POV, you'll see this is very different from previous offerings. Shameless erotic paperback adventure. Fluffy → Intense and back again. Do you remember your first middle- or high-school love-at-first-sight? That lasted for years? Yeah. :) Except contrary to the hell that is teen reality, we have a chance for a happy ending here, as Naruto-kun says all stories should.

 **Rated M** because I just couldn't do what I wanted to with it in T. For angsty lemons and fanservice-y lemons and adult language, situations like coercion and group but I'm trying to avoid more explicit graphic terms. It got a lot darker at times than I had originally intended, but I think that's often the way of things in the shinobi's line of work...

Enjoy - matta, neh! *heart emoji*

 **The Concept**

 _AU where Hanare grew up in the Leaf, now she finds herself "at work" with her longtime crush. Hanare just wants to curl up and go home, leave the flirting and infighting to the more field-experienced shinobi like Mizuki, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Guy and Genma. But somehow she keeps finding herself in strange situations with the Copy Ninja… Given the particulars of the mission, there's a high probability of "complications." Are they both getting more than they bargained for?_

 **And so it begins...**

"Hanare," the Third's voice was gravelly and kind, as usual. But it did nothing for my nerves.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" I squeaked, feeling my cheeks flush at how high my voice came out. I heard Anko snicker and out of the corner of my eye saw her elbow Kurenai. Shizune was looking down at me from her place next to _him…_ her arms crossed and one unimpressed eyebrow raised.

"You'll accompany Kakashi into the enemy's keep, disguised as merchants. It will be your job to locate the mercenary ringleader and obtain evidence of his ties to Grass. Use any nonviolent means necessary." The Third looked embarrassed and cleared his throat.

"From the results of previous missions I hear you are well qualified for this sort of assignment, Hanare, and I believe in you." The old man nodded decisively. I felt pride at his words but also shame, knowing he referenced all my past spy exploits and seduction missions. I nodded humbly and tried not to notice Shizune whispering to Kakashi. Something made me glance up at them, though, and I immediately regretted it. _His_ exposed eye was trained on me, staring in a drowsy manner. He was leaning against the wall. He didn't acknowledge whatever Shizune said, just kept staring. I felt myself blushing harder and looked away.

"Kakashi, you will protect Hanare using any means necessary but preferably non-violent." The Third continued.

"Do you mean violent but non-lethal, or lethal but unnoticed?" Kakashi said, and all the ninja laughed. Except Sarutobi.

"Don't be a smart ass!" The Third snapped and everyone quieted. He took a big puff of his pipe. "You overachievers think every mission is a joke these days. I'm warning you. This one could get complicated."

"Nothing a little youth can't handle!" Guy said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together briskly. "You can count on us, Lord Third, or my name isn't-"

"Shut it, Guy!" Anko yawned. "We got it, Sandaime, we're good as gone. C'mon everybody, I need a hit of dango before we hit the road." Anko sashayed over to Guy and dragged him out of the Mission Room by the ear, the big green-jumpsuit-clad shinobi crying in pain. I started to follow.

Looking up, I saw the other chunin on the mission - Mizuki - was holding the door for me. He smiled warmly as I approached. "Jonin are a bit… high-strung," he said softly as I passed him and we went into the hallway together. I couldn't help but grin a little. "I won't tell anyone you're nervous," he said confidentially, with a little wink. I didn't know what to say. Mizuki was very handsome, in a unique and studious way. His white hair hung straight to his shoulders and he had very pretty gray eyes.

"Won't Tsubaki miss you while you're gone?" I said, curious about his fiancee. Mizuki shrugged.

"We're on a break," he said. He leaned down toward me as we walked. "I keep trying to set a wedding date, and she keeps stalling. I'm beginning to think-"

"Mizuki," a certain voice said from behind us and I jumped, halting for no reason at all except I suddenly felt breathless.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Mizuki said, turning slowly back to face the jonin walking up behind us.

"We forgot the mission scrolls in the office. Go back and get them." Kakashi's words weren't a request. I could see Mizuki's frustration and hesitation at being addressed in that manner, but he just nodded tightly and headed back down the hall toward the Mission Room.

I started walking again, only to notice that I was now walking next to Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi of the Sharingan. Copy Ninja Kakashi. The person I'd had a silent obsession with ever since second grade, when I'd been orphaned after Stone wiped out Lock. He'd found me in the valley and had brought me to Konoha. We were just kids then, and I was mostly relieved just to have a new home. But as the years went on…

"Something on your mind," Kakashi said suddenly, and I panicked. He had his hands in his pockets and looked straight ahead. But why did it seem like he was so close to me? I could smell the fabric softener on his shirt, and a hint of the cologne everyone joked about. His sleeve brushed against my bare upper arm and for the millisecond we were connected I felt lightning feathering down my back.

"Um," I said. We'd reached the stairs and started to go down. "J-just a little anxious… about the mission, I guess…" I said, needing to say something - anything - so he wouldn't think I was rude and just didn't want to talk to him.

"What's there to be anxious about," Kakashi said in a bored voice. "You've done this kind of thing a million times before, right?"

I felt myself turning red. And there was a pang in my chest. I heard old taunts from my classmates come back to me: " _slutty spy"... "kunoichi like her are basically whores for intel!"... "who would ever want to date someone who's slept with all Konoha's enemies?"... "Hooker Hana!"... "Hana the Hoe!"... "Horny Hana!"... "Hey-"_

"Hey," Kakashi said. His arm was extended across my path, blocking me. I blinked, disoriented. "Watch that last step. Looks like someone tore a chunk out of it recently." I glanced down. The step was, indeed, ruined. I probably would've twisted my ankle on it, at least.

"Oh! Thank you," I said. I grabbed the rail and hopped down over the step. Kakashi, much taller than me, barely extended a leg to navigate the extra distance. Now on the sidewalk, we continued following Anko and Guy - who were quite a ways ahead - to the dango shop.

The sight of the Green Beast being pulled along like a child by the overtly sensual Anko made me chuckle. "Anko's always in a hurry where dango are concerned," I smiled, hoping it was a safe thing to say.

"I can't relate," Kakashi sighed. I frowned and looked up at his mysterious profile, wondering what he meant. "I hate sweets," Kakashi said after a moment.

"Maybe you just haven't tried the right one yet," I said without thinking.

He turned his head toward me and I could suddenly see his dark right eye and not just the folded fabric of his forehead protector.

"Maybe not," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The dango shop was crowded and noisy, with kids running everywhere. Most of us ordered dango, except Kakashi, of course - and Shizune, who said she was on a diet.

"You have a fine youthful figure, Shizune!" Guy was saying at an inappropriate volume. "No need to starve away all the curves, now-"

"Yeah," Anko said. "Guys like meat on the bones."

"On their bone," Genma muttered with a smirk, a senbon dangling from his lips. He caught me staring at his mouth and winked. I looked down at my plate of sweets.

"Who said I was into men?" Shizune said, and Guy's jaw dropped. Anko laughed. Kakashi looked half asleep as he sat on the stool next to Anko and flipped pages in his _Icha Icha_ book. Mizuki had finally rejoined us and had just taken the seat next to me. He carried the mission scroll and some other equipment the Hokage requisitioned for us in a large knapsack on his back.

"Might I share your dango?" Mizuki asked politely, eyeing the green one on my plate with a smile. I started to nod, and Mizuki's hand inched over and hovered above my desserts.

"We need to leave soon," Kakashi said abruptly, snapping his book closed.

Mizuki glared at our captain. "I just got here!" he complained, crossing his arms.

"You can easily be replaced," Kakashi said calmly, but it was a threat. He meant Mizuki could get kicked off the mission. Everyone started to pack up. I hurriedly ate the rest of my dango. I had to puff my cheeks out a little to accommodate them all and I felt like chipmunk. _Please don't look this way_ I thought. I glanced up to see Kakashi looking right at me. His eye looked slightly crinkled at the corner. Was he smiling under his mask? I couldn't be sure. I put a hand over my mouth and finished chewing as discreetly as I could.

"Now I'm ready for action!" Anko declared, doing a feline stretch that had all the males in the shop ages 8 to 80 looking her way. Shizune, too, actually. Guy and Genma. I was looking myself. Anko's ninja mesh always appeared stretched to the breaking point across her bosom. Kakashi wasn't looking. He was already at the exit, staring blankly at the street.

I grabbed my vest from my stool and went over to join him, sheerly because Anko's raw sexuality was even more intimidating than Kakashi-crush nervousness. Besides… it wasn't like my feelings were unique or special. Everyone from the ramen guy to the ranking intel officers had a crush on Kakashi Hatake. My feelings weren't anything new. There was nothing for him to take notice of. If you lived in Konohagakure, you had a crush on Kakashi. That's all there was to it.

I came to stand next to Kakashi, my head a good six inches below his - not counting the crazy hair. I shrugged on my vest. "Did you get enough to eat," Kakashi said. I paused, embarrassment seeping into my entire being. He hadn't even looked at me - or moved a muscle at all - but I felt somehow like he was making fun of me about the dango.

"Um, yes," I mumbled, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. It was the right strand, the wayward one that always got in my eye. I could've just tied it back under my headband, but I really didn't think I looked very good like that…

"Good," Kakashi said. "I have a feeling this's gonna be a long mission." He walked into the street. I followed him automatically. People gave us sidelong glances, mostly looking at Kakashi. He was tall for a ninja, and the weird mask thing made him an enigma. I watched as a couple village girls actually stopped and squealed, pointing. A teenage boy passed by with eyes wide, looking like he wanted to reach out and touch the Copy Nin but didn't dare.

Kakashi had his nose in his pervy novel and didn't notice a thing… or did he?

"Are those types of books really that good?" I blurted. Then I realized what I'd just said. Kakashi's eye slid toward me. Over the cover of _Icha Icha Paradise,_ I thought I saw a hint of a blush on _his_ cheeks, right above his mask. _How fascinating_ I thought, knowing I was staring but feeling unable to look away.

"They're great. Unless I have something _better_ to do," Kakashi said, looking down at me. I quirked my eyebrow up at him. "...which isn't often," he added quietly.

"Hm. Maybe I should get a copy," I said offhandedly. I was actually considering it when I noticed how shocked Kakashi's eye looked, but just then Anko and everyone else finally came out of the shop and we weren't alone anymore.

"I needed a takeout order," Anko said by way of explanation, walking up to Kakashi and draping her arm through his for no reason. Kakashi didn't even blink.

"To-go is the most youthful way to eat!" Guy shouted to no one in particular.

"Shut. Up," Genma gritted around his senbon, punctuating his words with a massive eye roll.

I felt a nudge against my shoulder and turned to find Mizuki standing next to me again. He held up a little box.

"I got some for us, too. I wasn't at all sure _it_ would share with us lowly chunin," he whispered, inclining his head toward Anko.

"Oh, thank y-" I started to say.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi said, putting his book in his pocket. "Twenty minutes. Get your gear and meet at 'A' gate. Mizuki, make sure you get extra water from Provisions," Kakashi ordered.

"Yes. _Captain_ ," Mizuki muttered, shoving the dango box into his knapsack.

"Want me to stop at Equipment, Kashi?" Kurenai said. Kakashi nodded.

"The stuff we got for that Lightning recon last month. Get all that again," he suggested. Kurenai blinked her beautiful ruby-colored eyes and nodded.

"Genma I'll let you handle Weapons," Kakashi said. "Subtlety over power, mmkay?" Genma gave a mocking salute and a wicked grin.

"Guy and Anko. Check in with Sandaime one last time. See if anything came in last minute. I don't want any surprises if we can help it."

"Fine," Anko grumbled, unlinking her arm from Kakashi's. " _Someone's_ no fun today! C'mon Guy."

"Hanare and I will meet you all at the gate. We need to go over our cover and infiltration plan. Twenty minutes." Kakashi jerked his silver-haired head to indicate the meeting was over.

"Don't be late, Kakashi!" Guy gave a huge thumbs-up as he trotted away after Anko.

Everyone else disappeared with _poofs_ or _sssts_ and then it was just me… and Kakashi.

"Where do you live," Kakashi said in a complete monotone. _I must be the most boring person on earth_ I thought with a silent sigh. I gestured vaguely east.

"By the water tower. I can grab my stuff and meet you at the gate early so we can talk abou-"

"I'll come to your apartment with you," Kakashi said. And started walking up a side street. I stared after him for a second, completely shocked. Only when he stopped at a drink machine in the alley did I realize I was being left behind in the middle of the street. I ran to catch up with him.

"I got two," he said, handing me a can of iced coffee. "We're gonna need it." He said it with a tired sigh.

"Thanks," I said, voice again way, way too high. I cracked my can and took a sip.

"Oh look. A rainbow," Kakashi said. I turned to where he was looking. The sky was blue and empty except for a puff of cloud that looked kind of like Kakashi. I frowned.

"Where?" I asked. "What are you talking about. There's no rainbow…" I looked back at him, perplexed. He was adjusting his mask at the nose and with his other hand I saw him toss the empty coffee can into a recycling bin as we passed.

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess I was mistaken."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but the mysterious jonin just kept walking in silence, looking straight ahead. I gave up and settled into drinking my own coffee, sipping slowly as we made our way toward my apartment.

It only took about five minutes to get there. I fumbled with my keys on the landing, so nervous I was sweating in very unladylike places. I couldn't figure out why he'd insisted on coming with me to get my stuff. He'd told everyone we needed to discuss our espionage plan, yet he hadn't said a thing about it on the walk over. I dropped my keys and had to squat down in front of him to retrieve them. His sandal-clad feet were inches from my hand. Even his toes were cute. _Damn Kakashi Hatake_ … I despaired as I stood and tried to remember if I'd left anything extremely embarrassing out in my studio.

"Are you ok?" His voice cut into my thoughts. I glanced back and nodded, a fake smile plastered on my face that I hoped was cute and not terrifying. He looked sleepy and bored, as usual. I couldn't recall ever seeing him otherwise - except maybe angry - since I'd known him. He'd been a little less _actively_ bored when he found me in the valley, I thought… but honestly it was hard to recall accurately. One thing, though - the feeling of him carrying me on his back, and the view of the clouds over his spiky silver hair - was always crystal clear.

"I'm great. Just eager to get going!" I chirped and shoved the door open.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of the cat box. I groaned inwardly and knew my life was over. I'd rushed out that morning and had forgotten to change the litter. _He is going to know how disgusting I am. Kakashi Hatake is in my apartment, smelling my cat's poop._ I felt myself turning red and wanted to die. I kept my head down as Konoha's most famous ninja walked into my studio. Closing the door behind him, I hurried over and opened the window on the other side of the room.

"Um, do you want something to drink?" I said, voice as squeaky as a mouse's. He shook his head. He was looking at the apartment and not me. _Oh right, we just had coffee!_ I wanted to slap myself in the forehead.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well-"

"Do you live here alone?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," I said. He nodded, still not looking at me. His gaze seemed to fall and rest upon the magazine I'd been reading that was splayed on the couch. A headline jumped out at me and I cringed: _A dozen ways to give him his best orgasm ever._ I imagined throwing myself backward out of the window. Kakashi reached down toward the magazine and I mentally prepared myself to commit harakiri.

"This is heavy stuff," he said, his strong fingers closing on the book that had been partially hidden under the magazine. He drew out _An Aboriginal History of the Land of Waves._ He opened it and said nothing more, his dark eye skimming a page.

"I… yeah. I can only read it in small doses, a few pages at a time," I stammered. "It's so sad. Then I need to take a break-"

"With your magazine," Kakashi murmured. And I turned the color of an umeboshi, and felt my soul shrivel up. "Aren't you going to pack? You said you were eager to go," he said, still reading my book.

"Y-yes. Packing. Going to pack!" I said, a complete wreck, and slumped off to the bathroom.

As soon as I was alone I shut and locked the door and sat down on the toilet with my head in my hands. _Get control. You're going to be on a long mission with him. You can't be freaking out the entire time!_ Though I probably could, in reality. I tried to take a deep breath, and realized my heart was hammering. Kakashi looked _so_ good. He smelled _so_ good. I had gotten another hint of his scent as he'd walked past me into the apartment. I didn't care what they said about his "old man's" cologne - I liked it! _Does that mean I have father issues…_?

I shook my head and grabbed my toiletry kit, hurriedly adding a few things. I breathed deeply, told myself to be calm, then opened the door.

Kakashi was lying on my bed.

"What…" was all I could say. The sight of his long form stretched across my comforter sent an unwelcome throb from my heart all the way down my thighs. His feet were crossed at the ankle and propped up on my giant stuffed Diglet. He'd removed his sandals and I could see the exposed skin of his arches. He had one hand behind his head and the other hand was holding…

My magazine. He was reading my magazine. Right where I left off, which happened to be the orgasm cover article. I stared, unable to move. Kakashi said nothing. He looked completely at ease and pretty damn comfortable, at home on my bed. I bristled a little at the unfairness of it all.

"I… better… finish packing. I said woodenly, clutching my toiletries and edging around the bed toward the dresser. Luckily I was a pretty organized person (aside from cat litter) and always kept my mission pack ready to go. I opened the dresser, trying and failing to ignore the feeling of Kakashi breathing in my apartment. I tried to focus, adding more underwear to the bag and my sewing kit. If we were to pose as merchants, I'd need to take some extra things and alter them. I dug around until I found a new dress in a neutral style.

"Kakashi," I said.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a merchant outfit?"

He was quiet a moment. "We still have to go by my place. I have old clothes. Can you use them to make something for me? It's not my strong suit."

I hesitated. The idea of dressing him made me warm everywhere. "Sure," I finally said. "We'd better hurry. You said twenty minutes, it's been at least 15."

"17," Kakashi said. "They'll wait," he added disinterestedly, flipping the page.

"Why don't you just bring the magazine with us," I said drily. He looked over, eyebrow quirked. I couldn't help but smile. The scene was absurd. "You can borrow my dirty mag, I'll borrow your dirty book!" I laughed, expecting him to refuse.

"Alright," Kakashi said, and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. He tucked the magazine inside his vest. Then he reached into his pocket and took out _Icha Icha_ , holding it toward me. I eyed it. The cover had a girl running away from some guy on it. The girl had green hair. Like me.

 _How strange_ I thought, stepping closer to him and extending my hand in what felt like slow motion. It was like I couldn't look away from the book. I touched it, and he was still holding on. For half a second we were connected, and it stole my breath.

Kakashi let go. I took the novel and carefully zipped it up in my vest. I knew how important it was to him - he carried it all the time. I glanced up. He was looking at me, unreadable, from the edge of my bed.

"Let's go," I said. "We're already late." He nodded and got up. I went over and closed the window. I checked to make sure the cat was outside. She rubbed against my legs, getting white fur on my boots. "Be good neko-chan," I said. Her calico head butted against me. I had a standing arrangement with my neighbor to put food out while I was gone, so I just left a quick note in his box that I was on a mission. There was nothing left to do.

"My place?" Kakashi said. I nodded. Before I could even take a breath, he grabbed me into his arms and disappeared in a _poof_ of white smoke.

"You could've asked!" I snapped as he set me down in front of his door. He shrugged.

"You said we were late. That was the fastest way." He inserted a key in the lock and twisted the door handle. It opened smoothly. My body felt on fire from where he'd held me. My cheeks were burning. I went into his apartment in a huff.

He flicked on the light behind me and my eyes widened. The apartment was spotless. Everything looked like it had an exact place, and that it stayed where it belonged. It smelled like recently dusted wood. He had a separate kitchen - a luxury. The bed was oversized and made neatly, its black and green shuriken-patterned blanket tucked in to create a perfectly smooth surface. There was one framed picture positioned precisely on the mostly empty dresser. I swallowed. It was like the exact opposite of _my_ tiny, cramped, tacky, cat-scented apartment.

"I'll only be a minute," Kakashi said

25 minutes later, we were still at his place. He rummaged in another box he'd pulled from under the bed, searching for his extra clothes. "I know they're here somewhere," he mumbled.

"Look, maybe I can just use someone else's spares to sew you something, or we can stop by Kida on the way to the gate and buy something…"

My captain ignored me. Ten minutes more of looking _finally_ yielded success. I'd gotten completely familiar with his living quarters in the meantime, but learning what Kakashi Hatake kept in his freezer hadn't been the high point of my year like it should've been, because finding out he still had a picture of Rin Nohara up was like a punch in the gut. A punch I should have expected. Everyone knew about that, too, but I thought… I don't know what I thought.

There weren't any other pictures up in his room. And Rin looked so cute and perky and perfect in their team photo - everyone always remembered her with the nicest comments, too. "Rin was so capable." "What a lost talent." "She certainly would have surpassed Tsunade." "Never an unkind word out of that girl." I felt guilty even being in the same room as her picture. I felt twice as guilty because I resented her closeness with Kakashi. I remembered how I'd wished on every star, night after night, to somehow be placed on his team. I'd tried to study harder, improve faster, test early… to try and catch up with him by skipping grades and graduating ahead of my group.

I did surpass expectations, and outpaced most of my peers… but it wasn't enough. It never got me any closer to _him_. And besides… no matter how hard I studied and trained, I would never be as nice as Rin. I would never look as soft or gentle. My forehead was too big. My body was too waifish. My nature wasn't warm or nurturing. There wasn't any help for it.

The picture stared back at me from his dresser. It was so close to his bed, too. There was nothing I could do. I was tired and irritable and the mission hadn't even started yet. I just wanted to _go_. Finally he was putting on his pack. Who knew someone with such a neat and tidy room could take so damn long to pack for a mission...

"We're going to have to do it the fast way again," he warned me this time, on his balcony.

"Fine," I muttered. He picked me up, and I pretended not to notice myself clinging to his vest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell have you been?!" Anko raged the second we touched down at 'A' gate. Everyone turned their heads to look at us.

Kakashi set me down and I adjusted my hair and vest self-consciously, blushing, aware that the rest of the group was scrutinizing us rather viciously.

"You said twenty minutes! It's been like… an hour!" Anko accused.

"Oh?" Kakashi said.

"Yes," Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Take a little 'pit stop' Kashi?" Genma said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"He is… very youthful," Guy said, a thoughtful hand on his chin. Mizuki looked sullen. Kurenai held up her hands.

"Guys that's enough," she said. "He's always late. Stop embarrassing Hanare."

And then it hit me - so _that's_ what they were thinking! I slowly sidestepped away from Kakashi, my face totally red, and my eyes stinging.

Kakashi was silent. He looked at the rest of the squads coolly, unflinching, until they all had to look away. "Now then," he said.

"Our target is fifty-five miles southeast of here. I want to get there by tomorrow night, but we can't overexert ourselves because we're going through some rough country. We'll probably have to fight - bandits, at least. And who knows what the encampment will look like when we get there." Kakashi nodded at Guy.

"Guy will set the pace, but we're taking the longer route around Usagi Mountain because I want more options for rest stops. Guy, don't kill us. That's an order."

"Yessir o captain my captain!" Guy waved two thumbs. "You have my word of honor that I will go no faster than my Level 1 Konoha Green Beast Breakneck Speed."

"Great," Genma muttered. "I'm tired already just listening to him."

"You need to work on your stamina," Kurenai said pointedly, and Genma scratched his chin with chagrin, though no one seemed to notice but me.

"Let's move out," Kakashi said.

The idea of trying to keep up with Guy was terrifying, but I did my best to seem nonplussed. The day had already gone bad enough. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone, since it was obvious they weren't going to respect me anytime soon.

Guy jumped into the trees and the others followed, somehow falling into formation perfectly without speaking a word. _They must have worked together so many times_ I thought enviously. Even though I'd grown up in Konoha, I'd never felt quite accepted or fully trusted by my peers. And because of the nature of my jutsu I was singled out for espionage training that often isolated me from my fellow students.

I leaped into the sky determined to keep up. I was relieved to see Mizuki near by, if only because it was nice not being the only chunin on the mission. The others fanned out behind Guy, who was like the arrowhead. Mizuki and I were kind of a tail. And where was…

"Mizuki. Take the right flank," said a voice to my left. Mizuki looked surprised.

"The primary rear defense?" Mizuki said.

"You want to make jonin, don't you?" Kakashi said. Mizuki hesitated, then nodded. He gave a salute and hopped off toward his new assignment. Kakashi took Mizuki's place parallel to me. My heart immediately started thudding. _Stop it, you - I need all my energy for traveling!_ But it continued to beat in the most inefficient way possible, even though Kakashi was at least fifteen feet away.

The trees whizzed by in a green blur. I tried to drop back a little so my butt wasn't in Kakashi's line of sight. Not that he'd want to look… _I_ didn't _want_ him to look back there while I was sweating and wearing the unflattering uniform pants. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his silver hair blowing back in the wind. I knew we could be attacked at any time, but I felt safe with Kakashi running next to me. A sense of adventure bubbled up in my chest; the first pleasurable feeling I'd had since he'd handed me _Icha Icha_ …

"You're lagging," his voice, throaty and impatient, came from right next to my left ear and I almost screamed.

"It's just me," he said, and I thought I heard a bit of mirth in his tone. "Are you alright? You slowed down."

"J-just… just daydreaming," I admitted sheepishly, unable to look at him. I furrowed my brow and tried to look very intent on the trees ahead of me while I picked up my pace.

"About?" he said.

"I need to concentrate," I said, as a vision of Rin Nohara floated up in my brain. "I'm not as strong as you and Guy."

He didn't say anything. He hovered near me a moment longer, then drifted back to his proper position. _Thank goodness_ I thought. _And stay there._

...

The campsite was rock-strewn and awful, but defensible and with good visibility. We split up into pairs to sleep and take watches, so we weren't all clustered in one place in case of trouble.

Mizuki walked over to me.

"Mizuki and Kurenai, take point," Kakashi said from where he was sitting, face buried in my magazine. I blushed, remembering _Makeout Paradise_ was stashed in my vest. I pretended to be really busy digging for something in my bag. Kurenai looked up and blinked in surprise, but then nodded.

"You're applying for jonin soon, correct?" she said to Mizuki.

"I want to," Mizuki looked nervous under Kurenai's scarlet scrutiny.

"I can help hone your genjutsu. I hear you have talent." Kurenai had a hand on her hip. The fashionable bandage dress she wore showed all her curves. Mizuki flushed at her praise. The two of them walked off to the north of the site.

Genma looked to Kakashi. "I was thinking, maybe me and Han-"

"Genma and Anko, west." Kakashi flipped a page and didn't even look up.

"Oh great, the crazy one," Genma grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT," Anko yelled. Genma flinched and ducked as a shuriken _sssss_ d over his head, missing by a hair's breadth.

"See," Genma appealed to Kakashi.

"Anko. Try not to take out any of the squad before the mission is complete," Kakashi sighed, still not looking up. I wondered what article he was reading.

"Don't think you're getting any of my dango, asshole," Anko muttered as she walked past Genma.

Genma stood up and dusted himself off. Seeing me watching, he winked and whispered, "Dango is a euphemism." I blushed and the senbon-chewing jonin sauntered unhurriedly after Anko.

"Guy and Shizune," Kakashi continued the assignments. I frowned. Guy and… That meant… "Take east." Kakashi yawned under his mask.

"Kakashi…!" Shizune was glaring, her long sleeves concealing her hands but not her annoyance. Kakashi finally did glance up. Guy seemed happy. He was pumping his fist behind Shizune, doing a silent little dance of victory.

"What?" Kakashi said lazily.

"You and Guy are best friends. Why don't you let Hanare and me spend some girl time together?"

"We still have more details to work out. About the mission," Kakashi replied. Shizune frowned but threw up her hands in defeat. I closed up my bag and tried to stave off the rising anxiety that threatened to choke me. Guy gleefully picked up his bag and Shizune's, hefting one in each hand in a manly show of strength.

"Lead the way, Shizune! I am right behind you. You can pick the choicest sleeping spot and I, MIGHT GUY, will dig out any offending rocks with my bare hands - just for a little extra exercise." The gleam off Guy's smile was so bright I almost laughed. It helped my nervousness a little.

" _Goodnight_ , Guy," Kakashi said emphatically. Guy and Shizune meandered back the way we'd come, and then I yet again found myself alone with Kakashi Hatake. I swallowed.

"So… south?" I said.

Kakashi was on his feet. "Yep." I didn't even see where he'd stashed my magazine. He put on his pack and started ambling into the treeline. I picked my way along behind him, going around rocks and avoiding brush. It wasn't going to be a comfortable night.

We walked in silence. He didn't bring up the infiltration or anything else about the mission. We walked until a sort of flat area appeared. It was under a large tree, between two partially exposed roots. It really wasn't that much space, but enough for someone of his size and someone of my size to stretch out in our sleeping bags and be about six feet apart. I could deal with that.

"Perfect," Kakashi said. I nodded and took off my pack. "I'm going to set the perimeter. Don't move from here."

"I know," I said. He was the better trap-layer so it made sense for him to do it. "Want me to make your bed for you?" The words fell out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

There was a weird silence, during which I berated myself for not cutting out my own tongue years ago.

"Sure," he said. I just nodded and refused to look at him. I got very busy unpacking. After a moment I heard him leave to trap the area and breathed a bit easier.

I decided to make his bed first in case he got back quickly and wanted to rest. My fingers hung in the air above the buckles on his pack. I had permission to touch it, but it still felt strange. I took a breath and undid the straps, pulled off his sleeping bag and put it on the flattest spot. I found a few twigs and stones and threw them out of the way. When it was all just partially dehydrated wild late-summer grass, I laid down a mat and then unrolled his bag.

It smelled a little like him. It was dark blue and thick - not the standard issue though it was the standard color. The bed in his apartment was nice; it made sense he'd have a better-than-usual sleeping bag, too. _Sleep must be important to him. Maybe it's the dreams?_ I wondered what he dreamed about… but that threatened to sour my mood so I pushed the thoughts away.

The bag had a nice wool lining in a traditional pattern of leaves. I wondered if it was custom made as I knelt to smooth the sleeping bag over the mat. I found his pillow in the pack next to a bag of dried ika. Unfortunately it was a new bag so I couldn't steal a piece without it being noticed. I fluffed up the pillow - it had some kind of nice scent... lavender, maybe, a note I happened to recognize because it was in my own perfume - and put it at the head of the bed.

When it was all set I started getting out my own stuff. A standard bag and extra camouflage-mottled blankets, because I was always cold, even though I usually slept in full uniform on missions. I couldn't stand the idea of waking up to a threat and not being dressed for action. My pillow was dumb and heart-shaped, manufactured to look like a chocolate candy. It actually said "Call Me" on it and now I deeply regretted not switching it out before this mission. I put it with my sleeping bag with the "Call Me" face down.

"Yo," Kakashi said and I jumped a mile. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, surveying the scene.

"Hungry?" I squeaked. He nodded. I took out an array of protein bars. He walked over and squatted down in front of me.

"Hmmm," he said, as if it was a very important decision. In the end he chose Raspberry Almond Dark Chocolate, and I watched too closely as his fingers slid the silver-wrapped bar away from the rest.

I sat on my bag. "You can have more if you want," I said with a mouth full of Blueberry Pistachio before I remembered to cover my chewing with my hand. "I mean, I have plenty." I couldn't tell if Kakashi was smiling or what under his mask. He was just looking at me. The sun was going down and I turned to look at the sky. "Wow," I breathed. "That's pretty-"

At the crinkling sound of a wrapper being crumpled I snapped my gaze back to Kakashi - he was chewing, mask in place. The protein bar wrapper was clutched in his hand. I looked at him, and this time I was pretty sure he was smiling under there. His eyes were pinched a bit at the corners, and the dark irises twinkled at me in the light of the sunset.

I started to get in my sleeping bag. "You know, you're going to have to take the mask off in front of me sooner rather than later," I said.

"Really," Kakashi said, sounding unconvinced. I snuggled down into my bag.

"Um, _yes_. Did you expect to keep it on during the entire mission? Just sashay into the mercenary encampment in your usual stuff and say, 'Yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. Give me all your intel."

My impression of him was mediocre at best, but to my surprise he chuckled. "Hadn't thought of that," he mused, lying down on top of his bag and propping his head on his hand.

"You don't get out for espionage much, do you," I said from the safety of my sleeping cocoon.

"No," he admitted. "Unless there're no other options."

"You're pretty recognizable," I said. "Makes sense not to use you for that kind of thing. Besides, most people would rather fight than sneak around. Part of the reason the Intel Division is so small."

He was quiet for a second. I watched his face fall into shadow as the sun set. "Yeah," he finally said. "It's easier for me to kill than pretend."

Something about that made me sad. I listened as he got into his sleeping bag. I hoped it was comfortable. I imagined him feeling a bunch of lumps under his back and thinking to himself _wow, Hanare sure stinks at making a bed_ …

"This is nice," Kakashi said softly. "Thanks."

Relief made my voice way too cheerful. "You're welcome!" I cringed at myself in the dark.

"Well then. Goodnight," Kakashi said.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

...

My eyes flew open. There was a strange sound and everything was dark. I counted my breaths and listened, combating the panic. The night was cool and mostly still… but there _was_ a strange sound. What was it? I blinked, let my eyes acclimate, and started casting my gaze around, carefully. I was still curled up toward Kakashi, who appeared to be stretched out in his sleeping bag, still about six and a half feet from me…

Wait, a movement - something _on_ him?! A rat, perhaps… I squinted. His bag was definitely moving, on the lower half… Suddenly his head moved and I could see his profile. His silvery hair had escaped a little from his dark hood, and caught the moonlight. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing hard. A nightmare? A rat _causing_ a nightmare?

 _I'll kill you, vermin, if you're touching my Kakashi_ … was the ludicrous thought that zipped through my head. I quietly lifted up on one elbow, tracking the movement in his sleeping bag and silently drawing a kunai from my thigh holster. _I might mess up his sleeping bag, but I'll get the rat_ …

Kakashi's eyes sprang open. His head rotated toward me, and I suddenly realized what was going on.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry," I stammered, dropping my knife and turning away. The image of his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks burned in my brain. The light sheen of sweat on his skin in the cold moonlight…

"Hanare." His voice was low and husky. I pinched myself. _This has to be a dream. I cannot, will not, talk to Kakashi Hatake while he's… he's…_

" _Hanare, please,"_ Kakashi whispered. I was awake. I wasn't dreaming. My face was steaming and Kakashi was doing the demon's work under there and now it sounded like he needed my _help_ with something of all the insane, unexpected, thrice-kami-damned situations to-

"Yes?" I heard myself say, voice like a tin chime it was so nervous and tense.

"Sorry to wake you," Kakashi said. I ventured a look over my shoulder at him. The movement under the covers had slowed, but his face showed no relief. His eyes were closed again and his chin tilted back and up slightly, the muscles taut in his neck.

"Hanare, would you help me?" Kakashi whispered. I stared. I couldn't process what he was asking. "Before a mission…" he continued. "I have to… I can't focus unless…" he groaned a little, softly.

I found myself inching toward him across the grass. "Wha- what… what do you need me to do?" I heard myself whisper back, like it was any old normal request I was going to assist a fellow shinobi with. In the line of duty. We were all in it together, right…? _It's because it's him. You want to. Because it's Kakashi._ I shook my head and shoved the inner voice down.

"Just…" Kakashi murmured. "Come here." I did as I was told, until I was kneeling right next to him. His eyes, both his own and the blood-colored Sharingan, were open and staring up at me in a heavy-lidded gaze that was feverish and sickly.

He murmured something I couldn't hear and shut his eyes. He was still touching himself _there_. I leaned down close to his masked mouth.

"What?" I hissed. His breath was warm even through the mask. He reached up and flung the covers back, exposing his torso. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that fit him snugly, ending just above his hips. I didn't look any lower than that.

"Put your head on my shoulder," he breathed. I hesitated, surprised. I awkwardly extended my body next to his and laid the side of my face on his chest. I smushed my arm into the ground, snuggling into the side of him.

"Like this?" I whispered.

"Put your arm around me," he said. I reached across his chest with my free hand and embraced him, the curve of my arm fitting perfectly over his strong body.

"Like that," he affirmed, and another groan escaped him as the action in the lower region of the sleeping bag became more insistent.

I held him, listening as his breaths came faster. It seemed wrong to say anything, so I edged closer and nudged my head under his jaw, nuzzled him like my cat might do. His arm under me seemed to reflexly tighten and curl more snugly around my shoulders. I breathed in his scent. It was Kakashi. I held on to him like he was mine.

Kakashi turned his head toward me, inhaling sharply as he pressed his mask against my hair. I could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck. A few seconds later there was a muffled gasp - he squeezed me so tight it hurt a little - and then it was over. I felt his arm relax. He rubbed his face in my hair, just before his head dropped back on the pillow.

I stayed where I was for a minute, listening to his heartbeat and trying to soak in the details without worrying too much about what had just happened. I waited for him to shift… to ask me to get up… but he didn't. I ran my fingers across his chest. Then I took a deep breath and sat up, breaking our perfect fit.

Kakashi's right eye opened lazily. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I was probably blushing, too, but I hoped it was dark enough to cover for me.

"Asleep already?" I asked. He didn't answer, just looked at me with that gleaming black stare, sleepy and mysterious.

I turned my head slightly and out of the corner of my eye caught a shimmer of pale pearlescence… down _there…_ across the knuckles of his glove, and the sliver of his stomach exposed to the light where his shirt had ridden up.

I fidgeted. "I, um, have a handkerchief I could-"

"No - in the small pocket on my pack…" Kakashi looked toward his stuff.

"I'll get it," I said. I crawled over and found the pocket. There were like… a dozen little extra cloths inside. I smiled to myself. They were the nice soft kind you'd use to take off makeup and stuff. I pulled out a light green one and carried it over to Kakashi.

"Thanks," he said, and his fingers grazed mine as he took it from me. "What?" he added, noting my expression.

"You're prepared," I said. And I was glad I took the risk of giving him shit, because I got to hear Kakashi Hatake laugh. Really laugh. He laughed, and I turned away to give him some privacy to clean up, a real smile on my face.

I zipped myself back into my sleeping bag with a yawn. Hopefully no enemy nin were planning to attack us, because I suddenly felt so tired… I closed my eyes.

I was just falling into a dream when I thought I heard Kakashi's voice.

"Hanare. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find everyone else on the mission hanging around our campsite.

"Wha… what time is it… Kakashi?" I said nervously, sitting up and clutching my sleeping bag to my chest. I glanced to my left but his bag wasn't there - it was all cleaned up. Instead it was Guy, giving me a thumbs-up for god knows what reason…

Anko chuckled. "Must've been a good night. You slept right up until departure time, missy!"

I felt my face turning red, slowly, and I had no control over it. They were all staring. I was the last one awake. Where was Kakashi?! My stomach clenched and I felt nauseated. I _hated_ being the last one ready - I usually set my alarm early! And it must've gone off… how did I not wake up?! _Come to think of it, Kakashi was supposed to take first watch, he never woke me for mine…_

Thank goodness for my habit of sleeping fully dressed. Mizuki and Genma were sitting on a nearby log, looking at me sullenly and kind of creepily. Kurenai was standing a bit further back, a concerned expression on her face. Shizune had her arms crossed and looked disgusted. Anko was eating dango and snickering every time she glanced my way. I swallowed and tried to count my way to calmness. I took a deep breath. _1, 2, 3…_

"You're awake."

At the sound of Kakashi's voice I almost flew into a rage. _How dare he._ I turned icily to him and tried to sound not-scathing-mad.

"Did you hear my alarm?" I asked him. He was holding some kind of pastry.

"I brought you breakfast. Figured I'd save you the trouble since you were sleeping in." He moved closer to me. I recoiled. How could he act like no one else was there - as if our teammates weren't watching our every move!

"I'm… I'm not hungry!" I snapped. "I never sleep in! What happened to my alarm?"

Kakashi's visible eye slid to the side. "Well…"

"Did you-"

"It was an annoying alarm"

"You turned it off?" I was speechless. "Without waking me?!"

"It was early. I figured you could use the extra beauty sleep. Before our mission."

My jaw dropped. Anko actually snorted laughter and had to cover her mouth. _Is he messing with me?_ My face had turned scarlet. _And after last night, too…_ I suddenly wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"You didn't wake me for my watch, either," I accused softly. Kakashi scratched his head and looked up at the trees.

"Last night wasn't as restful as it could've been. I didn't want to wake you. So I just did both watches."

He said it like he was proud. Like he'd done me a favor. But all I felt was shame. Now I looked incompetent _and_ lazy to everyone else. And the way he put it could be interpreted like _a lot_ more had gone on than the reality of it. I bit my lip. I wanted to cry, which made me feel even more ashamed. Nothing I could say now would make things any better, though, so I just started going through motions, ignoring the stares and judgment.

I slid out of my sleeping bag and smoothed my hair. I put my pillow in my pack quickly without letting anyone see the stupid lettering. I started to roll up the sleeping bag.

"Don't you want to eat?" Kakashi said, now suddenly right next to me and proffering the damn pastry.

"I said, I'm not hungry!" I hissed quietly. He looked down at the treat in his hand.

I folded my blankets. "You don't even like sweet stuff, why do you have that?" I whispered. It didn't make sense. Luckily everyone else was starting to lose interest in us. I heard Anko yawn, and Genma start talking to Mizuki.

"I went to the market to get it."

"What market?"

"Oh, in a village over there," he gestured to the southwest with a slight tilt of his chin.

I paused in strapping my bedroll to my pack. "You went… to a village, to get breakfast?" I looked up at him in disbelief.

Kakashi just stared. "It's blueberry." He had the pastry in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. It was his usual stance, except in place of a smutty book there was a scone.

It did look good. It had sugar crystals all over the top. I could see blueberry juice striations in the warm, crumbly looking edges. _How could it be warm? He must have traveled very fast, all that way, bringing it back..._ My eyes lingered on it. I was about to take it and looked up at Kakashi again.

His eye was creased at the corner. The shadows of his mask weren't quite smooth planes. He was definitely smiling under there!

"I'm not hungry. Thanks though. Why don't you give it to Anko." I turned away and hefted my bag.

There was a brief silence. "I didn't get it for Anko," he said quietly.

"Thanks anyway," I said, and walked over to talk to Genma and Mizuki. I pretended like I wasn't looking at Kakashi, but I watched him. His gaze dropped to the scone in his hand. Kurenai and Anko came over to talk to him. He offered the pastry to Anko. She was skeptical, but then took it and devoured it while they were all going over some point of the mission.

I felt slightly guilty. What if he'd really been trying to do something nice? Maybe he hadn't meant any harm by turning off my alarm… compromising my integrity with the squad… embarrassing me… _Could a genius be that out of it?!_

No way, I reasoned. He must've thought it'd be funny or something, pranking the squad newbie? I frowned. That didn't seem quite right either. I gave up. Genma was telling me about different styles of senbon and I was using a substantial amount of energy to appear really interested (I was actually somewhat interested, just distracted) yet not too flirtatious with the experienced jonin. I didn't want to get into anything I couldn't handle. Mizuki was also listening and I was trying to figure out if he was inching closer to me as the lecture went on or if it was my imagination.

Guy was doing pushups. Kakashi and Kurenai finally finished talking and Shizune joined them and Anko. I took the risk of peeking at Kakashi over my shoulder. A mistake. He was looking at me. His face was bored and impassive. I turned quickly away.

"Time to go," I heard our captain say.

...

We got to our second stop faster than expected, thanks to Guy's relentlessness, and set up a base of operations just outside a little town that had a popular public hot springs. The town was so close to the mercenary fortress that according to our intel, supposedly the bad guys frequented the town's restaurants and other amenities. We'd be able to make contact and infiltrate from here. Tourist towns were always good for staging such things because no one got suspicious about new faces showing up.

It hadn't really been that late in the morning - as I'd found out after we started traveling - just that I'd awakened a lot later than the others. We covered tons of ground early while it was still cool, but after several hours of tree-running we were all tired and sweaty and hungry. As we'd approached the town we'd split up into pairs, checking the perimeter before reconvening to make camp in a heavily forested area with a hidden cave. I'd worked with Guy on this part of the mission, and had actually enjoyed myself. He seemed earnest and wholesome and his really bad jokes eased my anxiety.

The only bad part about being with Guy was that meant Kakashi was with someone else. It happened to be Kurenai. They didn't flirt or anything - in fact they barely spoke - but there was some kind of subtle undercurrent that depressed me. It was like an unspoken connection… something in their movements and silences. _Maybe one day_ I told myself. _One day you'll find someone like that for you, so stop moping. It's Kakashi, for jinchuriki's sake. He was never yours - so don't be a crybaby._

Guy was really excited about my protein bars, so I let him have four. I figured he needed it with the way he burned up energy, constantly go, go, go! Kurenai was a lot nicer than Shizune and Anko, anyway, so I couldn't resent her if she and Kakashi had (or had at one point) something between them. She was gorgeous and an excellent jonin. I shouldn't resent her at all.

"Hanare." Somebody said my name and I startled. "It's just me." I turned around slowly, steeling myself.

Kakashi. "Hiya, Eternal Rival!" Guy shouted from behind and above me, where he'd just finished putting sensor wires in the fir trees. He sounded like he still had granola in his mouth.

"Yes, Captain?" I said. Kakashi's right eye narrowed half a millimeter and his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, but you wouldn't notice unless you were really looking and a trained spy. Like me. It was automatic. Knowing a person's tells could mean the difference between life and death. It could determine the success or failure of a mission, for a spy.

He cleared his throat. "We need to work on our disguises and game plan for infiltration. I'm putting Genma and Mizuki on watch, and sending the others into town and the hot springs as tourists. We'll work on the plan until they get back, then you and I will go."

Guy jumped down from the tree. "Sounds excellent, Kakashi! I know _my_ perfectly sculpted body could use some masculine soaking time." Guy pitched his voice so Shizune wouldn't have been able to avoid hearing the "perfectly sculpted" part. Kakashi was nonplussed by Guy. He was looking at me like he was waiting for something. _What, you're the leader…_ I thought irritably. Guy ran off to change.

It was late afternoon. I saw mostly everyone else had already switched into civilian gear. They were eager to hit the village, eat, and bathe. I swallowed.

"Did you say… we'll go after they get back?" I squeaked. _Oh no, not that again!_ I blushed at my own nervousness.

"Yeah," Kakashi said, still looking at me.

"Go... into town…?" I said, keeping my eyes on Guy's red boxer briefs and off of the Copy Ninja in front of me.

"And the hot springs," Kakashi said. I tried to suppress a visible wince. Guy was s-l-o-w-l-y pulling on a beige version of his usual jumpsuit, giving Shizune as long as possible to check out his "perfectly sculpted" goods, no doubt. But the only one looking at him was Genma, so bored it seemed he might fall from his watchpoint up on the cliff.

"The hot springs?" I sounded like a preschooler and I had just about had enough of myself… and _him._

"Is that alright?" Kakashi asked seriously. The force of his stare compelled me to look up at him. He lowered his chin slightly, visible eye boring into mine. I saw a hint of scar peeking out from under his hitai-ate, on the left. I wondered for an instant if he'd ever used the Sharingan on women to get his way…

"...Hanare?" Kakashi said again, and this time he sounded concerned. I realized I was flushed and kind of swaying in place, staring up at him. "Are you okay?" He lifted a hand as if to steady me.

"Y- yeah… I'm fine," I stammered, backing up a teensy bit and holding up a palm in deference. "Fine! Just not used to… this level of physical exertion," I lied quickly, the old deflection/self-deprecating trick flowing easily from my lips. "I guess I'm a bit soft compared to field shinobi…" _Nervous laugh_.

Kakashi nodded. "So the plan is alright with you?"

"Yes," I whispered. He nodded again and turned away. I breathed in relief and found a rock to sit on. Guy had added a poncho to his ensemble and looked about as conspicuous as possible - perfect for a tourist. I smiled in spite of my own problems. Kurenai had changed into a long-sleeved pantsuit, very northern… while Anko had a colorful rope-tied ensemble similar to southern islander styles. Shizune had put on a floppy hat and high heels, like an actress from the big city. Everyone looked so different without their forehead protectors.

"Let's hit the town, ladies!" Guy shoved a thumbs up around the group. Anko slapped his hand away.

"Next time you put that thing anywhere near me, I'm cutting it off," she growled.

"Don't go in all at once," Kakashi admonished unnecessarily.

"What does this look like? A genin field trip?!" Shizune snapped.

"Really, Kakashi," Kurenai said, but with a gentle smile. I twisted my hair in between my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, MOM," Anko rolled her eyes. All the women laughed. Guy turned back and surreptitiously gave a last thumbs-up and huge grin as they moved out.

"Well. Let's get to work," Kakashi said tiredly as he turned back toward me.

"Sounds good!" I said, trying to sound normal yet hearing my voice come out as shrill as air squealing from a pinprick in a balloon. _Just let this mission be over already..._

...

"Let's go over it again." A couple hours later I was sewing the last bit of Kakashi's costume as we memorized our personas' backstories and his hair finished processing. Surprisingly, when we had work to do together everything seemed to flow smoothly. We worked differently but had in common our focus and intensity… and things seemed to just fit.

"I'm Koyote. Originally from the land of Snow. Family got into imports after moving to the big city. They tasked me with increasing market share in this area. My father's name is Sarumo Ochiru. My mother's, Tora. My mother was an orphan and died during childbirth. I'm an only child. My father has a gambling problem."

"Good," I smiled and held up his new outfit. "I think this should do it." He grimaced at the clothes, and I giggled. It was certainly _not_ his style - which was the point.

"How long does this need to be on here?" He pointed at his plastic-covered head. "It's not exactly comfortable."

I smirked and put away the sewing. "Men are such whiners. You spoiled shinobi never have to suffer for fashion." I stood up and walked over to check his hair. It was a convincing shade of light purplish pink. Something rare, but that ran in Snow and not in Fire. Kakashi looked so burdened by the hair dye I _almost_ felt sorry for him. He was slumped on the rock like a sulky kid.

"I think we can rinse it out now. You won't be able to get your head wet in the… the hot springs… though…" I said, faltering as the evening agenda came to mind. We'd been so busy doing espionage prep I'd forgotten what was coming up.

"I won't put my head in," he promised. I blushed and nodded, motioned him to get up and come over to the water basin. He lay down with his head tilted back over the edge and I rinsed out the dye.

"That's nice," he murmured, and for some reason I thought of the previous night, and how he'd looked in the moonlight, breathing hard…

"That went in my eye," he said. I scrambled for a cloth, realizing I'd ladled water all over his forehead and it was dripping down.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi - I spaced out…" I dabbed him dry frantically.

"It's fine," he said.

"Well, the hair looks good," I announced, changing the subject to business.

"Do you have a mirror?" he asked. I got up and went to my pack. When I turned back to him he was sitting up and looking at me. I paused. He was so _cute_ … He'd removed the forehead protector prior to the dyeing, and his now-lavenderish hair flopped down over his face. The color was actually nice on him - bringing out a little warmness in his face that was usually so cool-toned. I smiled.

"Let me see," he said, suspicious. I walked over and handed him the mirror, then started rinsing out my own hair. "Hmmm," I heard him say. "Not the worst it could be, I suppose."

My hair took a lot longer to finish and by the time I was towel-drying he'd gotten dressed in his disguise. He came back into the cave to show me.

"How do I look?" he stood there with his arms crossed, because the pants didn't have pockets. He'd wrapped bandages over his Sharingan like we'd discussed. To cover Koyote's "deformity."

"Like a merchant," I grinned. He shrugged. "Your mask, though…"

"I'll take it off after we leave. The others should be back soon."

Part of me was flattered he didn't want the others to see his face, despite the fact that I was going to see it. Of course it had nothing to do with me - it was all mission related. I unwound the towel from my hair.

"Wow," said Kakashi, which caught me totally off guard. I stopped, my fingers halfway through my newly cut, wet bangs. He was staring at me, his eye slightly widened. For some reason I didn't feel as embarrassed as I should… perhaps because I was getting into character.

"You look… different… Hanare."

" _Hachidori_ ," I corrected him. "And that _is_ the entire point of all this fuss, Koyote Ochiru." I winked, and it caught _him_ off guard. He blinked and I thought I saw him blush the tiniest bit above his mask. _So… Kakashi Hatake isn't so suave around the forward types of girls…_ Somehow that knowledge was endearing.

He was still staring and I started to feel it. "Um…" I looked away. "Well… is 'different' good, or bad?" I went to my bag to get my merchant dress. I knew I was fishing for a compliment, or at least some insight, but I didn't care. I wanted him to like it.

He thought a moment. "I prefer your hair green. But I don't mind the change," he said. Since my back was to him I indulged in an eye roll. What a ridiculously politic, Kakashi-type thing to say. I had found my dress so I stood up and turned to him.

"Well I think I like your hair better like this!" I said, and laughed when his eyebrow raised. "Now don't look," I said as I started to undo my shirt. Both his eyebrows went up and he quickly turned around, dutifully facing the other way while I changed. The dress was easy to slip on. I folded my clothes and put them away. I took out a smaller bag - a pretty, schoolgirl type satchel - from my pack, and put the items I'd be taking on the mission into it.

When I was ready I walked up to Kakashi and brazenly took his hand. He glanced down at me, shocked. "Oh, Koyote - I'm so excited to go into town!" I fluttered my eyelashes and leaned into him. "I've always wanted to go to a fancy hot springs with a handsome guy."

Maybe I overdid it. Kakashi's eye kind of glazed over and his ears turned pink. His hand tightened around mine.

"I… I'm sorry…" I stuttered, ashamed. "I was j-just practicing my character…" He blinked and his normal bored expression returned.

"I see," he said. He let go of my hand. "You're very good," he complimented me, which for some reason made me feel awful. I nodded. I didn't expect him to be so… reactive. I figured that with Kakashi, you'd be getting that guy who'd seen everything… he had a reputation… was all the gossip wrong?! I shouldn't be able to catch him so easily… no, there must be some other explanation than naivete. _Maybe he's just really passionate._ Yes! That made more sense. He was reactive because he had a high sex drive. Lovers would flock to him of course. And that hypothesis fit in with last night's…

"Hachidori," Kakashi whispered. It made me shiver, the way he said it. I looked up at him. He was leaning down toward me a bit, visible eye bright beneath a half-lowered lid.

"You've been a… _good girl_ ," he said, and I felt my knees tremble. "So, I'm gonna take you out on the town and show you a good time."

My toes curled in my sandals. _My toes, or Hachidori's?_ I swallowed and got back in character. "Like a date?" I gasped excitedly.

He nodded slowly. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you. And even if you don't want it… I might give it to you, anyway."

 _Brilliant_ \- my mind fluttered. _He's playing Koyote_ … I could only look at Kakashi helplessly, my lips parted to say something but my throat was so dry that nothing came out. I felt myself blushing and let it happen, as deeply and intensely as it could beneath his dark gaze. I saw his eye shift and now he was staring at my mouth…

A twig crackled. Kakashi looked away and I followed his line of sight - it was Guy, leading the party back.

"Our turn," Kakashi said without looking at me, his voice normal and detached once again.

"Let's get to work, Captain," I said.

He reached out and took my hand, all business, and we stepped out into the night.

…

Guy had given us a thorough account of their time in the village, and quite a few good tips and leads were to be had. Kurenai had briefed me on common customs and popular fashions, Anko had picked up some of the village slang and Shizune had observed the security layout and where the mercs' favored access points were. Guy said a lot of the baddies had been using the hot springs, both men and women; and most of them seemed to display a brand that ID'd them as gang members. It was a western symbol, two vertical bars with a line on top and bottom. Maybe the mercenary leader was a gemini, Anko joked. I filed that info away.

"Continue touring the town undercover for the next 72 hours," Kakashi had ordered. "Hanare and I will be around, making contact with the gang. If we get anything useful, we'll send it back via the approved channel." Everyone nodded.

"Try to stay out of trouble. And don't spend too much money," he concluded.

"Ass," Anko whispered loudly. "Doesn't care if anyone has any fun - only if the mission stays under budget!" The other jonin chuckled at Kakashi's expense and everyone saluted or waved goodbye. Guy gave a double thumbs-up.

"Be careful, Kakashi!" the Green Beast flashed a dazzling smile. "Going into enemy territory with a pretty lady… is always risky business!"

"I can handle it, Guy."

"What I'm saying is, don't get caught up in any _indecent_ proposals…"

"Alright, Guy."

"You don't wanna find yourself with a dangerous _liaison…"_

" _GUY."_

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my giggles. Kakashi and I walked away from camp with Guy still melodramatically reciting movie titles and spy cliches. Kakashi sighed, but I think he was smiling a little under the mask.

We stayed stealthy until we neared the main road. By now it was almost dark. The lights of the village glimmered in the twilight. "Just in time to, um, enjoy the nightlife…" I ventured.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "And I need a bath." He said it in a monotone but my heart still started racing. _I am going to end up in a hot springs with Kakashi Hatake_. I told myself it was for work. It didn't help.

"Well. Guess there's no putting this off any longer," Kakashi sighed. I glanced up. He was fumbling with the back of his mask. Hidden in the shadows away from the road, there was no chance of anyone seeing us. I felt like time was slowing to a crawl again. My eyes opened wide, ready to memorize every detail. _Anyone in Konoha would kill to be in my position right now_ I thought. So why did I feel like bolting? _Because you are so pathetic_ my inner voice said in disgust.

Kakashi's usually competent fingers seemed to take forever to undo the fastening. He didn't look at me once - not even for a split second. I realized I might be making him uncomfortable, so I casually glanced down and pretended to check something in my satchel. We were standing close together in the shade of a big tree. I could feel his movements next to me as he removed the mask. I put on lipstick… again… and then dabbed on perfume… again, all without looking up. When I felt the movements stop, I closed my satchel and smiled to myself.

"I think I'm ready, are you?" I kept my gaze straight ahead, into the foliage.

"...yeah," Kakashi said.

I slipped my arm through his the same moment I turned to look at him. I meant to proceed like nothing had changed, to start chatting about mundane things and slip into character, but my heart wasn't playing along. The moment my gaze fell on his unmasked face, I froze.

"Disappointed?" he said, still avoiding looking at me. His eye was fixed on some imaginary point far away.

"Are you kidding?" I blurted. He was as handsome as you could hope for - but not in the way everyone imagined.

Back in the Academy, it wasn't uncommon to see a doodle of unmasked Kakashi hanging in someone's locker, every so often. Kids had speculated for years. Then the kids grew older, the drawings got more sophisticated, and sometimes it'd be some other part of Kakashi unmasked in a sketch. It really was pretty ridiculous… and now, being here with the real person - I felt bad for him. It must be awful living with that invasion of your privacy, all the time.

He looked nothing like the fan art that Konohagakure was drowning in. There was no triple-chiseled jawline you could cut glass with - and wasn't that obvious? You could see even with the mask how nice and gently his face was structured - I would know, with the number of hours I spent surreptitiously staring… His cheekbones were sloped rather than sharply angled, his chin told the story of his stubborn side, but it wasn't too big. His nose was… studious? Could a nose be that? He had a beauty mark on the lower left of his face.

He was gorgeous. But, not like a mannequin; like a person. Not the face on the cover of a romance novel, but the face always half-hidden behind the novel; immersed in reading. I felt my face break into a huge grin. He looked just like I'd always imagined him.

Kakashi was blushing across a good portion of his face, and without the mask he couldn't hide it from me. His gentle, thoughtful lips - slightly fuller in the middle than they were at the sides - were twisted in a self-conscious smirk. His exposed eye finally swiveled toward me.

"That bad, huh?" he said softly.

"Oh, shut _up_ ," I rolled my eyes, and for good measure, punched him in the arm because it felt right. He smiled for real at that.

"Shall we, Hachidori?" He extended an arm toward the road.

"Oh, Koyote, I thought you'd never ask!" I tightened my grip on him and gushed in a theatrical near-swoon fit for the worst type of soap opera. Kakashi laughed, and as we headed out of the trees and toward the main road, he put his arm around me. That wasn't in the script, but I didn't make him move it. It felt nice, and in all my years of training as a spy, I'd learned that the best performances usually came out of improv, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

The gate into Akayama Village was small but well-kept. Lots of healthy bamboo made a natural wall around the frontage and it had a quaint moat and bridge, very old-fashioned. It made me feel I should be wearing a kimono and geta to cross.

The village depended on trade and tourism to survive, so there weren't any sentries. Instead they had an official Gate Greeter who sat next to the entrance and welcomed all with his oversize fan.

"Irashaimaseeeee!" he called loudly, hopping up from his stool to bow and gesture inward with the fan.

"Thanks," Kakashi said as we walked past. The man tipped his red hat and flashed a peace sign. I giggled and flashed one back.

The streets were busy and, surprisingly, paved in flat stones in some areas, with the rest being hard-packed dirt. The mix of street surfacing gave the main drag a very eccentric and unpredictable feel. _Appropriate for a town full of mercenaries_ I smiled to myself.

"That better be a smile for me," Kakashi growled and I turned to him in surprise, shocked at his tone - until I looked into his face and realized he was doing Koyote again. He winked his dark eye and I giggled. I was feeling more and more comfortable around the Leaf's most well-known jonin - maybe this mission would even turn out to be kinda fun.

"Well, that depends on how much money you plan to spend, Koyote!" I sang out in Hachidori's higher-pitched voice. At least if Kakashi made me nervous again my anxious squeaks would fit right in with my alias' kawaii persona… I giggled and squished my breasts up against Kakashi's side. He blushed. He'd have to work on that…

Just then my stomach growled.

"Was that you? Or me?" Kakashi said, sparing me a lot of embarrassment.

"Me," I admitted. "You're hungry too?"

"Yeah," he said, and started looking around the street for restaurants. "Real food…" I thought I heard him murmur.

My first thought was to ask him what he felt like eating, but I felt it was more Hachidori's nature to demand.

"Koyote! I'm craving udon," I whined sweetly at him.

He chuckled darkly and reached around, pinching me on the butt. I yelped, genuinely shocked. "None of that girly food. We're getting something I want, and you'll eat what you're given."

My jaw dropped and Kakashi winked, grabbed me by the arm and hauled me toward an izakaya. I was already blushing when Kakashi informed the host that he wanted a dark table in the corner. My heart had never beat so fast during a mission, and I had been in a lot of sketchy situations…

"Koyote" pushed me into the low booth first, then rudely sat down nearly on top of me - crushing me into the corner.

"Ah! _Baka neh?!_ " I protested, giving him an ineffectual slap on the shoulder. Kakashi leaned over and nuzzled his face roughly in my hair. Then he tweaked my nose before picking up a menu and burying his face in it.

 _Hachidori would be used to this kind of treatment… she's only in it for the money, after all._ Our little charade was going well so far. Kakashi was a surprisingly good actor. _The butt pinch wasn't really necessary, though…_ When I realized I was breathing harder just from the thought of it, I stopped thinking about it. I bowed my head over the table to peruse my own menu.

Everything looked wonderful, even foods I normally didn't much care for… probably because I was starving and sick of protein bars. "Mmmm!" I said aloud without meaning to. Kakashi reached up and ruffled my hair like I was a kid or a lap dog, and kept his arm there looped over my shoulders. I figured being beet red was okay… what could I do? My blush was the one thing I didn't have complete mastery over and I couldn't help the fact I'd been assigned a mission with the guy I liked. A mission where I was playing his consort, no less…

The waitress came over. She was wearing a skintight black crushed velvet dress under her apron. "Hai, good evening, I'm Ana," she said, checking out Kakashi with brazen, overly-mascara-ed eyes. I leaned into him and slipped my hand under the fold of his yukata, stroking his chest possessively. Kakashi ordered a bottle of midrange sake, uni nigiri, squid salad, gyoza, and roast mackerel with rice. Hachidori gave the waitress stink eye. She took our menus and left, swaying her hips unnecessarily.

Kakashi stared at her backside with unabashed appreciation. I reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Koyote!" I whined, snuggling against him. "Why aren't you paying any attention to _me_?" I pursed my lips and pouted. Hachidori's style was ingenue golddigger.

Koyote shrugged, his exposed eye traveling over my face and downward on languid fashion. "You're not giving me much to look at, Dori-chan," he drawled. My mouth fell open. Before I could react, Kakashi stuck his finger in and poked my tongue.

"AAHH!" I cried in outrage, snapping my jaws shut and covering my mouth with my hands. Koyote was laughing uproariously, having retrieved his hand just quickly enough to avoid being bitten. I was - well, _Hachidori_ was - furious.

I glared and sulked. Ana brought the sake over and started to pour but Kakashi put out his hand to stop her. "I'll do it," he said. Ana had really red nails. Kakashi's hand was touching her wrist. Ana nodded and sashayed away again. I - _not_ Hachidori - imagined shooting senbon into Ana's butt cheeks.

"So you gonna work for it or what?" Kakashi said, filling my cup. I took the sake eagerly. _Hachidori is always thirsty_ I mused, _for the finer things in life._

I demurred, glancing away and blushing purposefully this time. "Work for what, Koyote?" I asked innocently. He chuckled, filling his own glass.

"A toast," Koyote said. "To business arrangements and working partnerships." He said it in a very salacious manner. I tittered and we toasted. Shooting the sake sent a pleasurable, bracing burn down my throat.

"Mmmm," I sighed, setting my cup down. I looked at Koyote. He was sipping his.

"Can't risk passing out and having you rifling my pockets," he grinned over the edge of his cup with a wink. I narrowed my eyes and smiled mischievously at him.

The uni and squid salad arrived at the table, brought out by a youthful busser who gave me two or three unnecessary glances. "Shoo," Koyote told the boy, waving him away with his chopsticks. The kid scurried back to the kitchen.

I smiled and reached for the salad. Koyote moved it away. I rolled my eyes and tried again. He slid it out of my reach.

"Koyote!" I cried, eyeing the food hungrily. He ate some and grinned wickedly, lavender hair flickering in the lantern light.

"For every button you undo on that dress, I'll give you a bite," he said.

My cheeks flushed. _Not_ on purpose. I bit my lip.

"Mmmn, so good!" he teased me cruelly, putting uni on his mouth. I was internally raging. Kakashi was taking this too far! My outfit was already revealing - it only went down to my knees, and it was a soft chiffon fabric that draped all over my curves. Well, what curves I had…

"Don't you like my dress?" I sulked, trying a different tactic.

"Sure," Koyote said, "If we were going to church." He ate a huge mouthful of squid salad.

I glared for real, jaw dropping in surprise at his rudeness. He laughed.

"You keep opening your mouth like that and I'll be obliged to put _something_ in it, even if it's not food." He winked. I stared. I could not believe the things coming out of normally laconic, low-energy Kakashi's mouth. Swallowing nervously, I reached for my sake cup, which he'd already filled.

"C'mon, Hachidori, just one button!" Koyote poked me in the leg with his chopsticks. I sipped sake, trying to calculate how much of my racing pulse was me, how much was Hachidori, and on top of that figure out why I felt so tingly and moist everywhere. And how much of this was Kakashi vs Koyote? Did it matter…?

"Well if you're gonna be like that, guess I'm left no other option but that bag of a waitress… what was her name? Ana! Right," Koyote turned away from me and raised a hand as if to flag her down. "I'll just have to-"

"No!" I said, my hand shooting out to squeeze his thigh. "No, please, Koyote-"

His gaze fell to where my hand was resting. "That's better," he said, refilling my sake glass. "Now," he said, "Want some food?" He lifted an uni nigiri in his chopsticks and gestured at the top of my dress with his chin.

I bit my lip and lowered my eyes submissively. My hands went to the top button. It sprang open easily, the pearlized nub slipping through the slit in the chiffon.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it," Koyote's voice was a self-entitled lilt. "Open your mouth," he said.

I did, and he crammed the entire uni sushi into it. "MMMPH!" I squealed, recoiling as he laughed and slapped his leg in mirth. I chewed sullenly. _Damn this is delicious_ I thought. _Totally worth it._ I washed it down with sake.

"More?" Koyote raised an eyebrow, proffering chopsticks full of squid. I nodded, obediently undoing another button. He grinned and fed me, then refilled my cup.

"Thank you," I said, undoing the third button. He gave me another bite, eyes lingering on the skin of my chest this time. Luckily, the dress had a high, ruffled and conservative neckline to start so I had at least a few more to go before we'd get kicked out of the restaurant for indecency. I didn't want to miss the main course.

Just then the gyoza arrived. _Oh no, I forgot about those…_ Kakashi was smiling evilly as if he could read my mind. He waved a dumpling back and forth in front of me, teasing me with it like I was a cat.

"You know what to do," he said. I sighed and unbuttoned the fourth hole. He popped the gyoza in my mouth and I had to work to not groan in pleasure. It was just a little crispy on the edges, warm and with the perfect amount of onion and pork.

I drank some sake and relaxed a little, leaning back in the booth. Kakashi seemed to be enjoying the food too and I had to admit that if nothing else at least the mission was entertaining so far. I glanced down at my chest. Only a little V of skin was showing, but Kakashi (or maybe it was just Koyote) seemed to be enjoying that as well.

"More?" Kakashi held the sake bottle over my cup. I nodded and he poured. A little-known part of spy training was increasing one's tolerance of alcohol. For my size I was no lightweight, so I wasn't really worried about having too much.

Then the mackerel came out. "Oh my!" I exclaimed. It was beautifully roasted and sprinkled with green onions. Kakashi was looking at it lustfully.

"My favorite," he murmured. Somehow I knew that it was him saying it and not part of the Koyote act, so I filed the information away in my mind. He started to eat, hogging it all to himself.

I made sort of a mewling noise. He snorted between bites of fish and raised an eyebrow. I huffed and undid a button. He took his sweet time selecting and picking up a piece of mackerel in his chopsticks, all while glancing lingeringly at my bosom.

"I didn't know you had such a weakness for food," he said as I opened my mouth and he finally gave it to me. It was delicious. I'd always had an affinity for saba and was glad to find out that Kakashi did, too. I got a few more bites until the plate was clean and my dress was undone to the top of my bosom. _Thank goodness for Victorian fashion trends_ I thought as I drained another glass of sake.

Ana came back to our table and clear. "We have dessert specials," she purred at Kakashi. "Interested?" She directed all her attention at him and I knew exactly what she was getting at. I squished closer to Kakashi so my boobs were right against his arm. "Koyote, I'm still… _hungry_ ," I whispered in his ear, brushing my lips against the lobe.

"Yes," he said to Ana. "Yes, we're interested. In dessert." I noticed with gratification that there was a faint flush on his cheekbones.

"We have creme brulee, tiramisu and chocolate fudge cake." Ana smiled fakely at me. Hachidori smiled fakely back.

"Oh Koyote, I LOVE creme brulee! Please, can we get that one?" I snuggled and begged. It wasn't a hard act to put on. I did love creme brulee. Passionately.

"Yeah," Kakashi said, nodding at the waitress. Ana nodded curtly in return and stalked away, most likely hoping to find another victim for her charms at one of her other tables…

"I hope it has raspberries!" I chirped, disengaging from Kakashi now that Ana was gone so I could rifle in my bag for my mirror and check my makeup.

"Get over here," Kakashi growled, reaching an arm around my waist and dragging me back toward him. He didn't stop until I was right next to him again, so close I could smell the hair styling product we'd used on his Land of Snow-inspired coif.

He reached his other hand over and slid it between my knees, slowly dragging it up my leg and my skirt along with it…

"Koyote!" I squeaked. "We're in public-"

"No one's watching," he drawled, eye taking me in lazily. His hand stopped midway up my thigh and he pulled my legs apart, draping the one nearest him over his own leg. "We might as well get to know each other better, Dori-chan." His fingers toyed with the edge of my skirt.

My heart was racing. I felt dizzy - a combination of the sake, my crush and my nerves. But it bothered me that I didn't know how much of this was Koyote, and how much was Kakashi. Was he always this forward when he went out and had a few drinks in him? I couldn't say. I'd only ever known him from afar, aside from that day in the valley…

Professionally, I thought it was fine. Koyote as a character, if I had to profile him, did seem like a lecherous jerk. Our brazenness in this izakaya was likely to attract the attention of the dregs and those dregs would probably inform someone who happened to be in the merc gang.

Was that it, then? Was the genius of Konoha just going about his mission with full commitment?

"Not so fast, Ko-san!" I reached up and tapped him on the nose and giggled. "You should save room for dessert." I pushed him away lightly, but kept my leg draped over his. I giggled profusely as I poured him more sake. Holding the glass up to his lips for him, I whispered in his ear again.

"How many bites of brulee do you think I should have?" I said softly, trailing my fingers down between my breasts. He sipped the sake as he counted buttons.

"At least six." His voice was husky. I glanced down at myself and burst out laughing.

"Koyote! Six will definitely be indecent. You'll get us arrested for sure." I looked up at him through my lashes, fluttering them, and blushed.

Kakashi just stared at me. Someone dropped the dessert at our table - I didn't even see who - I was distracted by the intensity in my teammate's dark gaze. His exposed eye glinted with something similar to how he looked in combat… but it wasn't quite that.

"Six or nothing," he suddenly smiled, as if he was announcing a good result at panchinko. He picked up the dessert spoon with a silly, lighthearted look on his face. I wasn't quite comfortable, mainly because it was Kakashi… but creme brulee didn't come around all that often in my world.

"Koyote, you are such a bad boy!" I scolded under my breath as I lifted my hands to my dress and surreptitiously glanced around the dining room. I let myself blush hard and moved slowly, peeking up at him after undoing each one.

His eye flicked between my face and my chest, gaze half-lidded and languid. Either he was genuinely enjoying our little game or he was one of the best actors I'd ever met.

I undid the sixth button and the neckline fell open. I felt the temperature change - the air of the izakaya hitting the sensitive skin of my breasts. The dress was undone all the way to nearly the bottom of my sternum. You could see a huge amount of cleavage and a hint of the band of my push-up bra. A group of skeevy dudes that had just entered the bar were checking me out. I turned red and edged closer to Kakashi.

His arm tightened around me. A spoonful of creme brulee floated into my field of vision.

"Good girl," Koyote whispered in my ear.

The dessert was definitely worth it.

...

After the restaurant we meandered the street, arm in arm, looking slightly tipsy while spending money on touristy junk. I had talked Koyote into letting me do up one button so I wasn't quite so scandalous, with the price being only a kiss on the cheek. It was almost sweet… if he wasn't so pervy. Every time I talked to him his sleepy eyes were either on my boobs or my butt.

I chattered away at him as we wove further into town, giggling and happily swinging my bag of tacky souvenirs. It turned out that Hachidori had a strange love of magnets, and insisted that Koyote take her into every shop to see if there was one she wanted.

My bag currently held 25 magnets, and my "date" was getting visibly annoyed.

"Hachidori. You just got a tulip one back there, at that other shop." Koyote leaned over the magnet carousel and ran a hand through his pink-purple hair.

"This tulip is white! The other was red. And this one says 'Akayama' - look, isn't it adorable?" I shoved the magnet at Kakashi's face. He grabbed my wrist. Gently twisting my arm so I had to get close to him, he sighed and spoke in a low voice, plucking the magnet from my fingers.

"I'm beginning to think you're _stalling_ , Hachidori." His voice was warm and I felt a tingle rush down my spine.

I reached futilely for the magnet but he held it away. "Stalling? Whatever are you talking about, Koyote?" I said with a nervous giggle.

"The hot springs?" he said, looking into my eyes for the first time in awhile.

I knew I was blushing. I looked into his exposed eye. He winked. "You did tell me, yesterday in Midori Town, that if I brought you here you could guarantee a _good_ time, isn't that right, Dori-chan?"

I flushed deeper. That was all ad-libbed. "Hmph!" I tossed my head, making sure black waves flew into his smug face. "I did promise that, if _you_ took me on a real date. Usually my _real dates_ buy me something nice, Koyote-kun…" I kind of whispered the last part and pushed up against him. "Are you going to buy me something nice?" I whined as I nuzzled into his chest.

An exasperated sigh. "Lead me to where I can buy you something _nice_ then, you little devil," Koyote growled. He stuck the tulip back on the carousel. "No more damn magnets. I need a bath. Get moving!" He swatted my behind as he said the last part and I yelped. We were right by the checkstand and the cashier looked at us dubiously. Glancing at the young man while acting embarrassed, I noticed he had a scar peeking out of the edge of his rolled-up sleeve. It kind of looked like an upside-down _pi_ symbol…

"Oh, Koyote!" I stopped and grabbed his yukata. "Weren't you supposed to meet that friend of yours here to talk about that new deal? When are we…" I babbled it meaningfully at Kakashi.

"Sssh!" he hushed me venomously. "That's not public information," he said under his breath. "This guy is a mercenary, some kind of big shot. I don't wanna offend him by having it blabbed all over town!" He reached out and grabbed me roughly by the chin.

"So shut your mouth," he hissed, eye glinting ebony. "And keep your mind off of men's business." He released me. We'd kept our voices down at the perfect level. The cashier had definitely heard us - he had rearranged all the lighters while he pretended not to be listening to our spat.

I looked woundedly at Kakashi for one… two seconds, then shrugged and pointed across the street.

"Look Koyote! An antique jewelry store!" I dug my nails into his arm and proceeded to pull him out of the shop.

Kakashi sighed, turning to the cashier as we left. "These kinda girls, right?"

The cashier nodded sympathetically. _Good. Very good, Kakashi…_ I thought. His performance brought a smile to my face. I dragged him toward the jewelry shop.

"You have five minutes, Hachidori," he said in a harsh voice and I giggled, pretty sure Kakashi really meant it.

Luckily a seasoned shopper like myself didn't need long. I careened around the showroom, ooohing and aaahing and getting fingerprints on the cases. The salesman politely answered my questions and pretended he didn't notice the egregious neckline of my dress. Kakashi stood unmoving by the door, arms crossed and doing a wonderful job of looking like the jewelry shopping experience was a fate worse than death.

The salesman took out the item I - well, Hachidori - chose, and I ran over recklessly to Kakashi, breasts bouncing. "Koyote, what do you think?! I want this one!" I squealed, holding out my finger and waggling my hand under his nose.

Koyote's eyebrows raised. "That's… a ring," he said.

"Isn't it gorgeous! Please get it for me. I'll make it worth yout whiiile," I sang, fluttering my eyelashes and twisting in place so my assets jiggled. Kakashi put a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. The move hid his blush a bit. He was getting better.

"Fine," Koyote sighed in exasperation. He reached under his yukata and drew out a fine leather wallet. He walked over to the salesman, who was busily polishing the glass of the counter. The salesman bowed respectfully as Kakashi neared.

"How much for that," he jerked his head at me.

"$3,000. Sir," the salesman bowed again. I pretended to be engrossed with admiring myself in a mirror, posing with my new bauble. We were getting reimbursed by the client. I'd made sure to pick something in the budget. _Nothing to feel guilty about. Not really Kakashi's money._ It did look nice, even though it was Hachidori's style and not mine.

Koyote coolly took out the bills and tossed them on the counter. He shook his head at me as the salesman went to get his receipt.

"Would you like me to box it for you, sir?" The salesman offered when he brought the receipt, starting to take out a gift bag. Koyote waved him off.

"She's just going to lose it immediately in the hot springs anyway," he drawled. The salesman was a lot classier than our characters and had the good grace to just nod politely and bow again. "Tell me," Koyote asked, "We've heard a lot about the Akayama hot springs - but is there a coed pool?"

"Koyote!" I wailed, looking hurt.

The salesman adjusted his bowtie. "Ah, I believe, sir, there are… special accommodations for guests of a certain… stature." He bowed again.

"Oh, good, I wouldn't want all this to go to waste," Kakashi said it amicably and conspiratorially to the salesman. "Look at her. Happy she's burning a hole in my pocket." He shook his head again. He came over and grabbed me unceremoniously by the arm.

"Hurry up," he said quietly. "I need to get up early and work. I need to find out what's up with…" and right there Kakashi name-dropped the purported merc leader. "...Before my supplier backs out."

I looked up at him like it was all above my intellectual reasoning level. _Poor Hachidori_. I was sure the glass-polishing salesman had heard us.

"Okay okay Ko-san! I'm coming. Thank you for this!" I trotted along behind Kakashi, babbling and giggling into the night air.

We walked toward the center of town where the hot springs was located. I admired my ring, chattered about nothing to a stoic Koyote, and thought about the mission. The sloped roofs of the buildings rose in a staggered line on each side of us, dark blue tile shining under lamplight and stars. There were plenty of people about, getting beers after the late shift, or on dates, or doing tourist things like us.

It had only been a couple hours and we'd already made probable contact with members of the gang. The magnet store cashier definitely had the brand, and the sandwich board outside the vintage jewelry store had read, "Gemini Jewels." Hopefully the lines we'd cast would come up with something useful and allow us to progress.

I could feel Kakashi's crankiness about wanting to bathe; it wasn't an act I was sure because he had a reputation for fastidiousness. His steps were impatient as we swayed toward our goal, and I tried not to fixate too much on the sensation of his hand sliding from around my shoulders… to my waist… and past… as we got closer to the hot springs.

His fingers were now lingering around where my pantyline crossed my hip. I felt him plucking at it as we walked. We were both pretty relaxed now that the sake had mellowed in our bloodstreams and if I imagined just a tiny bit… it would feel like a real date…

 _When was the last time I was on a real date anyway? I can't even remember… was it that day with Hayate… That was awkward…_ I cringed slightly at the memory. _Wonder when Kakashi's last real date was… Probably like just before we all got called in to see Sarutobi._

I giggled at my own self-deprecating joke. But it was possible - a brunch date - or maybe Kakashi didn't really date either. Maybe he stayed in, reading dirty books...It was a nice thought. Hachidori's new ring sparkled in front of me as I wiggled my fingers and admired it. The garish yellow topaz was set in filigree of silver, with tiny diamonds around the top and accents in several different types of gold.

"...Damn," Kakashi said suddenly, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Huh? Hmmm, Koyote? What is it?" I glanced up from daydreaming and looked where he was looking.

"The hot springs is closed," he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A signboard hung on a gated entry. There was a path leading back to somewhere hidden behind a screen of forsythe and a tall wooden wall. From behind the wall, steam rose enticingly up into the night sky.

My heart lurched one way, and then the other. _Does this mean we can skip this part…_ I was so nervous it seemed like a fine turn of events… until I realized that meant we'd go straight to the hotel. I swallowed. _How far and how fast does Kakashi want to take this act? If he does at all, that is… And what do I want? Does it even matter?_ It didn't. It was a mission. Literally anything could be filed under "well it was for the good of the mission." But that didn't really reconcile it with your soul, after. I knew that from experience.

"This is all your fault, Hachidori," Kakashi said loudly.

"Whaaa?" I wailed, clinging to his arm. "I hurried, just like you told me to, Ko-san…"

"All the damn _shopping_." He said it like a dirty word. Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, he sighed again. "Well, there's no other option."

"What's that, Koyote-kun?"

"We'll have to sneak in."

My stomach dropped into my ballet flats. "Wha-what?" I stammered, honestly surprised. This seemed unnecessary and reckless… plus, a closed spa meant a deserted spa… which meant naked Hanare trapped in steam with naked Kakashi Hatake, with no one else around…

 _He must really want a nice bath._ I looked more closely at the sign. "Closed Early Sundays Until Further Notice. For Renovations." There didn't seem to be any construction happening.

"Renovations? At night?" I mused aloud in Hachidori's high-pitched voice.

Kakashi nodded and simultaneously I felt him pinch my hip. He inclined his head to the right side of the hot springs property. I squinted past a boulder and forsythe. A light was on in a back building. I could see the outline of a truck, too. There was a double "I" symbol scratched crudely onto its gas panel.

"Koyote!" I giggled loudly. "You're so naughty. How are we going to sneak in-"

"Sssh!" he hissed. "Do you want everyone to know?" he added in a loud whisper, looking angrily at me. Then his eyelid flashed down in a wink..

I giggled shrilly and clamped a hand over my mouth. Kakashi took my hand and pulled me to the left, into the shadows of the spa greeting house.

He found a large planter of poppies that we could use as a step up to the gate. We clambered over, rushed and ungainly like civilians. He boosted me up first, hand on my butt, because, I assumed, that was in character for Koyote.

I dropped down on the other side of the wall with an appropriately incompetent "Oof!" and "Ow!" - making sure I lost my balance and fell onto the ground. Kakashi was right behind, trying to look cool as he descended but ending up swearing and nearly twisting his ankle when he landed.

I had to stifle a real laugh; anyone observing this would never in a million years suspect we were ninja. It was that bad. _Excellent work…_

"My dress!" I wailed, showing a rip to Koyote.

"Oh, shut it," he grumbled. "I'll buy you a new one." He straightened his jacket. "Besides, who cares? You're about to take it off anyway." He hadn't bothered to whisper.

I glanced toward the utility building where the gemini-marked truck was parked. The light that had been on in the window was now out. _Good_ , _they noticed us._

The Akayama hot springs wasn't a huge spa but it was very luxurious. Many plants had been imported to give it an exotic feel. Orchids and palms, just to name a few, surrounded the lagoon, providing privacy and sound break in addition to shade and fragrance. The pool itself was natural, but with artificial rock additions in some areas to create seating and sunbathing alcoves.

The lagoon had a lower part that was screened separately for men and women, traditional-style and accessible to anyone who used the spa, and then there were several pools at a slightly higher elevation that had individual screens and could be rented co-ed, for a substantial fee.

...But since we were breaking in after-hours, the fee didn't matter. _Well that'll help the mission budget_ was the thought that ran through my head.

"Over here looks good. C'mon, you've held out on me long enough." Kakashi gave me a gentle caress to my hair, paused and then shoved me in the back roughly toward the far side of the lagoon that was nearer the utility building. I instantly comprehended his plan, and felt apprehension and excited warmth at the same time. I'd done this sort of maneuver before, but what would it be like with Kakashi?

 _It's not real_ I reminded myself. _Just do your job._ A wisp of quiet sadness floated up but it was easily shushed away. I locked all that in the deeper recesses of my mind where it usually stayed. I needed to focus.

The veneer of professionalism settled in my eyes. We needed to suss out some mercs, make contact. Whoever was being shady in the utility shed was a good target. The most absurd inroads were often the safest, I'd learned. The sillier, the less premeditated it looked and therefore it aroused less suspicion. Two drunk tourists, one who happened to have goods for sale to the renegades, were trespassing for a dip in the pool… Plausible yet ridiculous. Perfect.

 _This needs to be authentic, or it puts us at risk. If we're found out at any point on this mission, someone might get hurt. Kakashi could be killed…_

That thought galvanized me. I turned and winked at him. "Last one in is a big dick!" I giggled, running ahead to the edge of the pool. Kakashi wasn't more than a step behind me. As we reached the water's edge, he scooped me into his arms.

"Ladies first," he said, and threw me in.

I screamed before the splash swallowed up the sound. Resurfacing, I sputtered in outrage. "Koyote! Look at me! My hair! My dress-"

He yawned and started undoing his yukata. "Your dress was ruined anyway. Take it off if it bothers you," he suggested. I pushed wet bangs out of my face and pouted, shoulders-deep in steaming water. Behind Kakashi, I saw a lump of shadow shift by the utility building. _Looks like our quarry is taking the bait._

One concern flitted through my head - my hair dye. It was a bit risky to get it wet in the hot springs. Kakashi had forgotten - he'd likely just been focused on the splash being a good hook for our voyeurs, which it was. The black dye was strong, so it shouldn't wash out if I could just avoid stressing it more. I'd check it in the morning. I could always get it redone in town during the mission…

I paddled slowly toward the bank. "I can't get it off when it's wet and stuck to me like this," I whined up at him. He'd taken off the yukata and everything but his underwear, and the moonlight shone down on lavender hair and taut muscles. _Damn_ … I thought, taking a moment to admire him.

"Come up here," he ordered, patting the space next to him on the smooth stone. I reached for the edge of the pool and he grabbed me around the torso and hauled me up. As he did I checked the position of our voyeurs. The clumps of shadow had moved closer, to behind some shrubs about 25 feet from Kakashi's back.

I sat, dripping in my soaked dress like a beached jellyfish. Kakashi squatted in front of me, chuckling. "Should've done this hours ago," he said as he traced a finger down my wet bosom. "This dress is a lot more... flattering this way." He moved his hand and ran a finger down my spine to my tailbone. The light-colored chiffon was kind of transparent when wet and stuck to every bump and crevice. I blushed.

"Stand up," Koyote said gruffly. I obeyed, because Hachidori was in it for the long game... and also because the creeps in the bushes would get a good view.

Koyote reached out and grabbed the hem of my skirt. He pulled upward, uncovering my legs. I shivered reflexly even though it wasn't the least bit cold. He lifted a bit higher and I felt the breeze on my derriere. My white lace panties were soaked too, of course. A shrub moved, but both Kakashi and I pretended not to notice. I glanced down at him coyly. His exposed eye was half-lidded and gave nothing away. The bandages were holding up nicely over his Sharingan. His mouth was pursed slightly.

He ran his free hand over my butt. I grinned at him like I was used to it. Hachidori would be, no matter who it was… even the great Kakashi Hatake… the boy who carried me home…

...

The best way to describe this kind of thing is "a horse on the block."

The bait kunoichi or shinobi is put on display and used as the axis for new interactions. It could be in a variety of contexts… sporting events, business meetings… and commonly, sexual encounters.

Kakashi's hand explored my backside thoroughly, long fingers digging into my hip and curving across to where my inner thigh began. My cheeks were heating up, and not from fake blushing. He was giving whoever was in that bush behind us a really good show. _Very thorough. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less… they do call him a genius. And he reads all that smut…_

When be finished groping me back there he stood and yanked the dress up over my shoulders, peeling it away from my torso. But instead of pulling it all the way off-

"Koyote?!" I cried, voice muffled from within wet chiffon. I could hear him laughing. He'd left the dress stuck over my head, the wet fabric acting like a straightjacket that kept my arms up and immobilized while covering my face. Meanwhile, the rest of me was unclothed down to my lace panties and my matching white push-up bra.

Kakashi - er, Koyote - was laughing uproariously. "Aargh!" I extended a leg and tried to kick him. He caught me while I was off-balance and spun me around, giving the voyeurs a 360-degree view of my assets all while looking like he was just messing around.

"Stop! Koyote! I'm getting dizzy!" He ignored me and kept twirling me in circles. "Oooh!" I wailed. He finally let go, and laughed harder while I stumbled around blindly in my skivvies, trying to get my balance.

"You have nice tits, Hachidori. Really… bouncy," he snorted. "And a nice ass to match. I guess all the money I've spent on you hasn't been a waste after all." I finally managed to stop tilting around and stood there, unable to free my arms or see anything, dripping onto the concrete. I waited to see what his next move would be. Letting him take the lead was working well so far.

"All right. I guess that's enough fun. Come here," he said. I followed the sound of his voice, taking careful, tiny steps so I wouldn't trip.

"Good girl," he said as I reached him. He pulled the soaking dress off me and threw it aside. He turned me so I was facing away from him, slightly toward the shrubbery, and started fondling my breasts, from behind. I felt my eyes start to glaze and my breathing quicken. _Kakashi_ … It wasn't real. I pulled myself back to cold reality, but I couldn't lie to myself and pretend I wasn't aroused.

He was playing with my nipples through the bra. They hardened and he started to slip the straps from my shoulders. I was surprised when he leaned down and kissed me behind the ear, lips brushing my neck. It seemed rather tender, for Koyote…

 _Oh… permission?_ The thought flitted through my brain. Perhaps. Kakashi wasn't used to these kinds of assignments, after all. I arched my back and ground my butt onto his crotch. A little groan escaped his lips. I lifted my head toward him, "Ooh Koyote, you _are_ a big dick, aren't you?"

"The biggest," he said smugly, and I giggled. It was so Koyote. I felt him undo the clasp of my bra and the straps fell away, revealing my breasts in the light of the moon and the hanging lanterns.

"Very nice," he purred, touching them again. Then his hand slid downward. "And what about here?" He slipped his fingers under the edge of my panties. I saw the shrub agitate. Someone was back there for sure. Hopefully someone useful to us.

Kakashi's fingers stroked over the bare sensitive skin between my legs. He made a show of taking some time, but didn't try to penetrate me. It was a delicate caress, but our voyeurs wouldn't be able to tell the difference from their vantage point.

"Get in the pool," he said brusquely, and let go of me. Turning away, he slipped off his briefs and went to the edge of the springs, lowering himself in. I turned and followed, taking off my panties and tossing them on top of his briefs. _I hope he remembers not to get his hair wet,_ I fretted. The lavender color was a lot less robust…

I slid into the water. It was steamy and hot and divine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadows moving. They were dark bundles, edging closer, from one bush to another before settling into a landscape of large rocks and hostas that was pretty near us. I inclined my head slightly in that direction and Kakashi nodded. He moved through the water toward me and propped his arms on the ledge of the pool.

"Rub my back, Hachidori." He commanded irritably. "I'm all stressed out from this damn deal."

I came up beside him and did as he told me, pressing my fingers into the muscles of his lower neck. "But there isn't a deal yet, Koyo-sama," I said sweetly.

"That's just it! This 'mercenary merchant' whoever he is is supposed to be difficult to find. Yet he has a chokehold on exports in this region. Father'll kill me if I don't close this deal."

"Poor Koyote-kun," I cooed as I rubbed his back. "Such hard work, making money."

"You have no idea," he said, a convincing sulky playboy brat. "I only have a day, two maybe, before my supplier takes his shipment elsewhere." He huffed a huge maligned sigh and I pressed my thumbs into his shoulderblades. A real groan came from his lips and I smiled into the steam. ' _A' in Massage 101, 'A' in Full-Body Massage, A+ in Massage for Healing, that's me_ I thought with some pride.

 _A- in Erotic Massage… but that was only because I couldn't stop laughing when the model got a stiffy…_

There. We'd dropped sensitive info. When would these voyeurs make their move? Tonight, tomorrow? We'd acted like lovers. Was it too soon to bail now that the trap was set?

"Hachidori." Kakashi's voice had an undertone that put me on alert. He turned to face me in the water, bent his head and kissed me.

My head spun. Had he noticed something I'd missed? Did he feel kissing just looked right for the scene? Suddenly there was a crackle - a leaf or twig. From the direction of our "audience." Kakashi's kiss turned more aggressive, his tongue pushing through my lips and going deeper. I held on to his shoulders, squinted through my lightheadedness and made out three figures emerging from the hostas. I tapped my finger three times against Kakashi's left nipple, underwater. He nodded slightly into the kiss.

"Hey!" a harsh voice shout-whispered at us. I jumped back from Kakashi with a squeal, splashing wildly. He turned swiftly in the water to face them, fists raised. The lead figure had their arms up to protect themselves from my terrified splashing. That, plus the fact that they'd verbally hailed us versus silently attacking, meant that some type of parley was on the table.

I swam up behind Kakashi, clinging to his back and whimpering.

"Be quiet, Hachidori!" he admonished. He lowered his fists a fraction. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded of the voyeurs. The lead one had a bandanna, one had a brown ponytail and one was blond with sunglasses. They all wore cargo pants on a slate blue color, and brown vests.

"I'm Guru," said the one in front with the bandanna. "This is Haven," he jerked a thumb at the blonde in sunglasses, "and Tiny Tim. But you're the one trespassing, so maybe you should tell us who you are, purdy boy." Guru crossed his arms and grinned. He had pasty white skin, a huge nose and several silver teeth.

"Why should I," Kakashi said warily. Guru sighed and reached back into his pants, pulling out a revolver. He waved it amicably at us. Haven took a crossbow off her back, and Tiny Tim dangled a grenade like a dog toy.

"We got the weapons," Guru said. "Plus, we might know the fella you was telling your ladyfriend about."


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi hesitated, then lowered his fists. "I'm Koyote Ochiru."

"What about her?" Guru jerked his chin at me.

"Hachidori," Kakashi said. Guru eyed me.

"J… just Hachidori!" I squeaked and waved nervously.

"What's this deal," Guru said.

"I'm not at liberty to talk about it other than with the Mercenary Merchant himself," Kakashi said. "Apologies, but it would be rude."

Guru eyed him. "How're you supposed to gain our trust then, purdy boy?"

"Hell if I know!" Kakashi threw up his hands in a splash of water. Guru startled, Tiny Tim flinched and Haven almost loosed a bolt. _Amateurs_ I laughed in my head. "Why don't _you_ tell me?" Kakashi did his best Koyote entitled eye roll and crossed his arms huffily.

"Hmm," Guru thought a minute. I had a strong premonition it wasn't going to be good. "You gonna plow her?" he jerked his head at me again.

Kakashi hesitated. That had caught him off guard. _Poor Kakashi… he doesn't know how these things go._ I felt guilty for some reason, as if it was my fault he was there. He recovered and put on a puzzled and annoyed expression.

"Well yeah, eventually," he scratched his face on the bandage side. "You should see the stuff I bought her. It's happening sooner or later! Gotta get my money's worth - I'm a fracking businessman, after all!" Kakashi hit a good note and the mercs laughed, Tiny Tim elbowing Haven. Kakashi spread his palms and shrugged, grinning. It was disarming and charming. I steeled myself for whatever the request was going to be.

"Alright purdy boy. You go on and give it to the lil' lady there, let us film it. Then we take you to see you-know-who."

Kakashi was shocked dead silent. I jumped in with a wild giggle. "Ooh, Koyote!" I always wanted to be an actress!" I squealed and hugged his neck. The mercs guffawed, no doubt thinking Hachidori was such a dim floozie that she didn't have full understanding of what was about to happen.

Kakashi still hadn't recovered, so I kept babbling. "Please, Koyote! Didn't you hear? They want to make a movie of us!" I begged and kissed his face and neck, trying to rouse him into a response.

Finally he spoke. "I have a reputation!" he sputtered. "My family has a legitimate name in the merchant community - I can't put my face in a porn -"

"No one cares about your face, honey. Even though it is nice," Haven chuckled. Guru nodded.

"We just blur that out. It's the other stuff and _her_ that people pay for." He shrugged. "No offense."

"Let me get this straight. You're proposing that if Hachidori and I screw in front of you, you're going to tape it, sell the video-"

"It's actually a subscription service model," Guru said. "But you're generally right." Tiny Tim nodded vigorously and looked at me, licking his lips.

"You get free labor like this often?" Kakashi glared. The mercs laughed.

"Nah we usually pay below market to poor peasants who need a buck." Guru seemed proud of this fact.

Kakashi picked up on it. "Smart," he rewarded Guru with a grin. The shabby mercenary stood a bit taller under the praise from the "legitimate" businessman, Koyote. I smiled to myself. _Kakashi's legendary sweet talking at work…_

"This is just so you have some dirt on me, so I won't betray your boss. And you get a new release out of it too." Kakashi smirked.

"Yep," Guru said. "Wanna deal or what? Boss's hard to get to without a reference. Your supply might dry up before it happens."

Kakashi put his hand on his chin and pretended to ponder. I hung on his neck. "Oh come on, Koyote! It won't do any harm! It'll be like a little memento of our time together! You can always go to their site and watch it when you miss me!" Haven and Guru cracked up. Tiny Tim leered.

I was hoping to add some levity, let Kakashi know it was alright - that I was fully committed. But it seemed to have the opposite effect - I detected a slight blanching of his skin, the slightest tightening of the muscles below his jaw.

"Please, Koyote-sama. I won't tell a soul," I put my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me. "It'll be just between us. Our little secret." I emphasized each word, putting as much warmth into my gaze as I could. His hands tightened around my waist, underwater. I nodded. "All we have to do," I whispered, leaning in close, "Is finish what we started." My lips brushed against his ear and I nibbled on it gently.

"Fine," Kakashi said brusquely. "You'd better hurry up and start filming. I'm not here to babysit your little production." He growled the last part and the aggression got an approving nod from Guru. He snapped his fingers and Tiny Tim put down the grenade. He unslung a pack from his shoulder and took out a portable audio/visual setup.

 _Wonder how many of their paychecks they had to sink into that_ , I thought, musings on economic forces wafting into my head in hilariously incongruous fashion. That usually happened to me in these moments, though. Incredibly lucid unrelated thoughts…

"Hachidori." Kakashi saying my name caught my attention. I looked away from the renegade porn entrepreneurs and back at my teammate.

"Yes, Koyote?" I smiled up sweetly. Our naked bodies brushed against one another beneath the surface of the hot springs.

"You're pretty young for this kind of thing. I could just hire someone to do it. You could go ahead to the hotel."

"Wh-what?" I stammered in surprise. _Was he saying he'd rather do this with some stranger?! It was our mission!_ "Koyote! Are you trying to dump me? Right when I'm getting my big break!" I cried.

"Shut up," he snapped. "I don't want any legal trouble. Tell me the truth, Hachidori: are you underage?"

 _He's giving me an out…_ I marveled. Did I want to take it? Did he want me to take it? The thought of leaving his side pained me. _It would be like abandoning a comrade on the battlefield…_

I couldn't. "You didn't care how old I was before!" I accused, pouting. The mercs were set up and ready to go, watching our spat with amused chuckles. Koyote rolled his eye.

"We weren't in this situation before," he drawled. "You think I want to go to jail because I did it with a minor on video?! What would my father say!"

"Um… that it was hot…?" I said ditzily. The renegades broke down. Guru slapped his leg and Haven had to move her goggles to wipe a tear of mirth away. Tiny Tim grinned flatly at all of us, holding up the slate.

Kakashi's hands moved from my waist to my upper arms. He shook me a little. "Hachidori! This is serious," his voice was grim. "How old are you? Tell me the truth or I'll beat it out of you." He shook me again, harder.

The intensity of Kakashi's dark eye stole my breath. His lips were tense and he looked truly angry. _Maybe he wants me to go…_

I couldn't. "Koyote! Stop," I squealed. "I'm 18! I promise! I'm totally legal!"

The shaking stopped. "Fine then," he muttered. Something in his tone made my eyes start to water. _Strange. I don't usually lose control like this_. I brought a hand up to melodramatically dab my eyes. I'd turn it to our advantage.

I gave a huge sniffle, looking up at him pathetically. He had his arms crossed and wouldn't make eye contact. "You don't even like me, do you," I sniffled again. He didn't answer.

"Well I guess it'll be make-up sex…" I said disconsolately to the stoic Kakashi, to float the idea to the mercs.

"Excellent," Guru overheard and nodded.

"This is going to be great," Haven was saying to Guru. "Maybe good enough for Premium."

"With those bandages… he can be a returning war hero. Come back to his high school sweetheart. She thought he was dead… he didn't write." Guru said, setting up the shot.

"That's really romantic, Guru," Haven said.

"I'm full of surprises, darlin.'" Guru gave the cam a final adjustment.

"I'll make sure to remember all that for the thumbnail blurb." Haven took out a tiny pen and pad and jotted down a couple notes.

"Koyote?" I whispered. Kakashi still wouldn't look at me. _Luckily this is all pretend… isn't it?_

Haven motioned Tiny Tim. "Rolling," Haven said. The slate snapped down.

"Action," Guru grunted.

...

I waited a moment, to see if Kakashi would take the lead as he'd done earlier, but he stood motionless facing away from me, profile to the camera. He did nothing, so I started to work.

I half-floated, half-swam toward him, propelling myself upward on my toes so my breasts would break the surface with each step. _Might as well make it a good movie if we're stuck doing this. We can always try to destroy the vid later before they upload… or have Intel deal with it if it does make it into the wild._

I bobbed toward Kakashi's muscular back. _Of course having Intel Division on it would mean telling them about it… maybe that would be a problem for Kakashi…_

I wasn't too concerned. I was unrecognizable, and they were going to blur Kakashi's face. The makeup over his anbu tattoo was staying put... I was close to him now. He had such a nice body… fit, but not overly ripped. Just strong and muscular. Just enough to be able to accomplish all the amazing physical activities his job required.

"Is it really you?" I said as I reached for him. My voice came out high, the right Hachidori pitch, but with an unintended waver. _Nerves? Well of course… it's Kakashi_. A distant pang somewhere way back in my mind and heart. _If only this was real._

 _Well, a lie is as real as you make it_. I'd long forgotten which old geisha at the boarding school had said that, but the lesson stuck.

My fingers brushed Kakashi's back. His skin was smooth and perfect, cool compared to the heat of the onsen. "It's been such a long time," I said. It _had_ been a long time. The only action I ever got was from work. It seemed to have an inverse effect on my real love life.

This… this was half work, half something else for me. I'd have to process it later. I'd been in love with Kakashi since I was seven years old. I'd expected it to go away, but if I was being honest with myself… it had only sharpened over time.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, holding him and caressing his chest and stomach, pressing my face and breasts against his back like I couldn't get close enough.

I clung to him a moment, remembering.

" _G-get on your back?" I hesitated. I'd been taught to never accept rides from strangers._

" _I'm stronger than you. Look at yourself. You're crying, exhausted… obviously lost."_

" _I am not!"_

" _You've been walking in circles for more than an hour."_

" _Wha-what? But how do you - wait, you've been watching me?"_

" _Come on. Get on."_

" _But… I don't know you?"_

" _I'm Kakashi Hatake, top student of Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash. And Son of Sakumo, the legendary White Fang of Konoha. And you're just a little girl who needs help. So, tell me your name, and then we can get going."_

" _...Hanare."_

" _There. Now we know each other. That's a strange name, by the way. Now come on, get on my back so I can take you home."_

" _But my home-"_

" _My home. I'll take you back to the Leaf. Minato-san or Sandaime will know what to do."_

The steam from the hot springs swirled around us as a breeze passed over the lagoon.

"I've… I've missed you," I whispered. My hand slid down his stomach, beneath the water…

Kakashi's fingers clamped down over my wrist. He pulled my hand away and turned swiftly toward me.

"You should have left," he said, his voice a low and dangerous growl that made me shiver despite the warmth of the springs. All I could do was look up at him helplessly, my eyes searching his face for something I knew I'd never find, my breath caught in my throat.

"Damn it," he swore, and reached down, pulling me toward him. He picked me up and held me to his chest, and my legs wrapped around his waist, reflexly tightening as he waded through the water toward the edge of the pool.

He laid me down ungently on the stone, in the camera's direct sightline. The hard cool slate dug into my tailbone and shoulder blades and I was breathless, mesmerized by his one exposed eye, dark and cold beneath a half-lowered lid. Behind his mussed lavender hair, stars shone in a cloudless navy blue sky.

Kakashi put a hand on each of my knees and pushed them apart. Then he bent slightly, and lowered his face between my legs.

All my plans for completing this aspect of the mission flew from my mind in a single gasp. I could feel his lips, and his tongue… my vision blurred for a moment, my fingers clutched in futility at the smooth stone beneath me.

"Ohhh." I didn't try to stay silent and I didn't want to. But a nagging voice in the recesses of my highly trained brain told me it was best to avoid saying anything - like names - in this situation. _No need to open ourselves to mistakes_ … All I could hear were my own gasps and moans. All I could feel was Kakashi's mouth… and then, his fingers.

First, just one - excruciatingly slow, he slid a fingertip down until he found the right place. He nudged it through my flesh, then pressed it forward at an agonizingly leisurely pace, taking his time. I whimpered, my eyes flickering open to look at him. He was concentrating on what he was doing, eyes trained downward, expression intense yet unreadable.

I felt a second finger enter me and groaned. I arched my back and pressed down onto his hand, welcoming the depth of the pressure. He began to move his fingers inside of me. Languidly, then quickening the pace. I was breathing hard and chanced a glance at him again. A bead of sweat dropped from his temple. He lowered his face to me again.

I was close already. I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair. _Don't mess up the bandages!_ the exasperating voice said before it was completely swallowed up by lust. Kakashi deepened his kiss down there and slid a third finger inside of me, curling them down and around-

"Oh, no! God, no - oh my god!" My own cries sounded far away as I climaxed, a rush of blackness exploding in my head that was quickly followed by a rain of stars. My body trembled and convulsed around his fingers, huge waves of sensation rippling through me. _Finally. Kakashi._ It was like being in a dream. A dream come true, that was completely contrived and false. Tears stung my eyes but I held back. It wasn't the time or place for foolishness.

"Ah… I… ah," the incoherent syllables spilled from my lips as my ability to breathe returned and I looked up dizzily at Kakashi.

He was smirking.

 _How dare he_ \- was all I got to think before I felt the hard length of him slam into me.

"Aaargh!" I cried in surprise and pain. He leaned over me, pinning my shoulders to the ground as he thrust brutally. My body moved to accommodate him and I was so wet already it wasn't difficult. He had taken me by surprise, but I quickly adjusted, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him in even deeper.

He gave a guttural moan and moved his hands to my hips, lifting me slightly as he thrust into me from a low crouch, like some kind of half-man, half-animal…

I couldn't think. My head lolled to the side as the force of his penetration stole my breath. "Ohhh," I whisper-groaned over and over. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but he seemed so far away. I felt a drop of his sweat fall onto my stomach and trickle toward my breasts. I felt moisture fall from my body, too, each time he thrust, splashing onto the stone…

A low hiss and then a growl ripped from Kakashi's throat and he came, deeper than any man had ever been inside me, in a long orgasm that I could definitely feel despite the haziness. I tightened around him and whimpered. He fell forward, catching himself with one arm and using the other to lower me softly to the stone.

Sweat dripped from his face and he dropped to one elbow, his legs entwined with mine and partially covering me. I reached up and carefully touched his cheek. His eye opened and met mine.

"CUT!" Guru shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's a wrap," Haven said. Tiny Tim began packing up the equipment. I blinked, faculties returning quickly in the cold light of reality. Kakashi sat up, still hovering over me.

"Haven, is it?" he said. The blonde crossbow-wielder turned, surprised.

"Yeah?" she said, putting away the notepad she used to take porn notes.

"Mind if we borrow your haori?" Kakashi nodded at the long undercoat she wore beneath her vest. "Hachidori's dress is trashed and I don't want to spend any more money tonight." He grinned. I blushed.

Haven laughed. "...sure. Why not?" She stripped the haori off from under her vest and tossed it at Kakashi. "I didn't take you for the chivalrous type, Koyote" she teased.

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, I'm not," he said with a wink. Haven flushed a little and hurriedly put on her goggles to cover it. She began helping Tiny Tim put equipment in the truck.

"That was great," Guru said, ambling over. Kakashi dropped the haori on my head.

"Put this on, Hachidori," he said gruffly. He waited until I spread it over myself before he stood up. He faced Guru, totally naked, hands on his hips.

"Impressive," Guru continued, unfazed by Kakashi's state of undress. "How you really got her off with just this and this," he stuck his tongue out and waggled his fingers. "Most of 'em fake it."

I smiled vapidly and combed my fingers through my hair, trying not to gag at the mental picture of Guru going down on someone.

"Passion was excellent. Maybe not Premium… it was overall a little quicker than-"

"Take it or leave it," Kakashi said flatly. I peeked up at him and saw a faint flush on his cheeks.

Guru raised a palm. "No offense, no offense. I know you been drinking tonight. I would've mussed on 'er just from touching her ass like you was earlier, too bad we didn't get that on camera."

"What about our deal," Kakashi said, walking over to his pile of clothes and retrieving his briefs. He started to get dressed.

"Sure, sure. Deal's good," Guru nodded. "We're headed back to base now. Haven and me will talk to the higher-ups. We'll contact you tomorrow. Where you staying?"

"Probably the Northside Inn," Kakashi said. I sat up and slipped my arms into the borrowed haori. Everything seemed to be progressing well… _Just don't ponder the aftermath too much_. A warning for us both, really.

"Got it," Guru nodded again, and started toward the truck. Kakashi fastened up his yukata and followed him.

"Sure you all don't have time to get a drink?" Kakashi said, falling into step next to the pasty mercenary.

"Can't," Guru said, eyeing him. "We're late already."

"C'mon," Kakashi cajoled. "Why not? I'm sick to death of only having _her_ to talk to. I mean, she's fine to look at, but…" Guru chuckled sympathetically but shook his head.

They were next to the truck. Haven hesitated, about to open the driver's side door. She looked at Kakashi, then to Guru.

I bounced up and ran over to them, clutching the haori around me like a bathrobe. "It was so nice to meet all of you!" I chirped, throwing my arms around Guru. "Thank you so much for the opportunity! I can't wait to see the movie." I hugged Guru tightly. He cleared his throat, awkward.

"Sure, missy, sure. No problem."

Haven rolled her eyes. I bounced over to her and Tiny Tim, who was crammed into the backseat, and shook their hands enthusiastically, giggling. "I hope we can hang out later!"

"Hachidori, that's enough. They said they're busy," Kakashi said with a tired sigh and a dour expression. "Get over here." I obeyed, returning to his side like the good little lap dog I was.

Guru looked pityingly at him. "Our boss don't know we do this on the side," he said. "If we don't get back soon they might start asking questions and poking around…"

"I see," Kakashi said. I wedged myself under Kakashi's arm and draped my arms around his waist.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that, eh purdy boy," Guru chuckled. "Ah well, they say the porn business makes strange bedfellows."

Kakashi was silent a moment, then laughed loudly. He slapped Guru on the back.

"Took me a minute. That's a good one," he said. "Another time then," he said, shaking Guru's hand but sparing a glance for Haven.

"Yep," Guru said. "I like rum."

They got into their truck and I waved excitedly, flashing a peace sign and blowing a kiss. "Byeeee!" I called as the truck backed out of the onsen's service parking lot and turned, headed out onto a dark back road.

"Let's get to the hotel," Kakashi said coldly. He started to walk away from me.

"Ok, Koyote...!" I started to add more, running after him, but stopped, reminding myself Kakashi wasn't used to this type of mission. I had no idea how he might process things, so I bit my lip and trotted along beside him, in character but silent. For my part, I'd already locked everything behind a giant steel door in the Restricted-Do Not Enter part of my brain that was where I kept everything too sensitive for the light of day. Some of it got processed later… while other things… never.

We didn't have to climb back over the wall because Kakashi found a service entrance that locked from the inside. We exited and shut the gate behind us, heading back toward town center where the Northside Inn was located.

Kakashi took off one of the belts from his costume and offered it to me in silence, not meeting my eyes. I paused in the shadow of a giant rhododendron to adjust the borrowed haori, folding it and tucking it to make myself a bit more presentable since Haven was a lot taller than me. I tied it off with Kakashi's belt. He started walking again, leading me around a curve that led back onto the main street… still without touching me at all.

It had been deserted near the closed spa, but near town center people were still out. We looked like any other couple. Finally Kakashi grabbed my hand-roughly, and it hurt, but not physically. I told myself he was just staying in character. He held my hand in a loose, obligated grip, as though it was a burden. I tried not to dwell on his change of demeanor. I looked around the street, the fake smile plastered on my face as I struggled to memorize details of the town through the mistiness in my eyes. Kakashi looked straight ahead and kept his own pace like I wasn't even there, pulling me along at his side like an animal… or luggage.

There was a deep chill between Kakashi and me by the time we got to the inn. Well, less a chill than a yawning abyss. An empty, cold abyss that felt like I was walking on knives with each breath. But I ignored it. That's what spies do after all-bury their feelings until they're capable of inhuman feats of detachment. I hadn't known what to expect from him after our on-the-job intimacy… but if I was honest with myself, I had been hoping it wouldn't be this.

The hotel lobby wasn't busy since it was late. We looked like any other couple in the middle of a fight. Kakashi walked up to the front desk… Koyote was stoic and Hachidori's bubbliness had gone flat. I smiled wanly at the male staff.

"We need a room," Koyote said gruffly, splaying bills on the counter. The staff were too polite to react outwardly to his rudeness. A young man with neat ebony hair took the cash.

"Pardon us, we will need a few minutes to prepare your room, sir." The clerk bowed. Kakashi nodded and offered some curt words. Then he turned and pulled me across the lobby, giving barely a glance at all the simpering maids. I gasped as Kakashi unexpectedly pushed me up against the wall near a potted plant. He braced one hand on the wall and leaned over me, looking straight down into the v-neckline of the haori.

I swallowed, feeling heat rise in my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the maids whispering and elbowing each other, undoubtedly snickering at the ways of "a girl like me"... I stayed in character.

"Koyote!" I giggled. "You shouldn't be so lewd in public." I fluttered my eyelashes and arched my back against the wall, sticking my boobs out to give him a better view. The maids were in a huddle, eyeing me. When I was sure Kakashi wasn't looking, I turned and stuck my tongue out at them. The maids gasped and the tallest one narrowed her gaze at me. But then they all scurried away, back to work.

Kakashi's hand was on my neck. I couldn't help blushing more. I glanced up at him but could only bear it a moment - his visible eye was intense and laden with something I didn't understand. His fingers traced a path down my neck, toward my collarbone. _Is he going to kiss me? Right here?_ I could see the clerks working behind the counter. I felt simultaneously embarrassed and desirous of more.

Kakashi was leaning so close I could smell his skin and the lingering minerals of the hot springs… the warmth and flush all over my person was mine, not Hachidori's. Kakashi pulled the haori down a little, exposing the curve of my left shoulder. My breath caught in my throat. His fingers slid across my collarbone, to the skin over my heart...

 _Fast inroad,_ he signed.

I blinked. _Oh, he's communicating._ The haze receded from my senses and I was once again a professional. _Of course, it's the mission_ … I covered the slight pain in my heart with an in-character giggle. Hachidori's manicured nails wrapped around Koyote's wrist. Kakashi was using ninja shorthand and I would follow his lead.

I drew my finger across the firm muscle of his forearm in deliberate lines that looked like a caress: _Really ._

To anyone else, it looked like Koyote's hand continued its wayward activity, publicly fondling his date. _If they renege I put a tracker on their truck_ Kakashi said. His signs were no more lingering than they had to be, but my body seemed to be reacting anyway. I took a deep breath.

 _I put one on Guru too. And Haven. And Tim_ my fingertip pressed my reply into his skin.

Kakashi turned to me with a surprised look in his eye. The message tickled my shoulder: _How so many?_

My skin was on fire from his touch, despite my best efforts to stay detached. _In my hair. Aburame-style,_ I wrote in reply.

He nodded. He leaned down to smell my hair as he touched me again. _Mine in bandages, works with ninken._ He was close enough to kiss. I swallowed. We looked like any other scandalous couple, about to make out… would it be too much if I kissed him?

I wrote instead. _Perfect!_ I wanted to say more… my fingertip hesitated. I could feel a vein in the smooth skin of his arm… before I could trace anything, Kakashi's hand moved again.

 _...You did well. But._ He paused.

But? My heart thudded desperately. I clung to his arm.

 _Please don't hurt me…_ was all I could think. But Kakashi's fingertip burned me like lightning.

 _I wanted you to leave. Didn't you know?_ He signed in quick, hard strokes. _You're experienced. What happened? Wanted you to go._

Anger and disappointment rose like bile in my throat. All I could see was myself, in the hot springs, clinging to him like a desperate fool. All I could feel was him… holding me… inside of me… I felt like I might throw up right there in the lobby. Practice was all that saved me. I counted down from ten. Emptied my mind. Then a cold calm settled over me.

" _I thought it was better if-"_ I started to sign then realized I was whispering out loud.

"Next time do as I say," Kakashi's voice was icy. _Next time, go_ he pressed into my heart. Tears pricked my eyes and I quickly turned my head away.

I jabbed my finger into Kakashi's forearm. _Respectfully - not relevant, Captain. Mission successful._ I reached up and pulled the haori over myself, twisting so his contact with me was broken.

Someone cleared their throat. "Sir?" It was the clerk behind the counter. He held up some paperwork from across the lobby. Koyote shoved away from the wall - and from me - and sauntered over to the front desk, unhurried. The clerk bowed his head. "Your room is ready, sir. Here is the key. Please sign here. Thank you for your patience. We apologize for keeping you and your guest waiting."

The clerk bowed again. Kakashi had already turned away. He glared at me and beckoned me over by snapping his fingers. Despite it being a plausible action for Koyote, I felt myself turning red. I clenched my jaw and tried to look merely pouty as I flounced over. Kakashi grabbed my hand.

"Do you know how much this is costing me?!" Koyote grumbled. "Better be worth it," he muttered as he yanked me along.

Hachidori looked wounded. I wasn't sure what he was referring to… the room, the deal, the mission itself… but all I could think was, "Do you know how much this is costing _me_?"

I followed Kakashi meekly toward the stairway.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi pulled me up the old-fashioned stairs without so much as a backward glance.

Our room was quaint and tidy, with tatami and sliding doors. I didn't even try to use the restroom first, allowing Kakashi-Koyote to get comfortable at his leisure and tiptoeing around his mood because Hachidori would. And also because I just felt too leaden to do anything else. I busied myself with making our bed - _one_ bed, a problem in itself - with a servant's zeal, wearing my awkward borrowed haori and trying not to feel anything at all. I had to pee but held it, listening through the paper screen to the sound of the soaking tub filling up. Kakashi was finally going to get his bath…

I tried to stay busy. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. The air-dried waves were bouncy enough, the bangs a bit flat. My face needed rouge. I took out my kit. Hachidori was probably the type to wear makeup to bed when with a patron. No way she'd show her naked face… and that was fine with me - what it would do to my pores be damned - because I looked so sad and pale it was pathetic.

I laid on the blush and lipstick. I fluffed my hair. I took off the horrid coat of _Haven's (_ what kind of name was that anyway?!) that smelled like sandalwood and rusty crossbow. I dabbed Hachidori perfume (cotton candy) in places. I slipped into a Hachidori nightgown, which was a see-through black babydoll… thing. The floofy gown tied under the bust, and had lace trim. It only went to the hip… and the matching underwear it came with was basically a piece of string.

I wasn't a lingerie person except where it pertained to work. I always slept in a t-shirt and my plain boring cotton full-coverage "obasan" panties. The Hachidori pajamas were worse than being naked, obviously made for showing how naked you might as well be. I felt like a morbid cupcake.

The sliding door behind me moved and I jumped. Finally, he came out of the washroom. I hurriedly put away my beauty tools and tried to look nonchalant.

"Are you finished in there, Koyote?" I asked softly, turning but not looking up. I kept my eyes down and studied the tatami. I felt really exposed in the costume and moved my arms over myself a bit, clasping my hands in my lap.

No answer. I swallowed. "Um, is it alright if I go to the bathroom now?" I peeked up at Kakashi through my eyelashes, nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect of his mood, or what he might be thinking…

His exposed eye was showing something I couldn't quite figure out… anger and irritation, I guessed. It was a hard, brittle look. He'd kept the bandages over his face as planned, and they made him look kind of dangerous. Luckily he'd remembered not to get his hair wet. I glanced at his body to check the status of the tattoos… and hurriedly looked away, turning red. He was wearing only a towel and seeing so much torso only reminded me of the hot springs debacle. I cringed.

"Sorry," I whispered for no reason.

He stepped past me. "You should take a bath," he said, going straight for his clothes. I slowly started to get up. "I… I didn't know you needed to use the restroom," he added suddenly. "I apologize. I should have offered."

I hesitated. That seemed way out of character for Koyote… I turned slightly. He was putting on his yukata, mouth tense and jaw tight. He wasn't looking at me.

"I'm going out," he said brusquely. "Do _not_ leave this room, Ha..." he stopped, swallowed. " _Hachidori_."

"Of course not, Koyote - where else would I go?" I giggled weakly, partly because it was in character and partly because I wished I'd crumble into dust right there, and that the wind would blow me away. Kakashi was clearly disgusted with me about the hot springs.

"I don't know when I'll be back - just clean yourself up and go to bed," he ordered. I nodded obediently, turned away and went into the bathroom, glad it was steamy because then if I cried a little it wouldn't be noticeable. I slipped off the silly lingerie and pinned up my hair.

 _It's all irrelevant. The mission was a success. It's going very well._ It was true, but the fact seemed to only make me feel more hollow.

I stepped into the tub and heard the door to our room close. Alone, I sank deep, deep into the water… but was careful not to mess up my makeup.

…

" _Dori-chan_!" In my dream I thought I heard a lilting voice. But I was dreaming of being a rabbit, running alongside the brook… who would be calling me that name, here?

I startled awake. There was a man just inside the door. It was very dark, and he held something in his hand I couldn't quite make out… a club...?! I tensed, hand instantly around the kunai I always slept with under my pillow. The shadowy man raised the club… to his mouth? I squinted. It wasn't a club - just a bottle of saké.

 _Oh, it's Kakashi, he's back…_ I thought in relief as my pounding heart slowed slightly, adrenaline dispersing. I rubbed my eyes carefully - remembering I'd worn makeup to bed - and frowned at how jumpy I was. That was unusual, for a mission.

"Move over," Kakashi ordered, stalking toward the bed. His voice was slightly thick and I could smell the saké…

"Wha… what?" I asked, in sleepy Hachidori voice. "Koyote, are you drunk?!" I squealed as he yanked back the covers and pinched my butt to make me scoot off to the side. He fell into the bed and spread out comfortably on his back. I glared in the dark and tried to give him plenty of room, pulling the covers back up...

But he reached out with one hand and yanked them off me again. "Lie on your stomach," he ordered, putting one arm behind his head. A tingle rushed up my spine. He seemed inebriated, but the Kakashi I knew never lost control…

I rolled onto my stomach, cradling my head on my arms, and lay there quietly next to him, waiting to see what he'd do next. Peeking at him through my bangs, I saw his head turn slightly toward me. I could see a little of the light from the streetlamp outside reflected in his dark exposed eye. He looked sleepy, but the onyx gaze was intense and seemed to travel down my body, lingering on my backside. I blushed in the dark, remembering the horrid thong underwear and the see-through nightgown. I was thankful for all the shadows.

I trembled as Kakashi's hand reached for me. His long, strong fingers edged the chemise up, found their way under and pressed into my lower back. His touch burned through me… but it was a _message_ , not a caress.

 _Mercs followed us here. Watching._ He signed. I tensed just slightly. Anger at myself for not noticing flooded my stomach. I gritted my teeth, nodding acknowledgment. _Used sharingan to detect_ Kakashi continued _._ That made me feel a bit better.

Kakashi's finger traced steadily across my skin. _Stayed out so they were on me. Drinking at bar. Now gone. No worries._

I felt relief settle over me. Perhaps that was why his mood seemed cold earlier...? No, he'd definitely changed after the hot springs. But no matter - he was a competent partner, and he'd protected our interests here. Neither his nor my feelings on the dirty details of the mission were relevant.

He didn't sign anything more. The silence seemed strange and stifling. I was too conscious of my own breathing… and was I imagining things, or was his hand lingering on my hip even though he'd finished his update? I could feel the warmth of his palm, and the pressure of his fingertips near my lower spine…

Just then he started to withdraw his hand from me. Without thinking, I moved my arm and grabbed his wrist. His eyelid lifted slightly in surprise.

 _Thank you_ I drew quickly on the back of his hand. Our faces were only a couple feet apart… I realized I was staring at his mouth. My hand was over his, preventing him from moving it off my back. My gaze flicked up and I saw a little line appear between his brows. His mouth tightened in a frown. His hand twitched and I was sure he meant to jerk it away - now that he'd relayed the message he probably wanted to be done touching me…

 _Ha...na...re…_ Kakashi's fingers pressed into my flesh.

My heart fluttered. My real name? I moved my hand off of his, not sure why, and reached out, touching the edge of his robe. My fingers grazed the skin of his chest. _Kakashi…_ I signed back. I held my breath, expecting him to reject me… I waited for the rebuke, or for him to simply roll over and ignore me. I wondered how I looked in the shadows, to him.

Instead of pulling away, his hand moved again, a whisper across my skin: _Last night. Sorry._ His eye was so dark. _The hot springs. I'm sorry, you had to, for the missìon…_ His face was full of… sorrow? It wasn't pity, or I would've been angry. His violet-tinged hair was mussed over the pillow. The night shadows curved around and over his face, the bandages hiding the sharingan unable to conceal the handsomeness of his features… my comrade, and…

More?

I shook my head.

 _I'm. Not. Sorry._

My fingers stabbed into his chest, and when I was finished with my message I grabbed the edge of his robe, and pulled… He edged a fraction of an inch toward me but resisted, so I went the rest of the way, closing the distance between us.

I pressed my lips to his, still clutching his yukata. I felt, incidentally, that his hand had drifted down from my lower back and was now definitely on my ass. _Kakashi_ I drew on the skin of his stomach as I kissed him. I felt his free hand hesitate; the other that had been propped behind his head he drew out and his fingers caressed my raven hair, pausing at the back of my neck.

 _Please_ I signed. My lips trailed kisses along his jaw, down his neck… I nuzzled into him and slid my leg across his. He smelled like soap and saké, his many fine battle scars like braille beneath my fingers as I touched him. _Kakashi… please._ It was much easier to beg when I could write it.

His arms tightened around me in the dark. I felt his lips brush my ear, my cheek… Then suddenly he pulled me on top of him.

He was kissing me and I thought my heart would explode. I reveled unapologetically in his embrace, loving the softness of his lips, the warmth of his mouth… the strength of his arms holding me close. It was almost like I was breathing for the first time. _It might just be this once,_ I thought. _But I can live with that…_

I felt Kakashi's hand slide further up under my nightgown, until I could feel his fingers brush along the side of my breast. I shivered. _Are… you… sure…?_ he signed as he caressed me there.

My fingertips feathered along his cheek: _Yes._

Kakashi's gentle touch at the back of my neck became a firm grip. His fingers clenched in my hair as he held me there and deepened the kiss, penetrating my mouth with his tongue. My head spun and I felt myself starting to get wet from his kisses alone. Kakashi slid his other hand all the way back down along the curve of my back and over my hip. He grabbed me at the back of my thigh under my butt and jerked me forward and up, so I was straddling him… stretched across his hips…

He was still holding me by the nape of my neck, his tongue having its way with my mouth. I struggled to absorb the surreal moment… It was very different from the adrenaline-laced hot springs encounter. Kakashi's entire aura was different. He hadn't kissed me like this there… A sudden revelation flitted through my mind: What if he was much more traumatized by the context of that tryst than I thought? He wasn't a spy, after all, wasn't used to what the job demanded...

Our room was all shades of blue and black and silver. The streetlights outside cast a moon-like glow. Kakashi tasted like life… like safety. Like a chance at something… something good. I couldn't help my eagerness. I'd waited so long, just to show him what he meant to me. I was fully aware that this wasn't required for the mission… I wondered, what did it mean to him?

I felt my face flush even more as his hand slid upward from my thigh to my ass, his fingers teasing, exploring… He took hold of my panties and pulled - what little fabric there was rubbed against my center and I groaned into his mouth, knowing I was getting wetter with each passing second.

Kakashi finally let go of my neck and I sat up and leaned back, taking huge breaths to try and cool my flushed face. He smiled gently up at me as he put his hands on my hips and pressed me down more firmly onto him, slowly moving me in a rocking motion over his growing hardness. The feel of him beneath me was incredible - I whimpered and his smile turned more impish. He traced with one finger on my thigh: _undo your top_. His lazy stare made me blush as I lifted my hands to untie the ribbon in front. I went super slowly, trying to tease him. I gave him a coy shy smile and fumbled with the bow… but all he did was rub me harder against him and winked as I gasped in surprise at how erect he was already.

The ribbon fell away and the gown came undone, parting down the middle and exposing my breasts. Kakashi's eye raked over me. Then he grinned in the dark. _Touch them_ he drew with one finger across my stomach. I was glad the shadows hid me turning redder. I took one breast in each hand and fondled them, unable to look at Kakashi directly. I could feel him watching, though, as he rocked me atop him. I wanted him so badly already but he seemed to be enjoying taking his time.

Suddenly he sat up. "Oh!" I squeaked in surprise. He put an arm loosely around me, holding me on his lap, leaned his head down slightly and started sucking on my nipple. I gasped... with the other hand he started to touch my breasts himself. The sensation of his lips on one of my most sensitive areas was amazing. I groaned softly as he suckled, getting even more aroused and flushed. When he pinched and twisted one nipple and grazed his teeth on the other I couldn't help but cry out.

I wanted to say his name but couldn't… and it was embarrassing but I felt like I could climax soon just from the pressure of him between my legs and his ministrations at my bosom. _Kakashi..._ I traced desperately on his bare chest. I whimpered as he sucked hard on my nipple.

He paused. _Yes?_ he signed on my chest… with his tongue! I giggled despite myself and he seemed to like that, nuzzling my neck. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body, gasping as he ground me hard on top of him.

 _I'm… close…_ I drew on his back, relishing every second I got to touch his skin. I briefly wondered how much of this might be influenced by the amount of drinking he'd done - or was this Kakashi de rigueur for a mission? I had no point of reference. His words at camp came back: "I can't concentrate, if I don't…" Maybe he was just preparing for tomorrow. Or maybe it was something else…

I let the little flame of hope stay for the moment, and pushed the rest of my thoughts from my mind. I could feel myself wet between the legs, burning for release. Kakashi was slipping the nightgown off my shoulders. He pulled a kunai from somewhere (was it my own, from under the pillow?) and cut the panties off of me, tossing the remains at the door. I giggled, then realized I was completely naked sitting on top of him while he was fully clothed. My captain seemed to approve, though, smiling at me as he leaned back, hands on my hips, lifting me as his languid eye stared at my aroused center.

He jerked me forward, and suddenly I found myself straddling his face instead of his lap. _I need to tell you something_ _but you have to guess-_ he drew with a finger on my butt cheek, right before he penetrated me with his tongue. I moaned at the feeling then covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a snort of laughter when I realized he was writing signs _down there_ …

I was actually trying to decipher it through the haze of sensation but it was hopeless. I came without knowing what the hell Kakashi was saying, or if he was just messing with me...

It didn't matter. I threw my head back without any control over the cry that ripped from my throat, arching my back and pressing down reflexly onto his fine, fine mouth.

"Mmmm," I heard Kakashi say, muffled between my legs. I was seeing stars but something in his tone still made me blush hard.

"Ah… ah… uh," was all I could reply.

 _That's not what I said_ he signed on my back, keeping his mouth on me. _Guess again_? Aftershocks rolled through my body and I whimpered, falling forward. I caught myself, hands braced on the floor.

"I give up, Koyote!" I breathed heavily, too tired to sign it. My thighs trembled around Kakashi's head. He finally stopped kissing me down there and broke contact. I thought I heard him sigh.

"Well then, _Hachidori_ ," he said in a low voice. "I suppose I'll have to fuck you all over this room as punishment."

It was Kakashi's sing-song lilt, but Koyote's crude word choice. Something about the juxtaposition made me tremble with anticipation. I was sure I would've blushed more if I wasn't already at maximum redness. I felt Kakashi slip his head out from under my legs, which left me on all fours in the dark. He scooted around in front of me and took my chin in his hand, tilting my face up.

"You look pretty good like this, you know," he said, and I felt heat bloom across my face and course down my neck and elsewhere… I noticed he, too, had a slight flush across his cheekbones though whether from drink or pleasure or emotion I couldn't say. I happened to glance down and see the tent in his pants. My eyes widened. It looked _substantial_ …

I bit my lip. I hesitated. Then I reached out and untied his pants. He raised his eyebrow at me. _You don't have to_ he drew on my shoulder. I paused, searching his face. His eye looked intensely dilated and I could see his chest move with elevated breathing. He definitely wanted it. It was just Kakashi, being polite…

"Shut up, Koyote! You talk too much," I snapped in an exaggerated Hachidori pout.

 _Lean back_ I signed gently on Kakashi's chest. He did, bracing his arms on the floor and splaying his legs comfortably in front of me. I freed him from the fitted pants of the merchant disguise and he sighed.

He was hard and beautiful… I crawled slightly closer, wrapped my palm around the length of him, leaned my head down over his lap and guided him into my mouth. On my knees, I kept my ass up so he could look (since he seemed to like it) as I trailed my tongue over and under, getting to know him… There was no way I could fit him all at once - even having worked on my gag reflex (as one of the more _interesting_ parts of espionage training) - he was too big to take in fully. I'd just have to do the best I could.

"Ha… ah, uh - _Hachidori_ …" he groaned softly. I felt him twitch his hips slightly upward to thrust deeper into my mouth. I sucked a little harder, starting to get wet again from pleasuring him.

"Ahhh. Ahhh…!" He let his head fall back, sighing into the night and I smiled with my lips still around him. He seemed to be so relaxed and enjoying it…

 _CRACK!_

The door…?!


	10. Chapter 10

I would've screamed if I hadn't been a ninja - and if my mouth hadn't been crammed full of Kakashi Hatake. As it was I gagged a little and tensed to fight, hoping my kunai was still where I'd left it…

"What the hell?! I heard Kakashi say - in Koyote's voice. I pulled away from Kakashi's lap, turned my head toward the door and let out a belated fake scream, making sure I was protectively blocking Kakashi in case he needed to make seals or go for his tools… I felt the tenseness in his thighs and knew he was ready for anything. Oddly, I didn't feel scared at all, as vulnerable as we were.

My eyes immediately picked out the intruders. Three men, the middle one silhouetted in the doorway by the light in the hall. The other two had already stepped inside the room and fanned to the sides in flanking positions.

Mercs. I could tell from their postures that these were better trained than Haven, Guru, and Tiny Tim. My adrenaline had fully kicked in and I felt nothing but detached as I watched the center goon extend a hand and flick on the light.

Our cover of shadows vanished, shattering the intimacy Kakashi and I had shared but a moment earlier. The room lamps were soft and low, yet in this context they felt as invasive as a searchlight. I was naked and on all fours, Kakashi's yukata was open to his navel and his pants were undone...

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Kakashi growled. He was pitch-perfect as Koyote, livid but blustery to cover his fear… though I thought I heard true outrage in Kakashi's undertones. I bit my lip. I let out some Hachidori whimpers and clung exaggeratedly to Kakashi's hips. I made sure I looked absolutely terrified.

This was only going to get worse… my captain was doing wonderfully, I was so proud of him for staying in character… but my gut told me Kakashi wasn't ready for how awful these things could be. My heart clenched in pain for him. I glanced down out of the corner of my eye. He was still partially hard, and as I expected he was surreptitiously holding a sign under the cover of my hair that fell across his lap.

"At least someone was having a good night," the middle thug said. I slid my gaze back toward the door. The man who'd spoken was clearly the leader of the group. Well-built and richly dressed, he stood at ease with his hands in his pockets as he leered at us with an almost-amused smirk. His glossy raven hair was slicked back and shone in the lamplight. Muscles pushed against his tight black pants and vest. His voice was low and slightly sensual, matching the deep purple silk of his dress shirt. He wore a long black wool overcoat hung cavalierly over his shoulders.

"Don't let us interrupt you," he said. "Please, continue." He snapped his fingers and one of the mercs went and fetched the chair at the writing desk, bringing it over so the boss could sit with a nice view of…

My ass. I traced a quick warning on Kakashi's hip: _Don't worry_. Then I smiled up at him.

"Oh, Koyote! Are these the friends you were looking for? You didn't tell me we were having a party!" I let out a shrill giggle and was gratified when the intruders laughed. The leader actually threw his head back and slapped his thigh. Hachidori blushed and looked curiously at the thugs, then up at Koyote.

I started to say another line but faltered when I saw Kakashi's face. There was no Koyote in his gaze, just a sorrow in his exposed eye that could cut to the heart. I swallowed, throat dry. No, no… please don't do anything foolish… it's fine… I'm fine, we can get through it... Images of Kakashi breaking and using other methods to handle the situation flashed through my mind. Endangering himself, possibly getting wounded, or killed…

I grinned up at him brazenly. "Koyote! How did you know I love company. As they say, the more the merrier… But you have to buy me more jewelry, mmkay?" The mercs were cracking up, sadistically enjoying our awkward situation and Hachidori's cluelessness. Kakashi's mouth set into a thin line. I was desperate. I signed one last thing on his beautiful skin: _Stay on mission… with me_?

His eyebrow twitched.

 _Please_. I pressed it into his flesh.

The next moment seemed to last forever. Finally, Kakashi spoke.

"Are you Kazu?" he said. I breathed a silent sigh of relief… it was Koyote talking, his tone an entitled drawl. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying between his legs and effectively smushing his hand signs. My gut told me the mercs were here to deal.

"Kazu Mishi. But it's not important. I hear you go by Koyote." Kazu's eyes flicked down to my butt. "And that thing is Hachidori?"

Kakashi tensed at Kazu's language. I proactively jumped in. "Hachidori! That's me! So pleased to meet you, Mister Mishi," I gushed as I partially sat up to wave, giving them all a good view of my tits.

Kazu was definitely looking. "Quiet," he sneered. "You were doing a good job keeping your mouth busy earlier. You should continue."

"Oh!" Hachidori said. "Oh, okay…" I hoped Kakashi would start going into details of the deal, but he started to get up instead.

"We can do this somewhere el…"

"I said, CONTINUE," Kazu snarled, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair and splintering the wood. Kakashi stopped. The mercs had locked their crossbows on him. I gasped. Well, Hachidori gasped… I was analyzing. This Kazu was clearly used to being obeyed, and I suspected he was a man of certain tastes… _I hope Kakashi can handle this_ … I silently prayed.

My hands were still on Kakashi's legs. It's okay I signed with my left pinky. There was a long silence. Then Koyote ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

"What is this? You guys all freaks or perverts or something? Fine, I don't care - she can be on her knees all damn day, but I want a fucking chair. I'm not gonna sit down here looking up at nobody. Get me a goddamn chair and you can watch her blow me all you want, Kazu."

I held my breath and looked from man to man, wondering if Kakashi's take was the right call. Kazu chuckled. He snapped his fingers.

The merc on the right brought over another chair. Koyote stood up, letting his pants fall off in the process. He kicked them away and took his time sitting down, unabashed about walking around with his cock hanging out, just as he'd been with Guru. I peeked up through my lashes. Kazu's face showed approval. Kakashi had made a good play.

"Hachidori!" Koyote's voice was impatient. I scrambled over to him obediently, kneeling in front of his chair.

"Please. Continue," Kazu intoned graciously, like he was a host at a buffet. His smile was salacious. I kept my expression purely vapid and giggled. I smiled up at Kakashi for good measure, but he wasn't looking at me at all. His eye was locked on Kazu, cold, black, and deadly. I put my hands on Kakashi's knees. He slouched down in the chair with disinterested, petulant, playboy expectation, spreading his legs and giving me access to him.

Without further command, I leaned forward and started to fellate him. I heard Kazu chuckle.

"Well trained," the mercenary said approvingly. I felt Kakashi shrug.

"Not hard to train a tabula rasa," he replied in a bored voice.

Kazu guffawed. "Ho, ho! Looks like Koyote Ochiru here is an educated man - I'd better be careful." The crossbow goons were obliged to snicker.

"Can we get to the business?" Koyote said tersely. "Your people told me you'd make contact tomorrow. It's the middle of the night, and I like to sleep."

"My apologies," Kazu said in the most unapologetic tone possible. "I had some free time. Thought I'd stop by and see what Guru had been yammering about."

I kept quiet, bobbing my head up and down on Kakashi so I looked eager to please yet in reality I avoided stimulating him too much so he could concentrate on the conversation. Situations like this one were always some of the most difficult parts of espionage to navigate.

Koyote hmphd. "Glad to hear he kept his word to give you my message. Seemed kinda crazy. Wasn't sure I could count on him."

Kazu chuckled. "No 'kinda' about it - definitely crazy. Ol' Guru was enterprising behind my back, turns out. He kinda lost his head over it."

A cold feeling settled in my stomach. I felt Kakashi tense up just the slightest bit. We must be having the same thought: Kazu had found out about the porn - Guru had been punished… or killed?

I felt Kakashi give a shrug. "Every business has its risks."

Kazu laughed. "I think I like you, Ochiru." There was a silence in which the only sound was me going down on Kakashi. Finally Kazu spoke. "So what's this deal." His voice was low, quietly threatening.

"Biochemical stuff," Koyote said without hesitation. "I'm not gonna pretend I know how it works. I hated science in school. Pops got offered this as payment from a regular. We aren't in this business. We do old school weapons, antiques for collectors in the city, that kinda thing. Fuck if we know what to do with a load like this. But we want to expand. Dad said it's worth a lot, for genetic engineering and such."

"Why me?" Kazu said.

"Dad said I could keep the profit if I found a better deal than the one he has overseas," Koyote snickered. "I've been asking for a shot, but I know he thinks I'm a worthless piss-ass. Truth is, I'm just lazy. Like I wanna nickel-and-dime my way to a steady living just so I can blow it on an ungrateful family, like he does." Koyote laughed harshly. The sound was full of bitterness and self-hatred. I wondered how much of Kakashi was in that laugh...

Kazu chuckled again. A good sign. "What do you want then, boy?"

"A motherfucking yacht," Koyote said. Kazu and the mercs busted up. "Yeah I know it's cliché," Koyote continued, on a roll. "But you know what kind of ass I could get on a boat? Maybe a couple bikes, too. I like the look of the new Kawasaki."

He was hard in my mouth, and doing wonderfully. Good job, Kakashi! I silently cheered. For someone with so little spy experience, he was really making Konoha proud - or should be. A reproach of Hiruzen floated through my mind. _You could have assigned someone more prepared for this type of work, Old Man… spared Kakashi…_

"And with the leftover cash," Koyote continued, more seriously, "I want to go into spirits."

"Booze, eh?" Kazu grunted.

"I've traveled some, and the products here are behind the times. I saved up and bought some IP while in the Land of Earth. Some damn good liquor over there. And, a lot of great ideas on smuggling cocaine through a distillery."

Koyote settled back in his chair smugly. Kazu was quiet. "Where'd you say you were from, kid?" he asked after a moment.

"I didn't." Koyote sneered a little. "But since you're curious - Snow. We were just squatters out there till pops took his shot at the city. Lucky for us it paid off. I'll die before I'm ever that poor again."

Kazu said nothing. I could feel him thinking, appraising… weighing Kakashi's words. It was a crucial moment.

I lifted my head.

"Koyote, I'm getting tired…" I whined.

Kazu snorted. "Not as well-trained as she _should_ be."

"Shut up, Hachidori," Koyote muttered.

"She any good?" Kazu asked. I could feel his eyes on my body. I stayed draped over Kakashi's lap.

"I've had better," Koyote said in a monotone.

I felt like someone had drenched me with ice water. _Wha… what?_ I struggled with my emotions. _No, it's just the role. He doesn't mean it_ , I told myself. _Get it together, Hanare!_ But despite myself, I felt a flare of anger in the pit of my stomach.

"You, girl," Kazu addressed me. I turned and blinked at him, doe-eyed. He smiled kindly and condescendingly at me, like I really was a lap dog or something. "You're tired, and probably thirsty, too, poor thing. Just think how tired your master there must be. He shouldn't have to wait so long to come. Why don't you give it your best for a bit longer, and then you'll be done and he'll have given you a nice drink, too. Plus, I might have a pretty thing for you lying around here somewhere…"

Kazu reached into an inner coat pocket. I kept my eyes wide and greedily simple. The merc boss produced a large pearl from his coat and held it out to me. It shone softly blackish-silver in the low light, as big as a marble. Hachidori's face flushed with desire. It was a very fine pearl of a rare color, from a well-known island in the jurisdiction of the Mist. It was worth a lot of money.

"Oh!" Hachidori squealed. Kazu laughed and winked.

"She likes it," he said to Koyote. "Good girl, go on then, show your master what you've got… and if you do well I'll give this to you - maybe on a nice gold collar, eh?"

Hachidori was practically salivating. She turned back to Koyote with renewed zeal and wrapped her lips around his dick. I felt Kakashi inhale sharply as I did a certain move with my tongue. _Had better, have you?_ I let the lines of roleplay and reality blur a bit. It was a trick I used to get through tough situations. The thought of giving Kakashi the best blowjob of his life fired up my chakra… and conveniently fit into the scenario we'd been forced into.

"Better, eh?" Kazu was saying. Koyote only grunted in response as my fingers worked on him from underneath. I could feel the tension building in his thighs. "Sometimes you just need to know how to motivate them," Kazu continued. "I've learned how to read 'em over the years. This one gets wet for shiny things."

The boss chuckled and I heard him flick open a lighter. Kakashi gasped as I took him into the very back of my throat. The smell of cigar filled the air as Kazu mm hmmd in approval. I had a hand firmly wrapped around Kakashi, moving in a harmonious rhythm as my other fondled him. I flicked my tongue as I increased the suction of my lips…

"Ohhh," Koyote groaned. I peeked up through my lashes. He was watching me, still trying to stay relaxed in the chair but with telltale muscles tense in his neck. I felt his leg twitch.

"Just enjoy it," Kazu said. "Pretend I'm not here. We're partners now so it's no big deal anyway."

Koyote panted. "You… mean… the… the… deal… is…?" I swerved my mouth around him and Kakashi closed his eye and dropped his head back on the chair. I could see his hands clench on the armrests.

"Yeah, I'll buy," Kazu said.

Kakashi's body arched slightly, his hips flexing as he climaxed in my mouth. I held on to him, listening to the growl that escaped him as warmth and saltiness spilled onto my tongue. Suddenly I felt pressure on the back of my head - a forceful palm pushed my face deeper into Kakashi's lap.

"Swallow it," Kazu ordered. "And he's softer now, you can take more. Take it in, there now, there's a good girl…"

Kazu forced my head forward and I felt Kakashi's cock pushing at the back of my mouth. He was losing hardness, it was true - but he was still big! I struggled to breathe through my nose and not panic as my face mashed into Kakashi's lower abdominals and his dick edged down into my throat.

"There now, that's a good girl," Kazu purred, holding my head there. I could hear Kakashi breathing heavily. I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. I felt like I was choking on Kakashi as drool began to seep from the corner of my mouth and my heart started pounding…

Kazu let go with a little laugh. I pulled away from Kakashi and gasped for air, eyes watering. I looked up to see my captain looking down at me, ebony eye unreadable, pupil dilated and cheeks flushed. The room smelled like cigar, sweet and heavy.

"Now that was nice, eh?" Kazu said, returning to his seat. "No need to thank me, Ochiru. Or should I call you Koyote… In any case, consider it affirmation of our business pact. I'll take custody of the biochem goods, and we'll talk about your distillery."

"I want cash. Upfront." Koyote pulled his yukata closed. "Hachidori. My pants," he ordered. I crawled over and got them.

"Sure," Kazu said. "We can work out the details on the ride over." He snapped his fingers and one of the mercs bowed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Ride to where?" Koyote said irritably as I helped him put on his pants. I was still naked, kneeling on the floor between the two men.

"My base of operations," Kazu said. He spread his palms. "I can show you real hospitality there. And we can get to know each other better. Of course, we'll conduct a little business, too."

Koyote seemed skeptical. After a moment though, he shrugged. "I got nothing to lose, I suppose. Can I get one of those cigars?"

Kazu grinned. He reached into a different coat pocket and with a flourish tossed the entire box to Koyote. Then Kazu looked down at me. "Hachidori, come here," he held out the pearl.

I looked up at Koyote. "Koyote-sama?" I asked permission, batting my eyelashes. His visible eye was dark and cold. He put a cigar between his perfect lips.

"Go on, Hachidori," Koyote said. "You worked hard for that prize." His voice was expressionless, bored. He looked at me a moment longer and shrugged. Then he held out his hand and Kazu tossed him the lighter.

I felt a waver of something in my heart but ignored it. I crawled across the floor.

"A touch of loyalty to her, too! I like it," Kazu was saying. "The dimness almost makes her more charming, in a way…" He patted his lap and made a little clucking noise. I stood up and hopped onto his lap, giggling and grinning at the pearl. I reached for it.

"Now, now!" Kazu held it out of my reach. "Don't be a rude little girl." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You said I could have it, if I did a good job!" Hachidori whined. "...didn't… didn't I do a good job, Mister Mishi?!"

"You should ask master Koyote that question, obviously!" Kazu tweaked my nose and I squealed, putting my hands to my face. At that moment he took the opportunity to slide his hand between my legs.

"M... master? Koyote…" I started, then paused as I felt Kazu touch me.

"Go on, ask if you pleased him," Kazu murmured into my hair.

"K... Koyote? I mean, master… ah!" I gasped as Kazu slid a finger inside of me. "Master, did I do a good job?" I squirmed and Kazu laughed, fingering me deeper.

I tried to meet Kakashi's gaze but found I could not. My face felt hot and flushed. I wasn't ashamed… but… I tried to look up at him again and failed. I gave up and stared at the floor, mentally sectioning off the sensation of Kazu invading my person.

"Phenomenal," Koyote said quietly. I blushed at the praise. Even if it was all fake, it meant something to me…

Kazu withdrew his finger from me and held it up for Koyote to see. "What did I tell you? Dripping wet for gems, this one." Kazu patted my head and held the pearl up by my neck. "Yes, a collar, I think… put out your hand, Hachidori. I'll let you hold it till we get to the camp. And don't lose it - or I'll whip you." He chuckled and slapped my rump. I squealed and caught the pearl in my cupped palms. I pretended to be captivated by it, examining it closely as the men talked.

"See? Just gotta motivate 'em," Kazu addressed Koyote.

"It's easy when you're rich, though…" Koyote replied.

"No. It's not about money." Kazu puffed perfect circles that floated up between him and the younger man. "It's about power."

"I don't understand," Koyote said.

"I'll teach you, boy. Don't worry." Kazu's fingers trailed down my back. "What's she got to wear?"

"Not much at the moment," Koyote admitted.

Kazu grunted. "I can't stand badly dressed women." He snapped his fingers. The remaining merc stepped forward and bowed. "You - go to Shiki's and tell him to give you the item he's been holding for me. The one in back. He'll know what you mean. What size is she?" Kazu looked to Koyote.

"Um…" Koyote said blankly. I peered at him. He was honestly confounded - it wasn't an act. I filed the info that Kakashi Hatake was clueless about women's apparel.

"Boy, you don't get out much, do you?" Kazu laughed. "Did the gals just let you pop their cherries in the ice fields out there in the sticks, solely cause of your pretty face? You rural types have it easy. No competition. A hung boy can get by on a clean shave and a kiss. The girls don't know better." Kazu sucked on his cigar. With his other hand, he reached around and grabbed my breast. He fondled it thoroughly, digging his fingers in and taking stock.

"32C," he said. "Isn't that right, Hachidori?"

"Exactly, Mister Mishi!" I giggled. His hand moved down to my waist, then my hips.

"32-24-35," Kazu proclaimed after a moment.

"Right again!" Hachidori squealed, delighted. "You're amazing, Mister Mishi." I blushed and looked away shyly. Kazu ruffled my hair. Then he turned to the merc.

"It'll fit perfectly. Get to Shiki's and meet us at the car," he barked. The goon slipped out the door, and Kakashi and I were alone with Kazu.

"I'm flattered you trust me," Koyote drawled. "No bodyguards…"

Kazu sneered around his cigar. "Trust you? Hell no," he laughed. "But no need to worry about a kid like you taking me down… Unless, of course, you have some big bad secret, eh Koyote? You got a giant S on your chest under there?" Smoke slithered from Kazu's lips. His eyes glinted like obsidian knives.

Koyote shook his head. "Who, me? Nah. I'm just a country boy, boss." A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

Kazu guffawed. Then he appraised Koyote in silence. "What happened to your face?"

Koyote puffed his cigar. "I tell folks I lost my eye while I was in the reserves… got shot helping a comrade… some get wet for that kinda thing, too."

Kazu grinned in appreciation. I played with the pearl, snuggling submissively in the merc leader's lap. I avoided making eye contact with Kakashi, for fear of breaking his concentration. He was ad-libbing like a pro, and Kazu seemed to be buying it… of course, you never could tell for certain with this type of man - worldly, intelligent, cunning… and psychopathic. We couldn't afford to underestimate him…

"What really happened," Kazu asked.

"Bitch hit me with a hoe," Koyote said. There was a pause, and then Kazu was nearly falling out of his chair with coarse, gut-busting laughter.

"Hoed by a hoe…!"

"Yep."

"The fuck…"

"Dumped her and she went crazy on me."

"Shame, she took half your good looks."

"She got hers."

"What'd you do?"

Koyote was quiet a moment. Cigar smoke swirled in a miasma between our little trio.

"I killed her."

The words fell from Kakashi's lips and my mouth went dry. His words were too laden with truth. The best lies are built on a foundation of truth - the first page of one of my training textbooks. _Oh, Kakashi._

"You didn't," Kazu said quietly, a cruel, speculative look on his face.

"Right through the heart."

There was silence. Koyote didn't elaborate and I hoped he would just stop…

The awful things these missions did to your psyche were something I'd hoped Kakashi wouldn't have to experience, but it seemed we were already in the deep end. Kazu mmmmmd a disturbing acknowledgement, as if he had just been served a fine meal. I shivered, momentarily losing control.

"I'm cold!" Hachidori whined. Cover and recover… a basic tenet of espionage.

Kazu rubbed my shoulders roughly. "I know ways we could warm you up. Eh, Koyote…? She ever had double…"

The door opened. It was the merc who'd gone to Shiki's, holding a dress box.

"Ah, a timely interruption. A shame." Kazu stood up, letting me fall onto the floor unceremoniously. He motioned for the box. The merc handed it to Kazu.

"The car is here as well, sir."

Kazu nodded and tossed the box at me. I caught it clumsily.

"Hurry up and put that on, Hachidori." Kazu turned to Koyote. "Ride's here. Get your things."

"Alright," Kakashi shrugged, walking to the other side of the room. I got up slowly, sliding my hand under the blankets on the floor and surreptitiously scooping my kunai. I ran into the restroom to change. I heard Kazu laughing behind me as I slid the screen shut.

"Look at her, making a show of modesty after all that. Girl's a riot, Koyote. Where'd you find her…?"

I heard Kakashi respond in low tones. He'd be reciting the story we'd cooked up about how we met. Koyote had been at at a friend's birthday party, at a low-profile hostess bar in a tiny town…

I gasped as I pulled the dress from the box. I'd expected it to be hideous (most of my marks had had awful taste) but instead I found myself holding a gorgeous, expensive silk designer gown. It was the color of champagne and had high slits up both sides. The thin fabric wouldn't conceal much, but that was the point, I supposed…

I stepped into the dress and smoothed it carefully upwards over my body. It clung to every curve, being the type of gown you really couldn't wear underwear with. That was no problem, since at the moment I was clean out of underwear on this mission. I sighed. There were shoes in the box, too. A size too small, but what was a little pinched-toe pain in the grand scheme of spy agony…

I jammed my feet into the gold sandals. I fluffed my hair. I looked down. My nipples poked out under the silk. The ring Koyote bought me sparkled golden, conveniently matching the dress. I was ready.

I heard Kazu and Kakashi chuckling over something as I slid the screen open and stepped out. They both turned and looked at me and went quiet.

Giggling, I put my hands out and did a girlish twirl. "How do I look?!" Hachidori asked gleefully.

Kazu lowered his chin in approval. "Fuckable," he said casually. I blushed, as Hachidori pretended to be scandalized.

"Mr. Kazu!" I giggled.

My eyes flicked quickly over to Kakashi… and away again. The expression on his face was unmistakably sad.

Keep going, I told myself. "I've never had a dress this nice before! Thank you SO MUCH Mr. Kazu!" I chirped. Kazu grinned and nudged Koyote.

"Not bad, eh?"

There was no trace of sadness in Kakashi's voice when he replied. "Like you said. Fuckable... You just had that lying around?"

"It was supposed to be a gift," Kazu grunted.

"Broke up?" Koyote grinned.

Kazu looked at him slyly. He shook his head. "I killed her."

I shivered imperceptibly. Kakashi put a sneer on his face. I watched him hand Kazu another cigar. I knew suddenly, and with great clarity, that I had to get this mission completed as soon as possible or someone was going to get hurt… and the someone I worried for wasn't myself, but Kakashi...

Kazu waggled his eyebrows, motioning for me to come to him. I did, trotting over and wrapping my hands around his arm. Kazu patted my ass as we headed for the door. "Let's get outta this dump. I called my chefs earlier and had them put on some wagyu. You like steak, Koyote?"

"Sure." The hall light glinted off Kakashi's dyed-lavender hair. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Good," Kazu said as we got to the stairs. "Maybe tomorrow we'll have sushi. We can eat it off Hachidori here." He felt my butt again. I smiled up at him.

"I'd like that, Mr. Kazu! ...Do I get another gift, though?" I batted my eyelashes at the merc boss. He laughed and pinched my cheek… then my nipple. I squealed and tripped on the stair, falling…

A strong hand caught me from the other side. Kakashi held me up.

"Get moving!" Kazu growled. "Clumsy bitch." He stalked down the stairs ahead of us. I reached out to sign "thank you" to Kakashi, but he shied away from my touch.

"You heard him, Hachidori," Koyote said, a cold glint in his visible eye. "Get moving."

I shivered again.


	11. Chapter 11

"There's our ride," Kazu said smugly. A gigantic, tank-like jeep-limousine hybrid with a stunning deep blue paint job and multiple guns mounted on it was parked in the handicapped zone right in front of the Northside Inn.

Koyote gave an appreciative whistle. All I could think about was that old saying about overcompensating. I was speculating when Kazu barked at me.

"Hachidori." He jerked his head toward the door being held open by one of the mercs we'd seen in our room. I scurried from Kakashi's side over to the car and got in, making sure to give Kazu a good, long look at my silk-clad behind. The faster I got him in bed, the faster we could get the necessary intel and be done with this mission.

As I scooted into the posh interior of the car, my mind briefly touched on the nagging question at the back of my brain - would Kakashi and I have any shred of friendship left after this experience? And… what was going on… with the campground, and the scone, and in the hotel room, after the hot springs… it almost seemed like he… No, that was ridiculous. I laughed inwardly at myself, at my foolish and naive hopes. I was imagining things. Kakashi was just doing his job. He was a good soldier - the best in Konoha. If I was lucky, he wouldn't completely hate me after this was all over…

I slid back on the white leather seat, my chest constricting a fraction as I watched Kakashi get in after me. He folded himself gracefully into the car, the v-neckline of his yukata exposing the skin of his chest. I recalled how he'd felt in my arms… how he smelled soft and clean, yet masculine… He wasn't wearing his "old man" fragrance on the mission, which I didn't mind at all. The natural scent of his skin was memorable itself… The memory of him holding me atop his lap, kissing me deeply, flashed through my mind.. If Kazu and his thugs hadn't broken into our room, would Kakashi really have made love to me when it wasn't required for the mission? Maybe it was what he did with all his partners… and, he _had_ had a lot of saké…

He turned his face and for a moment our eyes met. The bandages covered his sharingan and some of his forehead and left cheekbone, but not his lips or his nose. The deep gray-onyx orb of his right eye was completely blank and unreadable. I stayed in character and blinked ditzily at him. He settled into the seat on my right.

Kazu got in last, the bluish light of the car's interior making his defined features look even colder. I got a whiff of his rich, heady cologne as he sat down to my left. I could tell it was expensive just from a few of the rare, exotic notes I could smell… it mixed with the lingering scent of Cuban cigar. The merc shut the door and Kazu stretched out on the white leather. I felt the engine start. Kazu's dark sable eyes - almost purple in the low blue light - raked over both Kakashi and myself.

"How far is it to your place?" Koyote yawned. As he did so, he stretched and I noticed he edged slightly closer to me. Hachidori didn't notice, though - she held the pearl tightly in one hand and fluffed her hair as she grinned vapidly at both men in the car.

Kazu chuckled. "We have forty minutes." The way he said it immediately told me the nature of his intentions. I wondered if Kakashi had picked up on it… _Probably not. I hope he can adapt..._

"You like games, Koyote?" Kazu continued, shrugging off his overcoat and starting to unbutton and roll up one sleeve.

"Oh, me, me! I love games," I cut in, Hachidori's shrill eagerness preempting any hesitation I feared Kakashi might show. I raised my hand like a schoolgirl and thrust my tits at the merc boss. _Complete the mission as fast as possible_ kept repeating in my head. I was on full auto mode. I hoped Kakashi could keep up...

Kazu chuckled. "You do, don't you!" The boss laughed and reached out to casually fondle my left breast. I giggled. "Well, you _are_ the game, Hachidori," Kazu said. He pushed a button on a side panel. It popped open. An impressive array of toys rotated out on a mechanical tray.

I let out a gasp followed by a high, nervous Hachidori giggle. "Mr. Mishi… those look like… naughty things!" I whispered dramatically. Kazu laughed harder.

"Hit that button, Koyo." The merc leader indicated another panel with a tilt of his chin. Kakashi tore his eyes away from the collection of gadgets and pushed the button. Another panel opened to reveal a very high-end minibar.

"Show me those liquor connoisseur's skills, why don't you. Make me a drink," Kazu grinned at Koyote. My pulse quickened - did Kakashi have the incidental knowledge to pull this off…? I couldn't help, because Kazu was now looking at me…

"Hachidori. Spread your legs and put your hands over your head."

"Wha… what?" I blinked dully, but showed no reluctance, just confusion. I heard Kakashi dropping ice cubes into a glass. Kazu was grinning at me like a wolf. He was lighting another cigar, the flame illuminating red rings in the center of his eyes. His forearms were more muscular than Kakashi's, the veins stood out and his hands looked brutally strong cupped over the lighter.

"I said, spread your legs."

"H… here?" Hachidori giggled nervously. "...Now?"

"NOW," Kazu snarled as he threw the lighter aside. I jumped and moved my legs apart on the car seat. Kazu reached out and grabbed my wrists, pulling them above my head and handcuffing them to the rail over the tinted window.

"The next shiny thing you're going to earn is the key to free yourself," Kazu smiled, dangling a golden key in front of me. _If only he knew that's my birthright_ I thought coldly, adrenaline racing. _Land of Key has seen it all, asshole._

Just then Kakashi handed Kazu a drink. "Cheers," the lavender-haired young man said amicably. I looked at Kakashi's own glass. It was filled nearly to the rim with liquor. A twinge of panic fluttered in my chest - it was a lot of alcohol - maybe the stress was getting to him…

"What is this," Kazu said, sniffing the glass.

"A Manhattan," Koyote said. "Just three times the usual size." He did it in a comical drawl. Kazu guffawed and they clinked glasses. With alarm, I watched as both men drained their glasses…

Kazu finished first, just slightly, and slammed it down on the tray with a victorious, "Ha!" Koyote was only a swallow behind and set his glass down delicately with a grin.

"Enjoy your short-lived reign, Kazu. I'll win round two." I watched Kakashi blot his mouth carefully with the back of his hand. I worried for his tolerance but kept a ditzy smile on my face.

"Set 'em up then, pretty boy," Kazu chuckled. "While I tell you about the real contest…" Kazu reached over and moved the silk of the dress off of my lap so there was nothing covering my spread legs. He nudged my knees further apart with the toe of his shiny black leather boot. Now I was completely exposed to the two men on either side of me. I watched as Kakashi glanced over with his good eye, stirring another drink as he kept a bored look on his face.

Kazu picked something up off the first tray and waggled it in front of Koyote. It was shiny and oblong, flashing in the sapphire light. "The game is market research," Kazu chuckled. "These here are all the latest prototypes in adult toys. You know how lucrative that junk is, Koyote? Nah, I didn't think so. You don't know what half this stuff is, do you?" Kazu was laughing and Kakashi looked a bit cross.

"I'm a naturalist," Koyote said, and Kazu laughed harder. I giggled, too, blankly, as Hachidori… testing the cuffs on my hands. They were good quality. I couldn't actually get loose even if I wanted to. I was at Kazu's mercy and I'd have to rely on Kakashi doing his job…

Kazu accepted a second drink from Koyote. "Game is. Make _her_ come as many times as possible using this junk. Whoever gets her off the most times, wins."

My jaw dropped. Kakashi was silent. He recovered quickly, though, and raised a brow.

"What's the prize?" Koyote drawled.

Kazu shrugged. "Let's say winner gets first pick of all the ass when we get back to base."

Kakashi admirably didn't miss a beat. "Sounds fair," he said.

"I love multitasking," Kazu said as I felt the car go around a curve. "See, the side benefit to our little game is we find out which of these doodads is worth investing in…"

"Agreed. Efficiency is the best policy. Ready?" Koyote said, holding up his second glass. Kazu grinned wickedly.

"3… 2… 1…!" They slammed the drinks.

Kakashi won, barely. He smiled archly at Kazu, who punched him in the shoulder. I sighed inwardly.

"I'm thirsty too!" Hachidori whined. Kazu glared, setting his glass aside. "You know what kind of drink you'll get if you talk like that!" he barked at me. I pouted. Kazu menaced me with the first toy, but addressed Koyote. "Can't give her liquor. It's a depressant. Makes it harder to orgasm. That's science!" Kazu declared.

"But if it takes away anxiety, couldn't it help achieve climax?" Koyote said smoothly. The way they were discussing me like a lab rat made me blush. I really did want some booze, but no matter…

"Jon ken po to see who goes first," Kazu said, intent on getting down to business. I smiled to myself. Everyone knew Kakashi and Guy played rock paper scissors constantly and Kakashi could definitely win with the sharingan… but he'd probably let Kazu win here…

"Ready? Jon, ken, po!" Kazu snarled. Kakashi let him win. Kazu grinned like a mad scientist and positioned the shiny tool at my entrance. I let out a Hachidori squeal as he penetrated me slowly with it, the cold metal easily sliding through my flesh. I peered up through my lashes, briefly catching Kakashi's eye from where he watched, behind Kazu. My captain looked pale and ill, his entire body tense. But when Kazu made a crude joke, Koyote laughed readily and said something even worse back.

I felt the rod inside of me start to vibrate. Kazu reached back to the tray... And then something else nudged my _other_ entrance, demanding admission… Just before I closed my eyes, I saw Kakashi pick up another bottle… he didn't make a drink, he just wrapped his lips around the mouth and sucked it down in long swallows.

…

Sweat dripped down my temple. I'd lost track of how many times I'd come, lost track of the time, all sense of direction, everything. I hoped Kakashi was on top of it, but…

Koyote was laughing hysterically as Kazu held up one of the last toys and used it like a finger puppet, giving it a funny high voice and making it dance around. It was a rubber-looking thing shaped like a snowman. My eyes flicked to the minibar. At least two fifths were gone. Had it really only been not even forty minutes? It had to be longer… Was Kazu playing us? I fought a swell of panic. My legs shook from exhaustion, the strain of tensing up for orgasm after orgasm having taken its toll. I was still half-lying on the seat, hands bound above me and knees apart facing my… companions…

"There is no way that will fit," Koyote said. "Don't even try it, Kazu. Maybe her mouth…"

"Come on, she took the last one!" Kazu said, making the rubber snowman bow and bob. "Please, I want to squueeeeze into a nice warm ass…!" he made it say in a cartoony voice.

Koyote gave a slight grin but still shook his head. "Kazu, look…" But the boss wasn't listening. He picked up my left leg and bent it back, shoving the toy up against me, twisting and pushing crudely.

"Ooooh!" I groaned as I felt the head of the thing start to slip inside of me.

"See?!" Kazu crowed.

Everything was overstimulated and swollen. It seemed like they'd been toying with me for hours. I would need to recover. The Do Not Enter part of my mind had gotten a lot of new material in a very short time. I didn't fault Kakashi, of course - I suspected he was trying to be as gentle as possible. He blustered a lot and played up being clumsy without really hurting me… but he did have to be somewhat coarse in order to make the playing along look authentic. I twitched, remembering the clamps...

I also suspected that Kakashi kept choosing the nastier gadgets just to keep them out of Kazu's hands. Luckily the cattle prod-inspired thing had shorted out only a few seconds after Kakashi had penetrated me with it - making me wonder if he'd used his Lightning nature to purposefully make it malfunction. He'd been very convincing, examining the batteries and then blaming the device's country of origin and shoddy workmanship. Kazu had said it was the fault of the labor movement… too much pay and protection for too little real work…

No… when it was Kakashi's turns I really didn't mind at all. If I focused on him, it was almost as if we were alone - just lovers experimenting in bed. The only real problem was that Kazu was always watching… and, that I worried for my partner… Kakashi's skin shone with sweat too, just like mine. His eye seemed strained and bloodshot.

My thoughts were pulled back to the immediate as Kazu applied more pressure on the rubber snowman and I moaned. I was so tired... Without thinking, I heard myself say, "Please. Please, no more!"

"Kazu, stop," Koyote said. He reached out and put a hand on the merc boss's arm.

"Are you telling me what to do, boy?" Kazu hissed and turned on him, dropping the device. I sighed in relief. Kazu slammed a palm against Koyote's shoulder, pinning him against the seat. Kazu leaned over the younger man, his knee on the seat between Koyote's legs. Kazu's fist was curled inches from his face.

Koyote held up his hands in deference. "Look - all I'm saying is…" Through my half-closed eyes I saw Kakashi's jaw tighten and flex. He was trying to control himself (and thinking fast)... "You're… you're gonna make her worthless back there! And I… I haven't even been in her ass yet!" Koyote glared and shoved Kazu in the chest aggressively, but with ineffectual force. Kazu was a well-tailored solid block of muscle. And I could tell from how he'd moved at Kakashi that he knew what he was doing in combat.

Kazu grunted, nonplussed by Koyote's outburst. He glowered but backed off a bit. He scratched his temple.

"Well, shit, you should've said something earlier." Kazu slouched back into his chair, another bottle in hand. I thought I'd detected a slight slur in his speech already. Perfect.

"I'm sorry Mister Mishi!" I piped in Hachidori voice. "Did… did I cause a problem? I'm sorry, Koyote-san… I can try harder, Mister Mishi!"

Kazu waved a hand. "Alright Koyo - you go ahead and fuck her in the ass, _then_ I'll try that one on her."

My relief evaporated.

"Huh?" Koyote said, blinking blearily. Now that I'd had a slight respite, it registered that Kakashi was completely exhausted. It had been long hours for someone inexperienced in undercover to stay in character. His words at the campground came back to me: _It's easier for me to kill than pretend._ I hoped he could hold out just a little longer… maybe he could get a break when we'd made it into the base...

"I'm sure you can finish in five minutes. We're almost there. Hurry up." Kazu took a sip from the bottle. His tone was bothered, but irrefutable.

Kakashi made an admirable show of looking grateful and excited. The absurdity of the situation - I was certain he was sickened and enraged by these demands on his person - nearly made me laugh in hysteria. I giggled instead, and Hachidori fluttered her eyelashes at Koyote.

"Koyote-sama… you _have_ been bothering me about it for awhile…" I tried to hint to him I could handle it.

"I'd rather have more room," he grumbled, coming over to kneel in front of me. He put his hands on my thighs.

"Bah there's plenty of room," Kazu said. "Hurry up so I can test this." He twirled the awful rubber thing on his index finger, eyes fixed on it. "And if she comes it doesn't count for your total! We're still tied regardless."

Kakashi's finger scratched across my inner thigh as Kazu spoke.

 _Please, forgive me,_ he quickly signed.

I smiled. The darkness of his eye was flat and shiny, his face stoic. I looked up at him contentedly, losing myself in his gaze. How could it be that things were so awful, yet I felt completely calm, trapped there and pinned beneath his stare…

"Tired, Koyote? You need to work on your stamina," Kazu chuckled. "Get on wi…"

The car lurched over a bump in the road.

We were all jarred out of position and Kazu swore mightily as liquor splashed on his trousers. Kakashi lurched sideways. I cried out as I slid across the slippery leather and my wrists jerked against the hard metal of the handcuffs. Suddenly Kakashi was holding me, lifting my body and easing me back onto the seat. He withdrew his hands before Kazu looked up from the mess on his pants.

When he did, Koyote was kneeling next to me looking irritated. "The fuck is wrong with your driver?!" Koyote said.

Kazu slammed his fist against the panel that separated the back of the car from the cabin. The car slowed, then stopped.

The panel slid open.

"We're here, sir," the merc said.


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N. TY all so much for the kind words, sorry for the long wait. Brief msg on my bio & I will try to update more regularly with news. Jah neh-_

...

I detected a faint familiar aspect to the driver merc's chakra but I couldn't put my finger on it. Goggles covered the merc's face and he had a bushy beard.

Kazu's hand shot out and closed around the merc's throat. "Your driving ruined my pants," he hissed. If you don't have a good excuse…" Kazu's fingers clenched and the merc made a strangling noise.

"Gov… government… construction… the road…" The merc grabbed desperately at Kazu's hands. Kazu narrowed his eyes. Then he released the driver and slammed the partition shut again.

"Impossible to get good help these days," Kazu muttered. "Damn feudal lord up my ass with this road, too. Cramping my style."

"It'll be harder to keep a low profile. Not that you'd have anything to hide," Koyote grinned. Kazu chuckled. He tossed the handcuff key at Koyote.

"Guess we were closer than I thought." Kazu stretched and put on his overcoat.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Koyote said as he reached up to my bound hands and slid the key into the lock.

The door opened. The bearded merc was standing outside. Kazu motioned at Koyote. "Get the slut and follow me. I need a steak. You can have her ass after we eat. I like a little entertainment before bed."

Koyote just nodded. Kazu exited the car. I gritted my teeth, annoyed at my own weakness. I needed to stay close to Kazu, to get in _his_ bed as soon as possible so Kakashi could slip away to find our intel. My hands tingled as Kakashi released my wrists. The pearl Kazu had given me was still clutched in my left palm. "I'm hungry, too!" I sulked loudly.

"Shut up, Hachidori," Koyote snapped. "Just keep quiet!"

Kakashi's words were genuinely harsh and I felt stung for a moment. But then, he pulled the dress back down, too tenderly, so I was covered. He slid his hands under me, lifting me carefully as he stepped out of the car. The night air was cool and refreshing after the smoky, close confines of the car, and Kakashi's palms were warm through the silk of my dress. I could feel the strength of his arms and chest as he held me. He lowered my feet slowly toward the ground. I bit my lip, wondering if my shaky legs would hold up.

I tried to take a step in the too-small gold high heels and immediately stumbled from fatigue. Kakashi caught me and lifted me back into his arms. My mind warned it was wrong for his character, but I was so grateful and so tired I couldn't bring myself to come up with a peremptory act. My head sagged against him. My hand clutched the edge of his yukata, my knuckles brushing against the skin of his chest.

"Oh, thanks Koyote-san! I didn't realize I was so tired," I said with a yawn. "Sorry to burden you. And you too, Mr. Mishi!" I let my eyelids droop sleepily. It was the best cover I could manage to help out Kakashi. I let my head look like I was dozing off as I watched discreetly through my lashes.

Kazu raised an eyebrow when he saw me in Kakashi's arms. "I didn't take you for a chivalrous type, Koyo boy." The merc boss frowned and lit up again - this time a cigarette - as we started to walk up a crude gravel path. The bearded driver followed us at a respectful distance.

"Oh, I'm not," Koyote said. "I am, however, somewhat fastidious about my playthings," he drawled. "Being poor taught me to take care of what's mine. Unnecessary abuse is wasteful. Other kids would pull the legs off their action figures. I always got more pleasure from restoring the broken ones."

I silently took in what I could of our shadowy surroundings - fir trees, no city lights, rural wilderness. We seemed to have come a good ways from town.

"Hmph," Kazu said. He flicked ash on the ground with a wicked grin. " _Unnecessary_ abuse, eh?"

A bat or owl flew above us. A slight shift in Kakashi's gait told me he'd noticed - he was on high alert. The fact made me feel more confident. "Well. At some point, everyone needs to be kept in line. I'd call that abuse necessary." Koyote said coldly.

Kazu chuckled in agreement. "How were you about _sharing_ your toys?" He leered dangerously at Koyote as we crunched up a gravel path.

"Not very good."

Kazu shrugged. "You might need to get over it. They say partners who play together, stay together."

We'd reached a chainlink fence. The mercs guarding the gate froze in place and then bowed deeply to Kazu. One of them slid the gate open for us.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, Kazu," I heard Koyote say in a lazy lilt. "That's an entirely different story. Dregs like these, though…" he nodded at the lowly guards.

Kazu just nodded but I could tell he was flattered. "Mercenaries tend to share and share alike." He grinned at the younger man. They both had a hint of flush to their skin. I mentally noted their tolerances for alcohol, in case it came up again.

"What's mine is yours," Koyote said silkily, leaning his head close to the gangster. "I suspect there's… _a lot_ … you could teach me…"

Kazu laughed and clapped Koyote on the shoulder before stepping ahead of us to lead the way down a long stone stair. It led into an open vale at the very foot of Akayama. The stair was brightly lit by cold white lanterns. Even though it was one or two in the morning at this point I could make out activity going on below. The stair swept down into a large concrete yard that had crates and pallets and was bustling with workers. The yard fed into a hangar built into the mountain itself.

At the bottom of the stair we passed Guru's head on an iron spike.

"You remember old Guru, here," Kazu chuckled.

Kakashi stopped. "Wait - the amateur porn guy? This is what you meant back at the hotel? Him losing his head. Literally. That's cold, Kazu."

"I know you had a deal with him," Kazu said. I felt anxious - this could go either way…

"I kept my end - in that stupid video - he was supposed to introduce me to you so I guess he kept his end… in the end."

"It wasn't a bad video."

"Kazu, you didn't…" Koyote swayed with embarrassment, turning to the gangster. Kazu was howling. I figured Kakashi must be making a face. He'd kept his voice warm but slightly nervous… a great choice.

"It's in my personal collection. Never to be distributed. Scout's honor."

"As if a man like you was in the scouts."

"You'd be surprised, Koyo. As long as you don't piss me off your little hot springs tryst is safe from public consumption."

We'd started walking again.

"I think you actually managed to improve his appearance…" Koyote sniped. Kazu laughed so hard he started coughing. The sounds of palletjacks and workers shouting instructions were all around, now. We crossed the flat expanse of the workyard with Kazu making a few gruff exchanges with underlings and Kakashi staying mostly silent.

As we passed beneath steel girders and the concrete changed to a smooth polished floor, it dawned on me: the reason that Sandaime chose Kakashi for this mission. Though not versed in espionage, Kakashi was well known for being _liked_ \- and simply able to manipulate people with his sweet-talking and _je ne sais quois_. Perhaps the Hokage had banked on that, knowing this Kazu Mishi's profile… and pairing us made sense, since I was probably the most experienced _spy_ of adequate stats for the job…

A new thought flashed through my mind: _what if Kakashi gets Kazu in bed, and I retrieve the intel…_ I disliked the idea as soon as I had it. I'd rather be the one to bear the intimacy requirements of the mission, since I'd done it many times before and if I could spare Kakashi anything, I would… but I had to admit either way could work. I also had to acknowledge that perhaps it would be some other permutation entirely. We were at the mercy of Kazu's whims, and would need to be adaptable to get the job done.

"Mister Mishi, sir! Boss, excuse me…"

We halted partway into the hangar and a merc ran loudly up to us. I fluttered my lashes and stirred in Kakashi's arms, yawning.

"What?!" Kazu barked at the minion. It was a smallish, young mercenary who showed visible anxiety talking to Kazu.

"S-s-sir, sorry sir! The feudal lord's machines is all parked out on Sandy Road, we can't get nothing past. And the shipment for Mister O is gotta -"

"Quiet!" Kazu cuffed the young man in the head. "I know the goddamn schedule. Can't you see I'm entertaining guests?! Shut your mouth and keep it shut."

The merc quailed and bowed, hunching back out of striking range. Kazu growled low in his throat as he threw his cigarette on the polished floor. It burned lazily on the shiny black surface.

"Looks like I have to wait for my steak and entertainment," he grumbled.

Koyote leaned in. "Can't you leave it to someone else?" he whispered suggestively.

Kazu shook his head. "Nah. Weak little shits. Still gotta do too goddamn much myself around here."

Koyote shrugged. "You're a hands-on guy. Admirable."

Kazu sighed. "You. Take Koyo-san here - and the girl - back to the baths and give 'em their pick if the rooms."

The young merc bowed again.

"But first clean that up." Kazu nodded at the cigarette. The boy knelt. "With your mouth," Kazu added. "That'll remind you not to interrupt so rudely when I have guests."

 _Or spill sensitive information in front of strangers…_ I guessed. The merc hesitated only a split second before doing as he was told, getting down on all fours and lowering his face to the ground. He took the still-lit cigarette gingerly in his lips. Kazu kicked him in the ribs. The merc flinched, closed his mouth around the burning cig and flinched again at the heat, then swallowed the whole thing.

"Ew,' I said in sleepy Hachidori voice. Kazu and Koyote guffawed.

"Make sure it's spotless," Kazu ordered. The young merc began to lave the polished stone with his tongue, cleaning up all the ash.

"Get some rest," Kazu reached out and patted Koyote's cheek before starting to walk away. He waved his hand. "I'll see you both later. And don't do her ass till I get back, you hear, Koyote?" Kazu's rough laugh echoed in the hangar.

"Got it, boss," Kakashi replied in Koyote's laziest, most honeyed lilt.

"Evening's gonna be fun," Kazu called before he vanished into the girder shadows beneath the mountain.

"Maybe we'll have a party…" I stretched and mused aloud in Hachidori's vapid way. Kakashi's arms twitched around me. I felt his grasp tighten.

"What did I tell you earlier, Hachidori? _Keep quiet_ … or maybe I'll have you keep your mouth busy like _this_ guy." Koyote nudged the guy on the floor with his toe and his voice was a cold snarl with no Kakashi in it at all… or was I mistaken? As I looked up into his face with a dopey expression on mine, his onyx eye glittered. Anger? Fear? I couldn't tell. But something about it gave me chills.

The merc stood up and wiped his mouth sullenly with the back of his hand.

"About time," Koyote said. "Baths? Rooms? You heard Kazu."

"Follow me." The merc headed deeper into the hangar. "Wouldn't wanna keep Mr. Mishi's latest toys waiting, now would I?" he muttered.

""What was that?!" Koyote said, all angry second-rate playboy.

"Right this way, Koyo-san," the merc grinned back at us. He started walking quickly, heading deeper into the bunker, opposite of the direction Kazu had gone.

The architecture of the mercenary base was sterile, cold and angular. Everything looked the same. The exposed pipes along the ceiling were reflected on the shiny floor, as were the repetitious, evenly-spaced large steel doorways. LED orbs threw cold, dim light along the hall. We walked for nearly five minutes in silence, passing only a few guards who nodded at our guide without a word. The operation Kazu ran seemed to be of huge scale, and I wondered how difficult it would be to find the information we needed. I had tried to detect a pattern to the guards' placement or their routes, but it appeared strangely arbitrary. The sparse staffing was also unexpected.

Our guide slowed as we approached another steel doorway about twice as wide as the rest and of a vaulted shape rather than rectangular. The young merc looked back at us and smirked. I noticed stunning blue eyes beneath the tinted glass of his visor, and a shock of white hair sticking out from his helmet. He raised a gauntleted fist and banged on the door. Kakashi sighed in impatience.

"Gilded turd," the young merc muttered. I had to struggle not to laugh in earnest. Whatever Kazu had done to this boy, it certainly hadn't broken his spirit.

"What was that?!" Kakashi said in Koyote's outraged voice. The boy just shrugged as the steel doors swung open. We squinted into the light that emanated from within.

Our guide stepped aside. "Guy'll take you from here. Enjoy yourselves. Or not," he chuckled. I felt Kakashi stiffen at the name "Guy." He hesitated at the doorway, blinking in the light and frowning. _He feels unsure of our footing…_ My heart fluttered - if Kakashi took matters into his own hands, there was little I could do to stop him short of trying to physically incapacitate him, or taking a "double agent" approach and selling him out to Kazu to strengthen my own cover. But that would put us apart, basically working the mission from separate angles…

"Koyote-sama, I really want a bath!" I whined softly in his arms. "Didn't Mister Kazu say the baths are this way?"

"Shut up, Hachidori." Kakashi still didn't enter the new room. I started to panic.

"Koyote…" I sang sweetly. I let my hand trail down the V of his yukata. "I'll make our bath fuuuuuunnnnnn…" I let my fingers graze the fabric between his legs. Startled, Kakashi jerked back from my touch and set me down impulsively. The change in position was too quick - my legs were still weak and I lost my balance, gasping as I fell…

"Hey, now!" A strong hand grabbed my upper arm and kept me from hitting the floor hard. At first I thought it was Kakashi who caught me, again, but I immediately recognized the feel of the hand was different. I looked up in surprise. A dark-haired, dark-eyed shinobi was holding me up - one hand on my arm and one hand on my waist - and glaring at Koyote. Our guide poked his head around the doorway.

"Hi, Guy. This is Kazu's new rural boytoy. He and the bitch are supposed to get a room and stuff. I'm gonna go eat. Peace out." Our guide ran away down the hall. I noted that his broken way of speaking had disappeared when he wasn't around Kazu...

The man holding me up definitely wasn't the Guy we knew. For one, he didn't have a bowl cut. His ebony hair was stylishly spiked. He did, however, seem to be another amazing physical specimen - out of the corner of my eye I could see that his entire body was lean and chiseled, meaning he worked at it, or worked at working out, or trained at martial arts, as a hobby and something that gave him pleasure or gratification and not just as a job. His hands felt strong on my body. He smelled a little spicy.

"Since when are country boys so lacking in manners that a lady asks for a bath and she gets thrown on the floor?" The shinobi's coffee-colored eyes glinted as he addressed "Koyote."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just stared back imperiously. His exposed eye was dark and stoic. Finally he reached up and scratched the bandage that crossed over and hid his sharingan. He tilted his head to the side and his dyed-lavender hair caught the lamplight.

"Who said she's a lady?" Koyote sneered.


	13. Chapter 13

_Who said she's a lady_?

Kakashi's words. I blinked vapidly, staying in character. I told myself _he_ was staying in character too, that it was just _Koyote_ , puffed-up small-town playboy, being mean and spiteful. But in spite of my efforts, a tiny part of the real me flinched inside, and I suspected that some of the sneer in my partner's words was true disdain-or at the very least, disapproval. Yet how could I be angry? Even if Kakashi was being cruel, was there anything untrue about what his words implied?

 _No_ , I thought sadly, as I continued to smile as Hachidori. _He's really just stating the truth of the matter, whether he's saying it as Koyote or… Kakashi_. My thoughts drifted back to the hotel room, before Kazu had interrupted us. A little voice in my head whispered, "but weren't you two doing that just for you?" My face felt warm, remembering the feel of Kakashi's mouth between my legs. His lips had been eager. His tongue, searching. Was it all part of the act? There was so much that kept nagging at my consciousness to be untangled, demanding that I waste precious energy turning the scenes over and over in my head. _This is a mission. Focus._ I needed to focus.

 _Who said she's a lady?_ I pushed it out of my mind. I giggled. "Koyote - you're not with me 'cause I'm a lady! Ladies _behave_ ," I heard myself say, in Hachidori's voice. I glanced up at Kakashi and fluttered my eyelashes. His onyx eye was stoic save for a very un-Koyote-like glint. I felt lightheaded suddenly, and accidentally leaned more heavily on the ninja in orangey-red who had taken custody of us at entrance of the lounge. _Guy. What are the odds of meeting another Guy? It can't be that common of a name in these parts…_ The absurdity made me giggle again.

The Guy who wasn't Might Guy didn't answer Koyote's comment about me not being a lady, nor did he respond to my airheaded laughing. He just looked at Kakashi-as-Koyote a moment, and then knelt down. I watched him cautiously, unable to _not_ notice the lean curve of his neck beneath the dark spiky hair, and how he smelled like honeyed pepper and the leather of boxing gloves or a punching bag. His sleeveless uniform was clean, but I was certain he spent most of his free time in the gym. It was interesting… a high contrast to Kakashi, who smelled like his old-man cologne of course, but also like the pages of a book, one you'd just cracked open… and never like he'd been working out though he was obviously very active being one of the top shinobi in the Leaf.

"Mishi and his stupid shoe fetish," Guy said quietly, and I felt his fingers undoing the strap on my left stiletto. "Lift up your foot, hon. Good. These are terrible for your alignment, you know." He pulled the high heel off my foot and threw it over his shoulder. It landed with a _plop_ directly in a trash can thirty feet away in a shadowy corner. Koyote stiffened in surprise. I subtly lifted an eyebrow. Apparently Kazu had at least one real shinobi in his employ.

Guy did the same with my other shoe and then rose to his feet, but kept one arm around me. I felt self-conscious about it, and avoided Kakashi's gaze. I didn't know what my partner might think about it (...or not think about it) - but regardless it was nice to have someone to lean on, even if it was a little presumptuous of Guy. I _was_ very physically tired, and Guy didn't seem at all sinister like Kazu. He was shorter than Kakashi by several inches but was a lot more built. His arm was taut with muscle. Beneath his fire-colored sleeveless uniform I could see the lines of laterals and pectorals peeking out of ninja mesh.

"Better, right?" Guy almost-smiled at me. His face was serious and angled. His eyes were dark mocha, matter-of-fact and brooding at the same time. I wiggled my toes.

"Oh, much better, Mister Guy… but weren't they cute shoes, though?!" Hachidori whined. Surprisingly, the carmine-clad shinobi now laughed readily. He shook his head.

"Have more common sense, next time. If the shoe don't fit, don't wear it, girl!" He poked my nose. I squealed and lunged away, giggling. The "spontaneous" move conveniently took me back to Kakashi's side. I felt "Koyote" put a stiff hand on my shoulder. Even though the gesture was rudimentary and about as affectionate as whacking a rug with a piece of cardboard, a tingle ran up my spine at Kakashi's touch.

"Where are we," Koyote drawled. "Kazu said we'd get our own room."

Guy finally stopped looking at me and glanced at Koyote. "What's her name, anyway?" he asked. I leaned into Kakashi while starting to case the room. It was a huge space, like an event hall. A fancy chandelier was the source of the light that had disoriented us when the doors first opened. Its crystals were arranged in a modern design, throwing multicolored ambience in an otherwise subtly lit place.

"What does her name have to do with anything?!" Koyote snapped.

"I thought you said 'Hummingbird' earlier," Guy said blandly, nonplussed.

"Yeah," Koyote grumbled. "Now about our-"

"You tired?" Guy asked the taller man. Despite Kakashi's greater height, Guy seemed not at all impressed and in fact I thought he looked mildly amused. Koyote balled his fist. I knew Kakashi was hamming it up with the obvious gesture but couldn't be sure if he wasn't perhaps bothered, really, just a little. Maybe this "guy" was actually getting under his skin. My vanity hoped so. A memory floated up, of Kakashi leaning over me at the edge of the hot springs, his face and hair damp, his body taut and hard as he slid inside of me… He was angry with me, about the hot springs - did that somehow mean it meant something to him, or… My realist side told me I had got to be kidding. _Get. It. Together. Hanare._

Kakashi and Guy were staring each other down.

"If I'm tired, it's because I carried her a long way." Kakashi gave me a roughly playful pat on the butt. I yelped and looked wounded… it was exaggerated, but in truth I was sore everywhere. My backside was tender from his and Kazu's ministrations in the limo… and I felt swollen between the legs, too… More memories. Cold metal pushed into me. The electrical shocks. Kakashi gulping down bourbon. Kazu laughing. The crop. The sweat… I swayed on my feet a little. Guy stepped forward and scooped me into his arms before Kakashi could say anything else. Genuinely shocked, I hesitated… then reached up and wrapped my arms around Guy's neck because it felt awkward to do anything else with them. I caught Koyote's cold expression from the corner of my eye.

"Carried her a long way, huh… Her?" Guy said. "She's light as a feather." I blushed. With nowhere to put his hand (the merchant getup had no pockets) now that I was in Guy's arms, Kakashi crossed his. I noticed a bar at the far end of the hall, crowded with men and a few scantily-clad women, one who reminded me of Haven from the hot springs. I was sure it was her, tallish, with a long blonde ponytail. She looked like she was serving drinks, wearing a… bunny costume? As I watched I saw one guy at the bar reach out and slap Haven's exposed derriere. She squealed and dropped the tray of cocktails. Someone yelled at her, and when she bent to pick up the broken glass, a different guy came over and reached down and fondled her. My face didn't change, but the scene was definitely disturbing…

"Alrighty, big fella," Guy finally said, an almost-twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Your room. Follow me." Guy turned, still carrying me in his arms, and headed to the other side of the room, where I saw another hall, carpeted in dark blue, leading off the main room that was done in dark marble tiles and silver inlay. I saw alcoves along the walls of the main hall - mirrors and canopies and beds. The haze of smoke and incense. The music was… a techno remix of Chopin?

The bare skin of Guy's shoulder was very close to my nose. I was surprised I found the scent not unpleasant. I peered back over his shoulder at Kakashi, but my comrade was looking at the erotic oil paintings on the walls and all I could see were the bandages of his disguise.


	14. Chapter 14

The door to our room slid open smoothly at the barest touch of Guy's finger. There was a huge, low futon covered in satiny, scarlet bedding... and expensive furnishings, all in dark, intricately carved wood. A gigantic, granite soaking tub took up one whole corner. Wood and paper lanterns cast a warm, fiery glow from the ceiling. There were candles on the table, giving off some kind of heady fragrance. Guy entered the room without hesitation and went over to the futon, gently setting me down on the bright red expanse. Even the light pressure was agony on my parts, but I smiled through it.

"Thank you so much, Mister Guy!" Hachidori chirped. Guy nodded. I fluffed my hair and glanced up at my partner. Kakashi was standing in the doorway, arms still crossed. He made a show of looking over the room.

"This'll do," Koyote finally said, and he walked in and plopped down on an armchair. "Hachidori. My shoes," he ordered brusquely. I jumped up and knelt in front of him obediently, not missing Guy's scowl as I did so. "So what are you, Kazu's bodyguard?" Koyote demanded bluntly as I removed his left slipper. _Very daring, Kakashi_ , I thought to myself. It wasn't out of character or an unreasonable question, though, so I figured he'd just decided it would be worth the risk to find out Guy's rank and function in the whole mess.

Guy's face barely changed expression. He was already standing at the door, ready to leave. He looked back slightly at Koyote. "I do a lot of things around here," Guy said with the ghost of a smile. His eyes flicked to me, and I grinned brightly and waved Koyote's other loafer at him. "I'd advise you both get some rest," Guy said as he turned away. "I bet tomorrow'll be a long night."

The door closed softly behind him.

Kakashi and I were alone.

Suddenly I felt very unsure of myself. It was funny how so far on this very bizarre mission… the hardest times were when no one was there save for me and my Leaf comrade. With the enemy around I acted on instinct, fell back on training, made quick and correct decisions… With Kakashi Hatake, I fumbled and felt like my mouth was full of cement and I couldn't quite control my breathing, blushing, or any number of other physical reactions. I looked cautiously up at him now. The deep v of his yukata had fallen open all the way to his navel, exposing his smooth and toned chest. If I squinted hard, I could see the little fine scars, remnants of battles past. Kneeling in front of him as I was reminded me of back at the hotel, what Kazu made us do… the feel of Kakashi's cock pressing against the back of my throat as Kazu held me there. My face was getting warm again. I looked up cautiously at Kakashi. He was staring right at me, visible eye half-lidded, by all accounts bored.

I searched his face. Mostly to check that the bandages over his sharingan were staying in place, of course, and that the hair dye wasn't fading -

"I'm getting in the tub," Kakashi said. He stood abruptly, almost bumping into me. I instinctively leaned out of the way, still holding one of his slippers.

"Ohhhkay, Koyote! Great idea," I chirped without thinking. "I… I mean, it's not like you _need_ a bath or anything, not like you smell or something, I mean… um," I amended. _Stop it, you're blabbering._ I stopped. I swallowed. My eyes tracked Kakashi to the edge of the bath. He hadn't given any indication he'd heard a word I said, anyway. His back was to me but I could see his hands working on the belt of the merchant disguise. The lanterns cast a sunset glow on his dyed-pink hair, making it look more intensely ruddy. The haori and yukata slid from Kakashi's shoulders. The skin of his back was a beautiful vista under the golden glow. His shoulder blades and curve of his spine… The clothes hit the ground and I snapped my mouth shut, realizing it was partially open for no good reason other than I was ogling him.

He bent over the edge of the tub to turn on the water. The soft pants I'd altered for him stretched across his hips and…

I turned away and picked up his other loafer. Slowly, I got to my feet and went to the door, ignoring the soreness in my thighs. I set the shoes down next to the mat. _Now what_? I bit my lip. I could hear the water splashing down into the tub. If it weren't for the mission, it would feel exactly like being on vacation, in a hotel room, with a lover… I couldn't remember the last time I'd been on vacation. I thought hard and realized it must've been over a year ago, a three-day "break" after a particularly rough, long undercover mission to Hot Water. I'd been posing as one of the town's geisha, which required actually apprenticing for over a year. Then there were several months of entertaining all of a financier's entourage, with the goal of eventually ferreting out some intel from the financier. The goal was accomplished. No one was the wiser. Sleeping around was never part of a real geisha's job, but it _was_ one of my mission targets. I lost count of how many international sleazeballs I'd had sex with, and the mission had gone off without a hitch. It was perfect. Sandaime had said so. I put a hand to my head. _A headache?_ That was strange, I never got headaches except when I was ill or -

"Aren't you getting in?" A low voice, snapping the line of my thoughts.

"Me?" I squeaked out. I immediately chastised myself - it really had been _me_ and not Hachidori just there, sounding like an idiot. I bit my lip and twisted slowly, agonizingly reluctant to look at Kakashi in the tub. I wanted to see, but I didn't… I tried to focus on getting back in character. I couldn't believe I'd slipped - dozens of missions and it had never happened even once before. I gritted my teeth. If only I wasn't here _with him -_

Kakashi wasn't even looking at me. He was sitting in the tub, soaking comfortably, staring off at nothing toward the wall. A little alcove above the tub held some candles and decorative stones - maybe he was looking at that. My eyes traveled over the nape of his neck and his bare shoulder. His arms were draped languidly on the edges of the tub. As I watched he slouched down a little more, relaxing into the water. I imagined his legs taking up most of the tub beneath the surface, partially extended, apart at the knees… also relaxed.

"I'll get a pillow for your head, Koyote." I sounded like Hachidori again, but my cheeks were on fire. I scurried as quickly as my sore thighs would allow over to a cabinet near the tub. I opened the door and saw there were indeed a couple small massage pillows on one of the shelves, as I'd guessed there might be. I smiled a little. Places like this were always stocked for whatever pleasures one might desire…

I had also realized there might be cameras hidden around the room, recording our every move. In my experience the levels of surveillance in pleasure-houses and such varied widely, so it was always anyone's guess. Sometimes there were no cameras and the patron just wasn't into video, other times you found out there were truly awful surprises like cameras in the restrooms and such. Since we were going to be in constant undercover it didn't matter either way on this mission, but I figured I should alert Kakashi in case he hadn't thought of it, him having so much less espionage experience than I.

I glided over to just behind Kakashi's head and fell into a kneeling position. "This'll be a lot more comfortable for you, Koyote-sama!" I chirped in Hachidori's higher voice. I placed the pillow on the edge of the tub and slid it flush with his neck. "There, just lean back now," I cooed. He did, sinking lower into the water and tilting his head back until it rested on the pillow. I reached forward and put my fingers on his temples. "You shouldn't be so tense, Koyo-kun," I whispered affectionately, clucking in faux disapproval. My fingertips pressed against Kakashi's skin.

 _Cameras in room maybe_. I signed it briefly with my left hand, the gesture imperceptible from the facial massage. Kakashi lowered his chin just slightly in acknowledgment. I didn't have anything else to say at the moment, so I continued working him, massaging his face and scalp for real until a sigh of pleasure escaped his lips and I felt the tension leave his neck.

"That's better, isn't it?" Hachidori giggled.

"Mmmmm," was Koyote's only response, which made me giggle again. I kept on at his neck and upper shoulders for a couple more minutes, getting my fingers warm in the bathwater and enjoying being so close to a wet Kakashi.

"Ohhhkay, Koyote-sama, I need to see what's in the pantry," I cooed, and finally pulled my fingers away, going to stand.

Kakashi's hand shot up from the water like a snake and clenched around mine. "Where do you think you're going, Hachidori." Koyote's drawl was low and menacing. Kakashi's thumb flicked across my palm.

 _Get in, Hanare._

My tongue clove to the roof of my mouth and my throat went dry. "I… I… but Koyote, I'm hungry - oh!" My protestations were cut short as Kakashi pulled me forward. As I nearly pitched head-first into the tub, his other hand came up and caught me around the waist, turning me around so I splashed into the water _bottom_ first… a small mercy, I supposed.

"Koyote!" I spluttered, wiping my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Look at my new dress! You ruined this one too," I whined.

"It was Kazu's dress," Koyote drawled. "Take it off. I'm sure he'll get you another one." I got the water out of my eyes and squinted at Kakashi, glaring. He was almost smirking. His eye was sleepy looking but there was a sparkle of mischief in it. I took a moment to relish the sight of his un-masked mouth emoting, as I gave him stink eye.

"My hair," Hachidori pouted quietly. I lowered my gaze as I moved over to the edge of the tub nearest the wall, looking for hairpins. My knee bumped Kakashi's leg under the water and I started blushing again. I couldn't look at him. Swallowing, I peered into some tiny boxes on a toiletry shelf built into the wall. There were hairpins. I picked one up, trying to ignore the feeling of Kakashi watching me. And the feeling of his toes brushing against my thigh. I twisted up the fluffy, ebony Hachidori hair into a gigantic bun and pinned it on top of my head with half a dozen or so hairpins. I ventured a look at Kakashi. He was leaning back on the pillow, looking half asleep. Under the water, his toe seemed to nudge the edge of the dress.

I flushed furiously. I felt like he was amused, though his expression hadn't changed, and I had to look away. "Hurry up, Hachidori. I don't want to wait all night," Koyote snapped. I looked up, shocked at the change in tone, as I turned completely red. Beneath the water, Kakashi's foot grazed the inside of my leg and spelled out a different sentiment.

 _Are you uncomfortable? I can get out._

I blinked. My comrade's unspoken question was even more jarring than his in-character crassness. Slowly, I shook my head. Even though I felt like I couldn't breathe, I didn't want him to leave the bath. I ventured a glance at him. Same expression. That sleepy dark stare.

"You're so demanding, Koyote!" I complained loudly, and started to take off the dress, fumbling with the wet straps that clung to my body. I hated how nervous and klutzy I was around Kakashi. And why all the fuss? I berated myself. We'd already done it. It was for the mission, of course, and under duress, but still. It was done. Yet here I was, acting like a teenager with a crush during Golden Week. I finally got the straps undone and reached down to pull the dress up from the bottom. The carmine lamps glinted off the water and our skin. I gathered wet fabric in my hands and made sure not to look at Kakashi as I peeled the dress over my head - though I could feel the weight of his stare anyway.

My face was hot as I felt my breasts plop free of the soaked silk. The hot water felt good on my bare nipples. I needed something to do so I squeezed the water from the dress, keeping my eyes averted. I edged to the side, bumping into Kakashi's other leg beneath the water, but pretended not to notice. I looked around for somewhere to stash the dripping dress and saw a peg with a couple empty hangers behind the tub. I really felt I should hang the dress… there was no point in trashing something so expensive. But hanging it would mean getting partially out of the water…

I glanced sidelong at Kakashi. He was still watching me. Only now one hand was behind his head, and the other was…

Under the water. My brow furrowed slightly. I thought I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. I gritted my teeth. _Oh, he thinks this is funny, does he? How dare he laugh at my discomfiture._ I steeled myself and rose up out of the water, turning to put the dress on the hanger and peg. That meant I was giving Kakashi a good, deep view of my backside. _Ah well, not like he hasn't seen it already on this damned mission!_ My face couldn't get any redder so I just bit my lip and took my sweet time hanging up the dress. _Let him look. Pervert._ My heart fluttered in my chest as I wondered what he was thinking, but outwardly I showed nothing. I even leaned over a bit unnecessarily, swaying my hips as I reached for the peg. _See? I can be just as cool as you, Hatake -_

"AHHHH!" I yelped as something touched me under the water. I spun around, sure I'd felt something graze between my legs. Kakashi was looking at me, but he didn't look so sleepy now. He was sitting up a little straighter but still had one hand under the water. The other arm stretched along the edge of the tub. The lamps made his lavender hair glow warmly. His eye was intensely dark. His gaze moved from my face, to my shoulders, to my breasts, and lower… to where the waterline crossed my hips. There was a whisper of a line between his brows. He said nothing. My gaze fell to his mouth. There was a droplet of water on his lower lip.

A sensation like dreamwalking came over me. I felt myself slide back down into the water, crossing the tub to go to him. It happened in slow motion, and I again found myself wondering if he ever used the sharingan to have his way with lovers. Or was it just that he himself was so magnetic, having this effect on people? I glided through the tub and the steam, my eyes on his face. I reached my hands out under the water until I felt his knees. I drew myself closer to him. He didn't move, didn't respond at all. His eyes were shaded, trained on my chest but unfocused as if he was staring through me, right where my heart would be. I had no idea what he was thinking.

 _Kakashi…_ my finger traced across his thigh, under the water. He didn't move, didn't even blink. I swallowed. Maybe I was making a huge mistake, but…

 _I remember, the campsite._ I pushed my finger across his skin. It was soft and yet I could feel the strong line of muscle in his thigh. _I remember. You can't focus, unless…_ I paused. My body ached, I was still sore everywhere from what seemed to be the longest day (night, really) ever, since we'd entered Akayama Town and this entire gauntlet of a mission had started. Had it really only been one night? What time was it? I guessed it was early morning of the second day, maybe 2 or 3 a.m., when decent people would be sleeping. But not ninja.

Kakashi still hadn't moved. I drew my finger across his leg. _Let me help you._

Kakashi blinked. His dark eye rotated up to meet my stare. I was hovering between his legs in the steaming water, my hands on his thighs, propping myself up. He was leaning back against the edge of the tub, a hand behind his head. He hadn't said anything in a while and I suddenly felt foolish and naive - what was I doing, anyway? Throwing myself at Kakashi Hatake? I bit my lip and looked away. _I should just get out and go to bed. I have no idea what I'm doing._

Suddenly I felt his hand on me, the hand that was under the water. He ran his palm over my hip, his fingers digging into my flesh. I could feel the strength in his grip as he pulled me closer to him. And then I felt the scratch of his finger across my stomach.

 _No, you're injured_ he signed. I looked up in surprise, thinking I'd been hiding it well. Kakashi's gaze was steady yet deep within, I saw that it was pained, a kind of tired acceptance was now apparent on his face. I immediately felt guilty… at the same time a surge of empathy welled up in my chest. I shook my head.

 _No, I'm fine_. I signed it quickly and firmly on his thigh, and slid my hand further up his leg. To my surprise his hand clamped down over mine.

 _I don't want to hurt you more_ he drew across my skin. I frowned. His eyebrows lowered in emphasis. _I know we hurt you on the ride over_. His fingertip was slow and certain.

I swallowed again. _But…_ But, what? What did I want? Suddenly it seemed so important to be useful to him, to give him something. I could see that the knowledge of my pain was a burden to him, and something deep inside me wanted to alleviate that burden - immediately. Being a burden to Kakashi… the thought turned my stomach, saddened me…. And suddenly, angered me. A wave of disgust and frustration washed over me and I jabbed my finger into his leg.

 _It's my body. I'm fine. Just go slow._

 _No,_ he signed back, and started to stand up.

"I'm tired, Hachidori." Koyote's words were harsh on my ears. "I'm going to bed."

I growled. Kakashi paused in surprise, which was all the opening I needed. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, doing the same with my legs around his waist. I kicked his knee out from under him with my heel and he slid heavily back down into the water with a small splash.

"Hachidori, I -"

I silenced him with my tongue. I felt delirious and confused, only knowing I wanted Kakashi to want me. I wanted it to be true _so_ badly. I kissed him like he was mine, like I'd imagined doing all those nights alone in Konoha, dreaming of him, pretending my pillow was him, laughing derisively at myself in the dark of my apartment because I knew it was completely futile and ridiculous: I'd wake up and walk to the Academy alone, sit in class alone, watch him from afar, alone, as he stood aloof and untouchable surrounded by a moat of friends and admirers. So far away that I might as well be in another village. So far away that I would never in a million years be able to reach him, no matter how hard I tried, or how far I stretched. No matter how much I dreamed...

I felt his hand - no, both hands, now… clench around my hips. The hesitation melted from his mouth as he submitted to my kiss. His head tilted back, his lips parted and I caressed his neck and shoulders tenderly as a surge of adrenaline coursed through me. This small acceptance… just letting me demand something from him… a rush if emotion whelmed my senses and sent chakra flooding to my sensory apexes.

Kakashi sighed, and he pulled me closer to him until I could feel his hardness under the water, between my legs. I cupped his face in my hands and gently bit his lips, then along his jawline to his earlobe. "I'll do anything for you," I breathed onto his skin.

"Hmmm," Kakashi murmured as his grip tightened. His hands slid from hips to under my buttocks. He lifted me slightly then rocked me back down, sliding me along the length of his shaft without penetrating me.

"Eeeeuh," I mewled instinctively, and he did it again. Chakra swirled at my erogenous zones and I felt dizzy again. "Please," I whispered hoarsely at him, my head bowed, forehead pressed against his neck where I could feel his throbbing pulse. His fingers moved, tracing a message on the back of my thigh.

 _So this is all for my benefit?_

I paused, blood rushing and obscuring my reasoning. _What?_ What did he mean? I pulled back, but he leaned forward and kissed me, so I couldn't see his face.

 _This is all for the mission, right?_ He scrawled on my skin under the water. _The benefit… of… the…_

He slid me up and down his length again, still not penetrating me - just gliding along my slit, only barely parting my lips.

... _mission_

I moaned into his mouth, lightheaded and confused, angry because I wasn't sure what he was getting at but certain he was getting at something and I was missing it. The pooled chakra had alleviated much of my pain and all I could think about was Kakashi. I wanted him inside me - deep inside me. I wanted to make him moan - no, _scream_ \- for _me_ …

I pricked the skin of his neck with my finger. _Please, Kakashi_

He pulled away from the kiss and glared at me. _For the mission?_ He insisted, his finger bruising my thigh.

I bit my lip. Shook my head. _No, no…_ My eyes stung and blurred.

I didn't know what else to say. My fingers dug into him desperately.

 _No_ , I signed. _For me._

I didn't even fully know what I said in code or how it was coming across. As I stopped writing I despaired, sure he would reject me.

But he didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

The knock on the door was rough and demanding.

"Ohayooooo," a voice sang. "Time to get up, lazy asses. Can't keep Mr. Mishi waiting."

I blinked, heart racing. _Had I overslept… again?!_ No… my eyes focused on a burned-out candle, red sheets swirled in disarray, my legs trapped underneath… Kakashi's. Kakashi's?! The weight of him pressed down on me from behind, the firm muscle of his thigh draped across my hips. My arm was pinned beneath one of his. _Oh._ Memories of the night before exploded in my mind, a disorienting flurry like the dispersal of a crow clone. My cheeks turned red.

"Hey! Didja hear me in there? Do I need to come in and drag you outta bed?" _Bang, bang._ A fist on the door. Behind me, light snoring. Kakashi's breath puffed softly onto the skin of my neck. I couldn't believe he was sleeping, like a baby, through the incredible racket at the door.

 _Duty calls…_ "Whaaa…?" I cried out, in Hachidori's high voice. "We're sleeping." I made my tone a petulant whine.

The door burst open. I shrieked and tried to sit up and cover myself with the sheets, flailing clumsily as I did so to try and rouse Kakashi. Beneath the covers I gave his inner thigh a hard pinch. There was an irritated growl and a hand clamped over my wrist in response.

"Han -" he started to say. I smashed a pillow down on top of his face and giggled to cover his slip. I tilted my head at the intruder who'd entered our room.

"Oh, it's you!" Hachidori tittered at the guard. It was the white-haired young man from the foyer; the one who Kazu'd made eat a cigarette.

The guard's azure-blue eyes raked over the room -the overturned chair, the half-empty bath with water splashed all over the tile and carpet, the coffee table with the splintered and broken leg, the fallen candles, the pillows and comforter strewn across the floor…

The guard's eyes settled on us in our disarray. His mouth was an annoyed smirk but I thought I saw a little glint of approval in the oceanic gaze.

"Didn't Kazu say not in the ass," he chided. I blushed and opened my mouth to reply…

"I didn't," came a lazy, half-muffled reply from behind me and I was relieved to hear it was Koyote's voice.

"Ahh, well, that's good. Though looks like you did nearly everything else," the guard chuckled.

Kakashi threw the pillow off his face. "Hardly. Didn't get to even half of what I _wanted_ to do to her." His fingers trailed down my spine. _Sorry, overslept. Here now,_ he traced gently on my lower back.

I bit my lip and tried to look cute and vapid while my face grew hot at his words - _not even half of what I wanted to do-_ and my annoyance grew at his written message. Obviously he was awake now, why bother telling me that?! And really, after last night, what else could he want…? I chanced a glance back at him, mostly to check that the bandages hadn't slipped off his eye.

"Ohayo," he murmured, visible eye half-lidded, dark and unreadable. His lips held the faintest hint of a smile at the corners. I hoped the guard couldn't see it. I frowned at him.

"Koyote, I don't want to get up yet. Why do we have to get up so early?" I complained in Hachidori's childish tone. Kakashi's expression changed to irritation and his eyes turned cold.

The guard laughed. "Early? It's almost noon!"

"But -" I whined, wrapping my arms around Kakashi's neck. "Koyote-kun, I want to -"

"Shut up, Hachidori. I need this deal to work out," Kakashi said brusquely, shoving me off of him. I fell back onto the pillows and pouted as he stood up and wrapped a nearby towel around himself.

"Gotta clean up. Hachidori, fix me another bath," he ordered. "Gonna stand there and watch?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked the guard.

"Nah, there'll be plenty to watch later," the guard chuckled. I rolled out of the bed and went to drain the bath.

"Where do we need to be, and when do we need to be there," Koyote was asking.

"The lounge. That big room with the bar you passed through on the way in. Four o' clock. There're some packages outside this door, wear that stuff. I assume you can figure out what's for who," the guard laughed again. "I'll tell the kitchen you're awake. They'll send down food trays."

"I'd say thanks, but…" Koyote yawned. The guard grinned. I noticed again his little pointed teeth.

"Yeah, I get it. Just business," the guard affirmed. "Ja neh," he nodded and saluted on his way out.

The doors clicked shut behind him.

The second Kakashi and I were alone my mind began to race. My gut told me the mission was about to get a lot more dangerous, and that was saying something considering what we'd already seen. I frowned as I refilled the bath. _And we're not functioning optimally as a team…_ I counted the near-mistakes we'd made and anxiety clutched my heart. The image of Guru's head on the pike out in the courtyard reared up on my mind. It wasn't our fault, and he'd probably deserved that one way or another… but I knew "deserves" was a slippery slope and "not at fault" was a gray area, and most of the time it didn't make anything less sad. It certainly didn't make things less violent, or keep the nightmares away during quiet nights in Konoha when it was just me and my memories and a bottle of sake alone together. What if it was a teammate that became a casualty on this mission, because of my errors and distractedness? What if it was Kakashi...

"I'll get the packages while you wash off, Koyo-sama," I said, hoping to keep things moving along. I wondered if he'd protest, ask me to bathe with him again… The bath was filling. I glanced back at Kakashi. He wasn't looking at me - just staring off into space as he cracked his knuckles. I watched his muscles flex as he did so, forearms and shoulders tense. He didn't seem to have heard me.

"Koyo… kun?" I said more softly, as I stood up. I took a step toward him. His head finally swiveled toward me. His exposed eye looked troubled and dark, but warm.

"Hmmm?" he said. It sounded like Kakashi and not Koyote. A memory of the previous night -his lips feathering kisses up the inside of my thigh- came to mind and I faltered and looked away. _Stay professional. Complete the mission. Stay focused. Remember the Four E's: Execute with Efficiency and Effectively Expedite._ Ibiki's bamboo rod had drilled those tenets into our young spy minds. My hand twitched. I was the more experienced one in this situation. It was my responsibility to ensure the success of our undercover work. If I slipped, Kakashi might be harmed. If I let him slip, he might be harmed. I gritted my teeth.

"Koyote! You weren't listening to me at all," I sang out. Kakashi's mouth twisted into a dire line. Hachidori didn't notice or care, though, and rambled on. "Your bath is ready! I'll go get the packages… I just _love_ presents! I can't wait! Don't you love presents, Koyo-kun?" I clapped my hands and bounded over to Kakashi, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his back. "Why so glum, Koyo-sama? Do you need a morning blowjob? I could -"

Kakashi tensed, then pushed me away from him and stalked over to the tub. "Just go open presents, Hachidori," he said tiredly and without looking at me, as he got into the bath.

"Okay then, Koyote!" I giggled and ran over to the doors.

The heavy metal swung open smoothly at my touch. Just outside our room were more than half a dozen gift boxes sporting shiny golden wrapping and satiny purple ribbon tied into huge bows. I gave a Hachidori-squeal of delight and started to bring them into the room, stacking them neatly next to the brown leather chaise at the foot of the futon. An image of Kakashi bending me over that chaise… and penetrating me from behind… floated up but was quickly squelched. _I lost control yesterday. Never again._ A deep sense of shame for my selfishness settled over me. _It doesn't matter whether Kakashi likes me in real life or hates my guts. What matters is this mission. What matters is getting him safely home._ I picked up a large gift box, cradling it. " _Come on, I'll take you home. My home."_ Kakashi had carried me back from Lock. _I'll carry him back from this abyssal assignment, I'll keep him safe_ \- I'd drug him and hogtie him to keep him in line and out of the way if I had to!

I didn't know if the mercenary suite came with housekeeping, so I made the bed. That meant giving up the sheet I was using as a robe and left me sitting on the chaise in the buff, since apparently I'd forgotten my lingerie back at the Northside Inn. I wondered which maid had found it and wrinkled my nose at the thought of one of the catty old bags wearing my things, or laughing at my taste in underwear.

"Dori-chan."

I jumped, immediately blushing when I looked up and saw, of course, it was only Kakashi. He'd somehow silently gotten out of the bath and crossed the room without me noticing. He was looking down at me, a slight crease at the corner of his eye, almost smiling. He was naked, too.

"I thought you were going to open the presents," he drawled, winking. I felt warm all over. His lavender hair was mussed and looked really cute. He was using the Koyote voice but wasn't really doing the character at the moment. _Fine, close enough_ I thought irritably. Maybe it was best if he saved his theatrical energy for later, anyway…

"Isn't it nicer to open gifts together, Koyo-kun?" I batted my eyelashes and gushed. Kakashi rolled his one eye. When his gaze resettled on me, it was on my chest. "You need to take a bath, too," he murmured. I blushed, wondering if he was thinking about last night.

"Koyote! That's a rude thing to say to a girl."

"You need to get clean so I can get you dirty again," Kakashi grinned, putting his hands on his hips. And right then, his cock twitched. My mouth fell open. It was perhaps the oddest, most incongruous moment of my life. On a mission - not to mention an _extremely dangerous_ mission - with my lifelong crush, chatting like it was nothing while he was partially erect.

My cheeks burned. Kakashi's crotch was really not very far from my face, since I was sitting and he was standing next to the chaise. How could he be just _hanging out_ there, nonchalant, thinking about _sex_ (again) when we should be gearing up for the next round of the mission?!

"I need to get ready for Mr. Mishi's party, though!" I whined in Hachidori's voice. "They said four o'clock and I need to do my hair, and re-do my makeup, and…"

I watched the smile melt from Kakashi's face, like leaves on a branch blowing away in winter's wind. I sequestered the ache in my chest from the rest of me. The rest of me was working. This was work. I was _at work_. Didn't my comrade understand that?! If I wasn't fully prepared and engaged, it could put everyone - including him - in danger.

"Koyo-kun, I told you, I can give you a quick blowjob -"

"No thanks," Kakashi said flatly. He turned around and started looking for his briefs. Then he paused. I frowned and picked up a package to open and started to untie the bow.

"On second thought…" I heard Kakashi say. I glanced up. He was standing next to me again. Only now his cock was in his hand and he was _fully_ erect. There was a glint in his eye.

"Koyote! I…" I gasped as Kakashi stepped in front of me.

"Put the package down, Hachidori," he growled, still touching himself. My mouth went dry. I swallowed. _At least he's in character now_ , I sniped inwardly. I set the gift box aside obediently. It had been my idea, but now I felt annoyed. My heart was racing. Kakashi looked down at me expectantly. Something about it made my anger flare.

"Oh, so you changed your mind Koyo-sama?" I said in a saccharine sneer.

Kakashi shrugged. "No presents unless…"

"We're supposed to wear these to make Mr. Mishi happy!"

Kakashi glowered. "I don't give a shit if it pisses Kazu off, I'll _burn_ those boxes unless you open your damn mouth, Hachidori."

Now he sounded like Koyote, so there was that. But I hesitated. I wondered if he'd really destroy the gifts. Mishi might not care, or he might be livid. I was confused and irritated, the exact opposite of how I wanted to feel for the mission. Again I raged at Sandaime in my head, _why Kakashi?!_ And why does it have to get so twisted up between us? I couldn't remember when it _had_ gotten so confusing, but I recognized that now I felt nothing but unbalanced. I was in love with my mission partner. Before this, the most intimacy I'd had with Kakashi (other than him carrying me from Lock) was sharing the ladle in the punch bowl at the annual Hokage's Party that culminated the Konoha New Year's Eve Festival. It had been last year. After the Hot Water mission. The punch was blue, and pineapple flavored. The party had had a tropical theme.

"Would you like some punch?" Kakashi had said. I had frozen, unable to answer at first, mesmerized by the eye looking sleepily at me from over the edge of the mask. We were the only two shinobi at the punch bowl. Everyone else was on the dance floor or clustered by the festival stage.

"Yes, thank you," I'd finally said. I tried to play it cool while watching in disbelief as _the_ Kakashi Hatake ladled blue punch into my clear plastic cup. Then he served himself some. He was wearing a dark blue kimono. I had felt gaudy and tacky in the satin, ruffled party dress I'd chosen, but he smiled at me (at least I thought he did, since his mask was on I had to guess by the squint of his one exposed eye), and held up his glass.

"Cheers," he'd simply said. We touched glasses. We sipped. We sipped and stood behind the punch table like it was a barricade from the rest of the party. I had secretly prayed for our glasses to become bottomless so we'd be stuck there together forever, but after a minute our drinks were gone and Kakashi tossed his in the trash.

"Mata neh, Hanare." He'd lifted his hand in a wave and had walked off into the shadows and milieu. After I remembered to start breathing again, I'd argued with myself for several minutes as to whether or not it would make me certifiably crazy if I went and got his empty punch cup from the garbage can.

Now here I was. A year later. I'd had sex with Kakashi Hatake three times (at the hot springs, in the bath, and then again right afterward in this room). I'd seen his face. He'd used sex toys on me. We'd skinnydipped, made out, bathed together, gotten drunk, jewelry shopped. His dick had been in my mouth. I'd swallowed his, um… Yeah. He'd spanked me, gone down on me, fed me creme brulee and at his hands I'd climaxed eighteenish times (at the hot springs, at Northside Inn before Kazu showed up, in the limo eleven times, once in the bath, and then four more times last night - but who was counting?), we'd done it on video, I'd made him clothes, I did his hair for him _and_ we'd eaten saba together…

All in 24 hours on a mission…

Did any of it mean anything? If it didn't, how would I survive when - and if - we got home to Konoha? And even if it all _did_ mean something, how could I avoid breaking it as I fought to get us home safely…


End file.
